Wicked Casters
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: There is another world filled with magic that is slowly decreasing by each generation, as Casters become a dying breed. Eleanor and Ginger are one of few witches alive as they move to Forks Washington in order to control their magic. Little did they know they would be encountering their kind most dangerous enemy, let alone the mysteries of the Olympic Peninsula?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**_

_**For anyone who has read my stories, I like to change things up and remove the main female character and replace them with an OC. So meet Eleanor Rivers and Ginger Ives, which who go by the name Casters. So you know there is going to be a mix of American Horror Story: Coven and Beautiful Creatures . . . just because I'm bored. **_

_**Summary: There is another world filled with magic that is slowly reduced, as Casters become a dying breed. Eleanor and Ginger are one of few witches alive as they move into Forks Washington to control their magic. Little did they know they would be encountering their kind most dangerous enemy, let alone the mysteries in the Olympic Peninsula? **_

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks**

_Eleanor POV_

Two men dressed in black suits escorted me through the airport dragging my luggage along the entrance. One gentleman was albino as the other dark skin whiles both wearing sunglasses. The past weekend has been a stressful after the death of my mentor, my grandfather. Our kind takes mourning seriously as I wore black as well. The weather cold in Massachusetts as the sky is clouded, practically flurry on this afternoon.

Yet there is another reason why I have to move. I was not visiting Massachusetts for my grandfather's funeral. In fact, I live in this state in the most notorious city that is known for dark history. If you can figure it out and answered correctly, I live in Salem Massachusetts. And yes, I'm a witch. We prefer the word Casters.

Your life could change overnight or a single breath. When a child of a Caster family turns thirteen they are given a test to prove if they have the gene. A test of three tasks that are telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and jinxes. If a child manages to accomplish any of the tasks then they separated from their biological parents and handed over to eh council where they are decided who would be the casters mentors. Sometimes the council will return the child to their parents if the parent is well trained, other times to their grandparents, but some are not so fortunate.

I was one of those children who got separated from their parents. For the past four years I've been living with my grandfather in Salem learning the art of witchcraft to find my prime abilities. Luckily my family lived in the next state over and saw them every other weekend, holidays, and summer. Yet I pity for those who are sent across the entire country or worse sent abroad to master their powers.

The magical genetic affliction has been fading the past century. It is uncertain what is causing the pandemic, other than the belief of cross breeding with normal people, or as in _Harry Potter _societies labels it, muggles. Some believe that it's the lack of belief in the world and centuries before that we were worship that of priests and priest to the gods. Then came monotheism, oh let's not forget the witch hunts as well. As of now it runs nearly a thousand families, but apparently in every other generation, or in every boy and girl.

We read about the Salem Witch Trials, like it was the Holy Bible. I paid more attention to it, compare to the normal students in my class. Those people who were trialed weren't even witches. The real witches were cunning and careful not to be caught. In fact after that they got the hell out of sacred ground for the second time. They fled. As far south as they could go, rekindling ties with brethren from the French covens, that is how New Orleans became the new Salem. Before the Salem coven migrated south, before Salem, the New World in general, their coven originated from England. However an Anglican pastor in London knew the secrets of our society and hunted down Casters like vermin in the 1600's. Yet it wasn't entirely the Casters he was seeking.

It was another race of creatures that go lurking in the night where nightmares feast upon. Like any human Casters despise these being as the next pope. Vampires. There was a time Vampires and witches coexisted, but once werewolves got involved the balance between the sun, moon, and stars diminished. So far I haven't seen a vampire and I prey to the gods I don't.

Anyway, back to the main point. With my grandfather now decease the Council is sending me away to live with another Caster in some logger/ fishing town in Washington. From the information the Council gave me, this small town is under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, called Forks. Forks located in the Clallam County in the Olympic Peninsula. Population, 3,120 people. Number of soon to be Castors . . . three. I, another pupil, and our new mentor Madame Zelena Bishop.

Great gossip is spread throughout the world of Madame Zelena, having seven of the supreme abilities and more. She would have taken place in the hierarchy representing the United States; instead she chose a solitude life in isolation. She makes an accepting to participate in the Caster community by taking young girls and train them to successors. An honor and disappointment to be farther away from my family.

Once getting baggage settle, tickets checked and on board the plain, the two body guards lead me to center front of the first class. I obediently sat in the middle seat while both men sat on the aisle chairs. No words were exchange other than gestures when the flight attendant asked if we like to drink or complimentary meals. Let me say seven hours is pure torture. Luckily I manage to bring a book and my iPod as Mr. Black and Mr. White stare into the monitor or checking their watch. In case you are wondering these two men are not Casters, they are guardians. None magical casters; who sole purpose are to protect young witches and wizards when transporting them to their destination.

The reasons are taken seriously from the Vampire Coven in Italy taking interest in gifted mortals.

After seven hours and thirty minutes we arrive to Seattle, there we took a rented car on another three hour drive to Forks. Mr. White drove as Mr. Black kept silence in the passenger seat. I sat in the back staring out the window connecting the elements around us. The scenery held a misty eerie tone. Everything was green, from the trees covered in moss, untamed grass, and the somewhat algae clinging to any surface. So much life in this damp temperate deciduous forest. Just taking a deep breath you can smell the rain, the evergreen, and my favorite mist.

The one thing about being a caster is the spiritual connection with the earth.

Eventually we arrived to Madame Zelena's cabin on the far side of Forks isolated from the townspeople by a mile. A cabin lake house, about two stories with a separated garage. The wood practically weather worn and damp as the cobblestone portion invaded by vines, while on the roof fallen leaves and vines decorated it. Rosemary by the garden gate, lavender for luck, and wind-chimes hanging around the porch. Very whimsical and deviant in a certain way. Just how a Casters would like her wicked home.

I got out of the car and headed to the front door. The moment I got on the front step a taxi pulled into the driveway. I stood there wondering if it was Madame Zelena, however it wasn't she. Instead a young girl about my age came out. She was petite with tan pretty teenager, having a light complexion with dark blue eyes and poppy red hair that could have been dyed recently. Dressed in a army jacket, cargo pants, and some printed beater that held the wiccan pentagram. She must be the other pupil as she wore the castor style.

"Hey, I'm Ginger." She greeted, having a preppy attitude even if her attire screamed punk.

"Eleanor," I replied shaking her hand.

.o0o.

_Ginger POV_

I stared at Eleanor in surprise. She looked much different than I would have expected of a witch. All the witches I have met dressed sophisticated or in some vintage attire, then again I was in New Orleans. But Eleanor is completely opposite, physically tall, fair skin, and brunette hair. What creeps me out were her eyes being hazel in a starburst pattern of greens and brown trapped in a black ring. Let alone her attire of a black lace-up sleeve jacket, grey tank, slim black jeans, and boots. If she goes to _Hottopic_ then I like her already. I guess what you read about witches is utterly stereotypical.

Then again I discovered I was a witch last year and been in training in New Orleans at _Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies_. Sadly the school had to close temporarily from the lack of students . . . aka I'm the only one. And this supposes Council assigned me to merry old Rainy Ville. God, I miss New Orleans already. I'd miss the heat. I'd miss the sun. And most importantly, I'll miss Mardi Gras.

"So um, you are a real witch or did you just find out?" I asked sheepishly.

Eleanor stared at me strangely, "Late born?"

Late born, a term used for witches if their magic does not appear of coming of age. I nodded, "That and I was adoptive."

She nodded not putting much question into it, "House of Rivers."

"Oh," I said surprised. This would be a first to meet a full blood, if not raised witch. "Eleanor Rivers, kinda catchy."

She snorted, "Well, you keep up to your name."

I chuckled, "What can I say, I'm a rebel."

We share a giggle before the two guys who came with Eleanor set her luggage, and surprisingly my luggage on the curve. The taxi driver was gone; follow by the two guys who simply drove away. Are they seriously leaving us in the middle of nowhere? I look at Eleanor in question, which she simply shrug knocking on the Victorian doorknob. Um . . . what's wrong with the bell?

A moment later a woman in her mid-thirties answers the door. She was pale to the bone, hair blonde in curls, and vibrant green eyes. She corrected her glasses, "Can I help you two?"

"Zelena Bishops," Eleanor said.

"That would be me," she confirmed.

"Sun, moon, and star," my new friend said.

Zelena Bishop stood up straight removing her glasses looking completely different than a moment ago, "I've been expecting you two. Come in."

_Whoa, just like that?_ I thought as we gather our luggage and enter the cabin.

It took two trips to get our stuff upstairs. I got the east side of the house that faced gravel road that lead to civilization. The room seemed character, as the previous witch took better care if not taste in the romantic appeal. The dark hardwood floors, one wall painted red while the others in grey with black trim. The full-size bed pressed against the red wall with iron framing. There was a desk and a dresser too, also a few accessories of golden accent lamps, mirror, and other things. Funny how witches can be these days.

There were two bathrooms upstairs. Zelena having the master bathroom in her private courters while Eleanor and I shared the family. I prayed to god she is not all fashion of makeup and hairstyles. But for meeting the girl she seems less into girly stuff and more into basic. Hardly a trace of massacre.

I don't know what it is, but ever since finding out I am a witch . . . things turn for the better. Better as in growing up as a foster kid after my dimwitted mom got into a horrible relationship with her boyfriend who was abusive. One punch in front of the neighbors and social services came knocking on the door, discovering the hellhole I lived in for thirteen years. The next two years I've been house jumping from different family, some were okay, but others were down right horrible. You know, the foster family taking the kid in for the support funding, the money that is supposed to go into food, school supplies, and clothing, not smokes, drugs, and alcohol.

I don't know what I would do, at fifteen I was considering of running away. Until one day I had an accident in lighting a person on fire. Here's the catch, there was no lighter or flammable igniter on me. Still being the unfortunate person after releasing an irritated huff, I was sent to police state waiting for whomever to pick me up. Instead of a foster parent or social working, a man dress in sophisticated clothes comes in and bails me out telling me my story.

Turns out the sperm donor was a wizard.

Any who, my life has gotten better and living out of my favorite fiction novel with a modern twist. To discover you are a witch changes things. How I am able to manipulate the paranormal that defies the laws of physics. Sad part is no flying broom that is all media there.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you guys think?**

**I know it's something new and I might continue doing it once I finish on my other story "Midnight Howl".**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Coven

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**_

**Chapter 2: The Coven**

_Eleanor's POV_

I finish unpacking in my room feeling jet lag taking affect though knew it was not time to rest. When the last article of clothing was put away, I got a better look of my room. My room was on the west end facing the forest. The walls painted in a glaucous blue as Victorian vector print cascaded the edges of the wall creating a picture frame as a dresser stood center with large antic mirror hanging on it. Curiously I place my family photos and jewelry there.

Such age and history this room held consuming a century of Wiccan history.

I sighed as I put the suitcase under the metal frame bed as the purple comforter cover the luggage. Three more years of training and I shall be considering an independent. In the Caster world, twenty-one is the legal age to decide one future. Although we do oblige to voting and other eighteen year old rights.

Once undone packing I headed downstairs where Madame Zelena waited with a tray of tea. She appeared young for her age, supposedly to be fifty but appears in her thirties. Probably it's because we Casters age slower, having twice the life span than an average human. My grandfather was 187 years old before his passing.

"Have a seat, Eleanor," Zelena said. "Georgia will be down in a moment."

Georgia must be Ginger's birth name. Then again I can see why she wanted to be called Ginger instead of Georgia, especially in modern society filled with shorter or simple name. For example, if I go to school I would prefer my classmates to call me Ella instead of Eleanor.

So doing so, I sat down on the couch and pour myself a glass of tea. It wasn't long before Ginger came down sitting next me.

"So, what's the plan?" Ginger asked.

"The plan is simple," Zelena said taking a sip of her tea. "As long as you both stay here, you are safe and protected. My name is Zelena Alexandria Bishop, Madame Zelena by the Council, but I prefer Zelena. I'll be your mentor for the next four years in teaching you how to control your magic, if not use it properly. We must take our training serious due to the dwindling numbers of our kind."

"Why?" Ginger asked.

"We're a dying breed, Georgia." Zelena answered. "Many of the families who knew they carried the bloodline made a choice not reproduce or marry an outsider that makes the gene recessive. My duty is to see if you hold potential."

"You mean who is a supreme?" I said.

"Supreme?" Ginger asked. "Ms. Cordelia mentions a Supreme. She's the high witch?"

"Correct," Zelena said. "And Average witch is born with a few natural gifts. But in each generation there are five Casters who embodies countless gifts. Some say all of them. They are the Supreme, and they form the Council."

"I heard you were considering a Supreme," I said.

"I was, but I lack a few gifts to be entitling to such a class. I'm just like you, just a caster. And a teacher. I'm here to help you identify your gifts and teach you how to control them. Horatio and Cordelia have taught you the basic and suppression when in the public. It's my duty to make sure you have control, and blossom. Our ancestors understood the dangers. Today, so many families know nothing of their ancestry. Too many adolescents aren't lucky enough to have found us or weren't identified in time for us to have found them."

"What would happen to them?" Ginger asked.

"The same witch hunt that's been going on through centuries." Zelena answered. "In religious areas many were murder in brutal ways. While other commission into prisons unexplainable actions. But the worse is the uncontrolled magic that the magic consumes the caster."

"Backfire suicide," I whispered.

"Especially if one possessing pyrokinesis." Zelena agreed, as she leaned forward to a candle on the coffee table and blow on the wick. Instantly the wick caught fire, and then slowly reduces to a normal flame. "We are under siege, ladies. Our lives, our very existence, are at a balance. Know this or face extinction."

Ginger and nodded understanding that these gifts should not be taken lightly. This is something we can't simply share on YouTube or broadcast to the entire would. Let alone our enemies. To a Caster there are three enemies: a vampire, a hunter, and ourselves.

After the slight warning we started on introducing ourselves and our abilities, "My powers are pyrokinesis, telekinesis, and divination."

"Psychic or extra-sensory awareness?" Zelena asked.

"Extra-sensory awareness," I answered.

Zelena nodded and look at Ginger, "And Georg-"

"Ginger, I prefer to be called Ginger," The girl said. Zelena nodded asking for her known abilities. "Um, so far . . . pyrokinesis and something called a Sybil, Cordelia is not sure, but I can if someone is lying?"

Sybil is an ability who can detect if a person is lying, let alone reveal the hidden truth or secret intention inside a person by looking at them. That type of gift is something one should take for granted. Although the worse magical ability is Sight, Elemental, and Black Widow. I feel sorry for those with the Black Widow, that specific gift is practically a curse. A curse to never be able to fall in love without putting the opposite sex life in danger. In fact, a Black Widow either goes celibacy or chose homosexuality. This curse practically tortures women, though some turn their gift into an injustice task. There are media reports of rapist or some abusive man having a bloody brain aneurysm . . . immediately you know it was a Black Widow.

"We will see as time goes by." Zelena said. "Now, you two shall be attending school on Monday. Later we will go to La Push."

"La Push?" Ginger chuckled at the name.

"Yes, La Push, there is an Indian Reservation and I have a friend there who is fixing a car I bought for you. Its seven miles from here to the school, so I suggest we get the car. Then we will go get school supplies. I'm serious about education here, and I want to see good grades and no calls from the school. As of now I am your cousin Eleanor and your foster mother Ginger. Let's keep to the plot and no trouble."

"School?" Ginger groaned.

"Yes," Zelena confirmed. "You are longer at Miss Robichaux's Academy."

"It can't be that bad," I said.

"Says you," Ginger muttered. "I can't deal with the whole, you're a foster kid."

I sighed debating of Gingers past is going to conflict with her magic.

**.o0o.**

_Ginger's POV_

I huffed, arms crossed in the back seat of the Toyota as Zelena and Eleanor sat in the front. They were talking nonsense of herbs and potions. So is this my life, going to school then come back to the cabin for more witch trainer. Or how these girls prefer the term Casters. Way to throw your heritage away.

"So what type of car did you get?" I asked.

"It's a jeep," Zelena said.

"How new?" I asked.

"New enough to be your," Zelena said. "If you keep it up, I'll have you cleaning the caldrons."

"What year?" Eleanor asked.

"About 1990's," she answered.

"So the engine should be fine," Eleanor said.

_Wow, ain't she a glass is half full_. I thought before fiddling with my cellphone.

The car pulled up to a house at the end of the road. The building appeared to be a one story house painted red, though the exterior colors been slowly fading away thanks to the rain. Next to the building a large garage as two vehicles waited outside. Zelena pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Eleanor and I follow looking across to see the beach on one side of the house and the forest on the other.

On the pouch a man sat in a wheelchair smoking a pike. He appeared to be around his late forties, copper skin, and long black hair while wearing a cowboy hat. Native American no doubt by his physical trait.

"Billy, how are ya?" Zelena said walking over to him then gave him a hug.

"Well, I'm still dancing," he answered.

"And catching fish I see," she added gesturing to a cooler cover in mud, follow buy an awful smell of fish.

"Can't stop me no matter what," He said patting his wheelchair.

Zelena chuckled as she turns to face us. "Girls, I like you to meet Billy Black. He's a good friend of mine since moving here. Billy, I like you to meet my girls, Eleanor my cousin, and Ginger my foster child."

"It's nice you're finally here, girls." Billy said. "Zelena here hasn't shut up about it since she got word you two were coming."

"Yeah, Zelena has a big heart." Eleanor said.

"Alright, keep being flirtatious." Zelena grumbled. "Or I'll stop delivering my famous meals."

"Don't worry; I got Harry's Clearwater's fish fries."

"Not with your diabetes." She clarified.

I wonder how close she and Billy are. They act like good school friend for decades. Then I wonder if he knows her secrets of being a witch. I sense wisdom and secrets, but not the secrets of our kind off him. So maybe he is in the dark. The two continue to bicker while we girls watched amused.

A boy comes out of the house putting on his raincoat. He looked about sixteen, and has long black hair pulled in the back. His skin a russet-colored; his eyes were dark brown almost black and high cheekbones. So still a teenager and quite I add very handsome.

"Oh hey," he said. "I'm Jacob."

"Ginger," I answered.

"Eleanor." My new friend said.

"Eleanor, sounds a bit old school." Jacob noted.

"And isn't Jacob a bit old school?" Eleanor challenge.

"Touché," he replied with a chuckled.

"I'll roll you into the mud," Zelena said from something Billy said/

"After I smack your ankles," Billy said progressing at her ankles.

"Are they always like this?" I asked.

"It's getting worse with old age," Jacob said. "You should see them with Chief Swan."

"Jake, why don't you show the girls their car," Billy said.

Jacob nodded as he lead us to the garage where the suppose new car was. Inside were two cars one being a Volkswagen while the other a Jeep Wagoneer. By the model I can estimate it was manufacture from the early 1990's. The paint job being black with grey wood paneling, with some minor dents and rust along the bumpers.

"The rabbit or wagoneer?" Eleanor asked.

"You know cars?" Jacob asked.

"Somewhat, my grandfather had a thing for vintage and muscles. Also my dad had this brand." She answered walking over to the Rabbit. "Until he totaled it."

"The Wagoneer is yours." Jacob answered with a smile. "I totally rebuilt the engine for you guys and upgraded the stereo."

"Really," I said taking a peek inside to find the interior in fair condition while center on the console is a modernized radio system. Yes, no cassette tapes! I would practically go insane without some tunes.

Jacob chuckled at our reaction as we took a peak in the car. "So who's driving?"

". . . I'm still on a permit." I sighed.

"I have my license." Eleanor said.

"Shot gun it is then." I kid.

We got in the car to get a better feel inside. Eleanor In the driver seat while I in passenger. Jacob stood outside leaning threw the driver side door gesturing to certain parts. "Listen, you got to push hard on the breaks for it to stop, but besides that, you should be good. Just make sure you check the engines lube once a week and refill it."

"And I pull this lever to lift the hood?" Eleanor gestured underneath the wheel.

"Yeah," he answered.

"All right," she said pulling the lever then got out.

I sat in the car watching this transpire as Jacob talk about cars to her. He seemed very sweet and funny, as he goes over parts. Sometimes making us laughed or stuttering a bit.

"So do you need a ride to the school?" I asked.

"Oh, um, I go to school on the reservation." Jacob answered.

"Oh, right." I said.

"Yeah," he sighed rubbing his neck.

"So where are you two from?" he then asked.

"Before here I was staying in New Orleans," I answered.

"Really, is it all that jazz down there?" he asked.

"Yep, and lots of fun although still struggling after _Katrina_," I said.

Jacob nodded then looked at Eleanor. She seemed a bit hesitant before answered, "Salem Massachusetts."

"Really?" he said.

"Really," She replied.

"So are there any witches there?"

"Oh yes, and black cats, and plenty of reenactments of the trials." She sarcastically said. "_Double, double, toil and trouble."_

He chuckled shaking his head. I chuckled as well, seeing she wasn't being serious about the actual fact that she's a witch. Also putting the whole, _'I know, so what'_ behavior. We hang out for a moment for a while at the black residents before Zelena declared it was time to return home. Eleanor drove wearing glasses. I sat in the passenger seat while we follow Zelena's Toyota. The atmosphere is silence as we drove in the rain.

Now I think about it . . . I should start to get to know her better. I mean we are sister in coven terms. Then again, Zelena warned that Eleanor will be a bit down since her grandfather passed away. Still, she is practically the pure witch between us.

"So . . . um . . . can you tell me what the witch society is like?" I asked hesitantly.

Eleanor paused then chuckled, "First off, we prefer the term Caster(s) as a plural or singular. Witch and Warlock signify the gender of the Caster. However there are different types of casters which are a good thing for our race."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, you and I are normal witches; we rely on our unique abilities and spell. Then there white casters and dark casters, those two have conflicts to a point it leads family troubles. Next there are Voodoo priest and priestess. Follow by the lower cast when the genes does not reside by give the individual sense of magic, their called wiccans. The list goes on depending on one's culture."

"So no wands, brooms, or familiars that can talk?"

She chuckled again, "No wands, but there are charms we use to help conduct our abilities." She waved her left right hand to show a silver bracelet with an amethyst in the middle. "Flying on brooms is just a rumor, but during Salem times, the broom was used in spells to sweep the negative energy from the east and into the west. And as for familiars, no, animals can't freely talk."

"Damn, I really want my own black cat name Salem." I joked.

We both laughed to this, "You grew up on _Charmed_ and _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_."

"Yep, and what about you, did you live a normal human life or some fancy world?"

"A bit of both," she answered. "I was raised in an aristocrat yet lived in a normal world. I went to public schools, joined clubs and sports, and read and watch young adult media. So I know _The Hunger Games_, _Harry Potter_, and others."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," she confirmed. "Although there was some other things I've done that normal people would consider satanic."

"What, sacrificing children?" I asked.

"No, stripping naked and dancing on the full moon solstice." She said. "Sometimes killing a bird on certain spells, and such."

My mouth literally dropped in hearing this. Is this going to be my life: nudist, killing animals, and all that witchcraft?

"Clothing is optional."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' **

**So what do you all think?**

**I want to thank you MME.95 for the review. It's nice to have a review for I thought I was taking a hit or miss risk on this story. Guys don't be afraid to review. I swear I won't put a hex on you. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: First day of School

_**Wicked Casters**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. The story is going to be a mix between book and movie.**

**P.S. Do not forget to leave a review. **

**Chapter 3: First day of school**

_Eleanor's POV_

"Ginger, c'mon, we're going to be late!" I exclaimed at the bottom of the stairs.

It was Monday and the first day of school. All weekend was getting settled in and preparation for our education. It may be a surprise, but I enjoy the idea of going to a new school. It is the only time I can be normal without having people calling me a witch or caster. Back in Salem, I was picked on for being a nerd but primarily for my appearance and heritage. Growing up kids would tease me with a rhyme that goes by, _"Witch, witch, you're a witch."_ After three hundred years they couldn't come up with a better rhyme.

But now at a new location I can start over. Okay, maybe my attire may freak certain people, but I kept the Victorian style at a minimum or at least when at the cabin. Going for the gothic or punk look. As I waited down stairs wearing a grey printed shirt, dark blue jeans, a black and white stripe blazer, black boots, and a necklace with an owl on it. Makeup was simple of foundation, mascara, and lip gloss, though my nails were painted black. Hope this tone down a bit compare to my usual attire? After two more minutes Ginger came running down wearing some worn out jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a black and white plaid top, when she reached the bottom her back showed a lace skull wearing a top-hat. Must be a New Orleans shirt thing? She too wore limited makeup and grabbed her coat and the pop tart in my hands.

"Funny," I said grabbed my coat.

"What?" she asked, munching on breakfast.

"We are color coordinated." I said.

She paused looking at our attire and laughed. Black and white with some grey, as she said, "Great minds think alike."

"I just hope we don't scare anybody." I said grabbing the keys and headed to the car.

"Scared . . . of us, ha." She said as she got in the passenger seat. "We can jinx all we want and get away with it."

"Let's not get over zealous," I warned her, getting in the driver seat, putting the key in the ignition. "We don't want people to get suspicious."

"Of, Eleanor, this ain't Salem." She said turning on the music then stopped. "You were bullied weren't you?"

"Witch, witch, you're a witch." I muttered the ridicule chant, as we started driving to Forks High school.

"Damn, well, consider it a fresh start and you got me. If anyone messes with you let me know and I'll hex them to Timbuktu."

I chuckled at her comment. This past weekend Ginger and I got to know each other better. She wasn't like the foster kids you see in movies or television shows, and has a personality that can be sarcastic and perky at the same time. Also our class doesn't effect of perspective on life, when I grew up in an aristocrat family and her a late born of the normal society of humans. In fact, she was intrigued about the Caster world, let alone what is fact and what is downright fiction. I even showed her my divination items from runes of tarot cards.

About twenty minutes we reached the school parking in the back lot where there was an open spot. It's March, middle of the semester. Many students stared at us as we walked into the faculty building where we are supposed to collect our schedules. Inside the secretary's office, the walls white cover in papers and flyers for colleges, programs, and poster. Against the walls were folded chairs, as the bar separating the room had some plastic plants.

Ginger walked over to the bar and taps the bell catching the secretary's attention. A large red hair woman wearing glasses jumped a little from the sound and look up, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Eleanor Rivers," I started.

"And I'm Georgia Ives" Ginger added.

Suddenly realization hit her with excitement. It must be rare to have fresh meat from the Atlantic Coast to be in the Pacific North West. She went through her desk as she said, "You must be Zelena Bishops girls. She informed me of her new batch this semester. Was curious when the next helping girls in need would come. Had five girls attending here the past four years. Such a sweet lady." Soon she found the two files she was looking for.

"I have your schedule right here and the map of the school." She brought some paper to the counter to show them. By the lanyard with a school ID her name was Shelly Copes.

She went over our schedule s and the best root on the map to get to our classes, then handed yellow slips for each teacher to sign and bring back at the end of the day. Afterwards she took our picture and within several minutes we got our school ID which obtains our student number, scanner code for lunch, and library, follow by locks and the number of the locket. Luckily Ginger and my locker are close together.

Afterwards we left the faculty office and walked around the campus in search for our lockers. Unfortunately being the new kids is hard to find things are. The school in general was divided into separate buildings, let alone surrounded by a fence from the forest. We were going back and forth making fools of ourselves in front of the student body. Soon a knight in shining armor comes in, being an Asian boy.

"You guys must be new," he stated.

"Guilty," Ginger replied. "The names Ginger."

"Hi, I'm Eric." He introduces himself offering a hand.

"Eleanor," I said shaking his.

"Well, you're in luck; I'm the eyes and ears of this place." He said. "Anything you girls need, a tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?"

We chuckled as I said, "A tour guide would be great."

"Alright," he said as he took a look at our schedules and locker number. He then led the way to the building where our lockers would be. "So, tell me about yourselves?"

"Um, why?" Ginger asked.

"Need a good headline for your feature." He explained. "I'm on the paper, and you gals are news, front page."

"What?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, why you shy or something?" he said.

"No she's kinda the more suffer-in-silence type." Ginger teased.

"No I'm not," I said glaring daggers at her then turned to Eric. "Sorry, just a bit shock."

"Chillax." Eric assured. "No feature."

"C'mon Ella, what can a feature do to ya?" Ginger said.

I thought about, "All right."

Eric smiled happily as he escorted us to our lockers where we put our things. Afterwards he led Ginger to her class before Eric and I went to the same class together. Apparently Ginger had a few AP class. She must be that smart, especially for her age. Probably motivation when she was in the foster system. When we reached Trigonometry class, I gave my slip to Mr. Varner. He nodded taking the slip signing his name on it. Next put my coat on the row of hooks where other coats hang dripping from the rain outside. The class room was small, and there was one empty desk available . . . right in front of the teachers. Terrific.

"Class we have a new student here today," Mr. Varner said. "I like you to meet Eleanor Rivers. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Great. The last thing I want to do is introduce myself, especially in front of the class. So I put my bag on the desk and stood in front of everyone. All eyes were on me.

"Um, hi, I'm Eleanor, but I prefer to be called Ella. I'm seventeen years old and I've moved here from Massachusetts." I said leaving it at that.

"Where from Massachusetts?" One girl asked a tall girl with brown hair and eyes wearing glasses.

"Salem, I'm from Salem Massachusetts." I answered.

"So is it true about the Salem Witch trials?" the girl continue to asked.

"Depends, are you taking account from Arthur Miller's play right _The Crucible_, the tourist advertisement, or historical?" I replied. The class goes silent, though I notice one girl with blond hair, pale skin, and honey brown eyes smirked. "Actually, the Salem Witch Trial is a misunderstanding. Just one way to kill your neighbor to get more property."

"All right, Miss Rivers, you can take a seat." Mr. Varner said amused.

I nodded taking a seat at my desk next to the girl who asked me questions. She introduced herself as Angela Webbers, being a member of the paper. I nodded hoping the paper doesn't ruin my reputation. Deep down I don't want to go through high school drama again.

.o0o.

_Ginger's POV_

It was thirty minutes before lunch as I was in P.E. So far my courses went well, especially in Mr. Mason who signed my slip and let me take a seat. No introduction. Sadly it didn't work in my next two glasses, only got the sign in and get ready in Physical Education. The gym teacher introduced me to the girls who were preparing for a game of Volleyball while the boys did basketball. I wasn't keen on the sport; prefer to do laps around the gym instead of doing this. Still I got drag into the game and try to keep an eye out from getting hit in the head.

It wasn't long before I had to spike the ball. I debated if I should use magic, but decided not to as I lifted the ball into the air and spike it. The ball went straight up then made a curved hitting a guy back of the head. _Oh shit,_ I thought trying not to laugh as he turned around trying to figure out what happened while picking the ball up.

I walk over to him, "Sorry about that."

He was tall with a baby face having pale blue eyes, and blond hair. "No way. No, no, no . . . . That's . . . that's . . . don't . . ." he stuttered. "You're Ginger, right?"

"Yeah, the new girl." I confirmed.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm Mike Newton." He introduces shaking my hand.

"Cool," I said.

Another girl joined in being petite like me with voluminous curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes. "She's got a great spike, huh?"

Mike chuckled rubbing his head, "Yeah, it's. . . "

"I'm Jessica. By the way, we have history together." She said.

"Oh, right." I said.

"Hey, you're from New Orleans, right?" she asked, which I nodded. "Aren't people from New Orleans supposed to have, like, a French accent?"

"Oh, I was born in Florida outside of Tampa. I just lived a year in New Orleans before coming here." I explained.

"Really, where else have you lived?"

"A lot of places," I said not wanting to be detailed.

The gym teachers called us back to the game. So with a nod Jessica and return to our separate teams and play another round before it was time to freshen up. Jessica offered me to join her for lunch; I said sure and asked if we can invite Eleanor too. She shrugs as we walked down the halls with Mike, spotting Eleanor who seemed a bit irritated. I wonder how many people asked her about Salem and the witch stuff, of course in the tourist perspective.

I introduced Eleanor to them and they were intrigued by her previous stay asking stuff about witches. Eleanor kept a peaceful look as she answered about her home town. Once in the cafeteria we got our lunch and walked over to the table where Eric sat talking with friends. Mike generously pulled our chairs, which Eleanor and I sat down.

"Hey, Mikey! You met my girls, Eleanor and Ginger?" Eric asked.

"Oh, your girls?" Mike replied.

The boys were debating when a guy with dark skin wearing a red sweatshirt zoomed in between Eleanor and Mike. "My girl." He said, kissing Eleanor's cheek then yank Mike's chair out of him. Mike slipped out with a thunk before chasing after the guy who called out. "Sorry I had to mess up your game, Mike!"

I couldn't stop laughing with the others, although Eleanor was blushing mad. She probably never had an unexpected kiss, let alone this type of attention. Guess being the new girl is a good start.

"Oh, my God." Jessica chuckled. "It's like first grade all over again. You two are the shiny new toy."

Suddenly a girl comes up with a camera shouting smile. A flash goes off causing me to go blind for a moment. What the hell. "Okay."

"Sorry," She said. "I needed a candid for the feature."

"How about a better pose, Angela?" Eleanor offered.

The girl whose name is Angela nodded, readying her camera. Having a known, Eleanor and I got into a better position and smiled at the camera. She smiled looking at the image, "Thanks. This is better than another editorial on teen drinking."

"You can also do eating disorders." Eleanor suggested.

"Or speedo padding on the swim team," I added.

"Actually that is a great idea." Angela said.

Angela and Jessica started talking about how the swim team can't have these traits creating gossip. Eleanor started eating her food, although she seemed a bit cold. I ask if she was okay, only to get a nod. So I just went back to my pizza listening to the girls chat until staring at the window. Noticing people who are pale as stones walking it. They practically look like they came out of the runway or a fashion shoot, all godly features.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The Cullen," Angela answered.

Jessica leaned forward. "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves." Angela added.

"Yea, 'because they're all together." Jessica said. "Like, together, together."

The first couple came in first, the girl was had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of Vogue Magazine. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. Next to her was a big-muscled guy like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. They must be seniors this year no doubt. Jessica continues her gossip, "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy, Emmett, they're like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela reminded.

"Yeah, but they live together." Jessica complained. "It's weird."

"I think I have her in my math class," Eleanor whispered to me.

I nodded as the next group of Cullen's came in. The short girl was whimsical almost like a pixie, thin if not petite. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. Something about her said witch, however the atmosphere did not obtain the aura that we witches could see. The boy she held hands with was blond, taller and leaner. He held some physical traits as Rosalie, so I assumed they were sibling or twin.

"The little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's really weird," Jessica said. "And she's with Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain?"

"Are Jasper and Rosalie related?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, they are twins," Angela confirmed. "Their last name is Hale."

"So there shouldn't be a problem with them living together." I said. "Also lucky to have a hot guy."

"Of brother," Eleanor sighed shaking her head.

"Dr. Cullen's like the foster dad/matchmaker." Jessica said.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela teased.

We all chuckled from the joke then sighed. Eleanor continues to shudder rubbing her arms together. Our new classmate told us sometimes the cafeteria gets cold and to bring a sweater. She nodded as she zipped up her coat. Wow, Eleanor really looks uncomfortable.

"Who's he?" she asked.

I look up and whoa hot guy on board. In fact he sorta looks like the guy who played _Cedric Diggory_ from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. What can I say; I like to compare people to celebrities when I get bored. And this guy is a hunk, with angular facial features, bronze hair, and a jaw line. If this was a cartoon I be drooling.

"That's Edward Cullen," Jessica smiled slightly. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care, you know?"

Jessica must have attempted to get in a relationship with him and he must turn her down. So to make her smile I asked softly so he doesn't hear. "Is he gay or somethin'?"

Jessica chuckled in a fit of giggles meanwhile the Cullen family who sat in the far corner, were laughing as well. Edward sat there glaring at his foster siblings. Uh, must be a coincident.

"Never thought about that. Maybe?" Jessica said wiping a tear. "Seriously though, like, don't waste your time."

"Don't worry, he's not my type." I assured.

Although I felt his eyes staring at me. I turn my head to see him and his family watching us with loathing or curiosity. The Edward look at me sent shivers down my spine. It almost looks like he hiding something. So I turn my head and did a jinx spell causing his soda to fall off the table spilling on the floor. There was a slight ruckus as Emmett and Alice laughed at him.

Good, that should teach him not to stare at people.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'**

**What do you all think?**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and seriously guys, I would appreciate for some review. Reviews are like motivation. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4: Menand Spells

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**_

**Chapter 4: Men . . . and spells.**

_Ginger's POV_

After lunch I went to my next class which was Biology in Mr. Molina's class. Mike and Angela had the same class as me so we walked together. Mike seemed a bit nervous, almost like a crushing school boy. Usually most guys who weren't hard core would stay away from girls with color dyed hair, and a skull on her back. Yet the boys such as Mike, Eric, and the one who pulled the prank, Tyler seemed interested in Eleanor and I. either it's because we are new and they are being nice, or they have a thing for the bad girl.

When we enter the science room Mike went for the introduction, "Mr. Molina."

"Hey, Mike." The teacher said, till seeing me. "Oh, yes. Miss Ives. Hi. Can I have the pass?"

I gave him the pass, crossing the fan. A shuddered went down my spine as I corrected my hair while Mr. Molina signed the pass. "Thank you. Welcome to the class." He said handing me the text book. "Here. Here's your stuff, okay? And I got a seat for you right here, so come over. The last one. Just follow along till you catch up."

The only available seat in the class room was next to Edward Cullen. He appeared tensed, with a hand over his mouth as if we was about to hurl. Yet his perspective in his black eyes seemed a bit hostile, practically furious . . . maybe his expensive shoes got damage from the soda. If he's OCD then we got a serious problem.

He didn't look at me as I took a seat and set my book down. The moment the material met contact on the counter, his postured changed. He was leaning away from me. What is his probable? It's not like I have a transmitted disease. I sighed, opening my notebook as Mr. Molina started class.

"All right, guys, today we are gonna be observing the behavior of _planaria, _aka flatworm." As the teacher handed two samples per each table.

Edward hesitantly slides one of the samples to me. His other hand still covering his mouth. This concerns me for I thought he was actually going to puke. So I asked quietly, "You okay?"

He managed to nod, though by my Sybil ability it was a lie. Black empty eyes staring at me is frustration, anger, and what can be seen hunger. Taking a sigh, I scooted away in case he does puke and focused on Mr. Molina lecture of the zombie worm. I took notes very carefully, always looking down or at the teacher when he writes something on the whiteboard.

During the whole class he never relaxed or asked to be excused. When it came to the group work on dissecting the flatworm he simply ignored me. Not even putting his perspective on observation. This irritated me, for I take learning seriously in order for a better life. And here this guy is not being a good partner.

After what felt like hours the school bell rang. Before the hammer hit the bell in a few seconds, Edward stormed off immediately. When he walked through the door the bell rang. Jesus Christ, what the hell is his problem? I asked for the umpteenth time. I gather my things as Mike came over to me.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?" Mike asked. "I've never seen him act like that."

"I wish," I muttered, sling on my backpack. Apparently that isn't Cullen's boy usual behavior.

"He's a weird guy," Mike lingered.

"Weird indeed," I agreed.

Mike laughed shaking his head as we left the class room.

The next two classes went by in a flash for the anger that stirred within me. I was tempted to cast a hex spell on Edward for being such a jerk. But when I caught up in my English class with Eleanor, I decided not to. It seems we both are having mix emotion kind of day. We made new acquaintance who might become friends in the giver week or so, fair classes, and irritation.

Once we got our things, we headed back to the secretary's office to turn in our slips. And load and behold Edward Cullen was there taking with Mrs. Cope. His tone sound a bit desperate, almost pleading. As he leaned forward almost in the woman's face.

"There must be something open." He said. "Physics? Biochem?"

"No, every class is full." Mrs. Cope said. "Just a minute, girls. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology."

What the F, is he seriously switching class because of me. Now I'm pissed as I glared at him wanting to set the jerk on fire.

"Fine." He forced out. "Just . . . I'll just have to endure it."

He marched out between Eleanor and me almost banging our shoulders. He opens then slammed the door open leaving however once the door shut, he tripped over his feet. Edward manages to catch himself though looked at us glaring before walking away. Okay . . . that wasn't me. I looked at Eleanor who seemed a bit please. Alright, girl doesn't follow to the rules!

Anyway, Eleanor and I returned the slips before getting in the car and driving home. I sat in the passenger seat furious as I messed with the radio to find a good station.

"What a prick," I muttered. "Seriously, what bit him in the ass?"

"I don't know," Eleanor said. "Though there's something about him and his siblings I don't like."

"Whatcha mean?" I asked.

"I can't say, the atmosphere around them seems dark." She said. "I can handle one in a classroom, but put them together and it's like Antarctica."

"Huh, maybe their cold hearted bitches like Jessica said." I suggested.

"Maybe," she said though her thoughts were elsewhere.

We returned to the cabin and set our school work on the dining room table. Eleanor went to us a snack while I headed upstairs grabbing my IPod bringing it down stairs. It would be easier and quicker to do our homework early so when Zelena comes home she can teach us right away. Sadly when it came to sciences, we were on the opposite spectrum. As I took biology and Eleanor has Chemistry.

After three hours of doing homework and listening to music we finished everything. So we spent time in in Eleanor's room as she showed me some of the witching culture.

.o0o.

_Eleanor's POV_

I sat on the bed going through my playlist to show Ginger some of the music most adolescent casters would listen to. She wasn't surprise when _Evanescence_, _Breaking Benjamin,_ and _Within Temptation, _was in the IPod. When _Blue Foundations, Muse, Paramore_, _and The Black Ghosts_ came up she freaked.

"Seriously, you listen to these bands?" she asked.

"Yeah, you thought tis all classical music and wiccan chants?" I replied. "I even have some Stevie Nicks."

"Stevie Nicks," She said not amuse.

"Actually she is a caster. She has the ability of siren and telekinesis." I clarified, as I put one of her songs called _Crystals._ A siren is an ability that can go into two parts. One is the seduction which brought the legend of the sires, and the other is the transcendence of entering to one soul. And listening closesly you can feel the spiritual connection. "Just listen and feel how the magic enters to your soul."

She nodded then went to my closet pulling out a black tailcoat style jacket with a white pinstripe pattern, puffed shoulders, bell sleeves with flared cuffs, and a bow accent on the back. She put it on without asking as she strikes a pose. Afterwards took it off and laughed at the next article of clothing. She pulled out vintage style dress with black floral lace overlay, black braid with ruffled lace trim scoop neckline, corset lacing, handkerchief-hem skirt, and puffed lace sleeves with ruffled edges.

"Be careful with that one," I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"It holds sentimental value." I said.

"Really," she laughed pressing it against her form.

"I'm serious, that was the last dress my grandfather gave me before he passed." I said.

My grandfather Horatio enjoyed to spoiled his grandchildren, having relation to Victorian and vintage theme. Since growing up under his household, he kept to caster tradition to dress in the fashion. So when I get home from school I change into dresses like the one Ginger is holding. It's hard to find stores with the fashion other than _Hottopic_. So my grandfather would hire a seamstress making me these special dresses for holidays, gatherings, and other caster occassion.

Ginger nodded as she put the dress away apologizing. She then pulled out a hat causing both of us to laugh. It was a black felt floppy hat.

"I envy you," Ginger said.

"You can borrow my clothes, just not the dresses." I said.

"I don't know if I can fit into your clothing's." She said. "You're taller than me."

True, I was five foot seven while Ginger is five foot two. Although what I gain in height, she gains in curves. I was practically flat chested while she has a bust line. Anyway, we simply talk as I continue to expose her to Caster culture. As we talk I took out some baoding balls using my telekinesis. The slight rolling jingle playing when the balls moved around in circles.

"Girls!" Zelena called out from down stairs returning from her work at Port Angeles. She owns a bath and body store filled with hygiene and soothing products. Although little did the customers know that they are applying potions to make them feel good.

"Coming," Ginger called back. "Better get ready for training."

I nodded putting the baoding balls back in the case. We came down to find the dining room, the table having decorative candlesticks. Zelena came out from the kitchen with a cage filled with two dead doves. Ginger shuddered at the poor creatures. By the looks of it, with the red spot on the chest. The doves were stabbed in the heart by a needle.

"Today we are going to try the six of the _Seven Wonders_ to know the basics. You girls are at the age of young maiden by ancestors' terms. So let's see where we are at: first telekinesis, next pyrokinesis, then Concilium, and later Vitalum Vitalis." Zelena said.

"Vitalum Vitalis?" Ginger asked.

"Transferring one's life force to another." I answered. "But that is only four?"

"Well, it is a school night." Zelena said.

"Oh," I said, as Ginger and I took our place at the end of the table.

"Now, I want you to focus on bringing the candlesticks to you." Zelena said standing on the other side of the table. "Eleanor, this is your bailiwick. Show Ginger how it is done."

I nodded as I stared at the candlesticks imagining the silver object move towards me. With an inhale my magic grasped the candlestick and exhaling it slide across the table and into my hand. "Simply imagine it and breathe. Like fishing, inhale is the catch and exhale is the pull."

Ginger nodded as she got in a comfortable position as she place her hand on the table and attempt telekinesis. There was a lot of determination in her stare. So much focus than I ever seen. Sadly after twenty minutes the candlestick remained in the same post.

"Dammit," Ginger huffed.

"It's alright, not all hold the same ability." Zelena assured. With a wave of her hand the candlestick slides elegantly towards Ginger. "Next should be easy for you girls. Pyrokinesis."

Ginger smiled as she leaned forward and breathed on the candlewick. Instantly the wick caught ablaze with much flame, like the wax string was coated in lighter fluid. Ginger suck in the exhaled slowly causing the flame to subdue to a normal light.

"Still need to work on control." Zelena noted. "Eleanor."

I nodded as I leaned forward some and blew on the wick softly as if I was telling a whisper. A spark snapped and slowly the flame came to life growing tall of five inches then settle down to a normal inch. Zelena nodded in approval. She took a notebook and wrote these down.

"Concilium, also known as '_Mind Control'_. Tis a difficult craft to master, when properly exercised, can bend the strongest of wills to your desire. Let see which of you girls possess that ability."

"How do we do it?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Like this," Zelena said.

She stared at us with a wicked look. I felt a warm present wrapped around me, as if a snake coiled around my limbs with a mask over my face. Next thing I knew, I step towards Ginger and kissed her. Our eyes widen from the shock before she pushed away. I on the other hand gasped in horror covering my lips. That wasn't my first, but I'm heterosexual not homosexual. Also the stunt is violation to one's personal space. Meanwhile Zelena was laughing up a storm wiping tears away.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist an opportunity." She apologized.

_Guess we know out mentor has a sick sense of humor._ I thought bitterly.

Anyway we each stood on either side of the wall staring at each other. Ginger was first to go as she stared at me with determination. We stood there for five minutes as nothing happened. My grandfather said motivation helps with it comes from provoking a person.

"Stare all you want, _creole_ girl." I said. "Nobody controls my mind but me."

Gingers eyes narrows, "_Ma chère_, this is only the beginning."

After ten minutes nothing happed. Ginger stopped trying and sighed proudly saying she doesn't possess the force. "And I really wanted to be a Jedi."

I chuckled as I stared deeply into Gingers eyes forcing my magic onto her. I could feel the push as invisible tentacles wrapped around her limbs swirling up till veiling over her face. For a moment I thought I have the ability as I imagine Ginger to do the hula. However it never happened. The invisible veil pushed hard against her face to enter her mind but something blocked it. I pushed harder until suddenly like a spring my power slammed back smacking me in the face.

I gasped covering my nose bending over some. Pain consumed my face from being smack by an unknown anomaly. Like anybody who feels immense amount of pain, my face turned red, eyes watery, and feeling the pain badly. Zelena walked over to check the damage while Ginger stood there shocked.

"Is she alright?" Ginger asked concern.

Zelena took a good look of my face, then casted a soothing spell to ease the swelling, "She'll live. I guess concilium is not your ability either."

But I had it. I almost had a grasp on Gingers mind. But it's like there is a shield blocking it. Maybe I'm overthinking it? No one's mind is protected unless one is strong minded and a charm.

Next it was time for Vitalum Vitalis. The dead doves were placed on the table on top of silver platters. Couldn't tell if this was morbid or not. Although Gingers reactions seemed so. I on the other hand found it normal since growing up with Casters.

"Vitalum Vitalis," Zelena explained. "Chant the spell and exhaled into the doves lips. This is a rare spell that I want you girls to take seriously. You will be transferring a part of your life force to revive the birds. If you succeed, know to never use it unless for dire need. Otherwise the constant amount of the spell is used the short your life span."

"How so?" I asked.

"A Caster normal lifespan is three hundred years," She explained. "But as the years go on and the wars, we used this spell to aid our nationality, family, friends, and the most common thing, love. Now, Vitalium Vitalis."

Ginger and I nodded in understanding as we took our doves and examine them. I stared at the poor innocent creature. Pure and white as snow, if only the puncture wound haven't left the white feathers pure. I whispered the spell almost indistinctly before breathing into the dove beak. It was like a soft hollow surge plunge up from lungs and into the dove. Afterwards I pulled back to see if it work.

The dove lay on its back lifeless. After a minute the bird blinked confused as I adjusted itself to stand. Quickly before the bird starts flying I grasped the creature and petted it softly to calm its nerves. Ginger on the other hand continues to practice, yet the dove on the platter remained dead. She sighed as she looks at Zelena.

"Tis all right, not everyone haves this ability." She said.

"How do you know," Ginger challenged. "Everyone proudly says you have everything!"

Zelena gave a sad smiled as she walked over to the dove and whispered the incantation like a kiss. A minute goes by, except the bird remains dead. Ginger looked at Zelena feeling guilty for what she said a moment ago.

"Resurrection is not my capability." She said, taking the living dove and putting it in the cage. "For I'm not as powerful as those in the Council, let alone Fiona Goode."

Ginger nodded as she light another candle using her hand. I on the other hand, walked over to the second dove and chanted the spell reviving the creature. The dove instantly brought back to life.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Really, leave a review. A review motivates me. **

'


	5. Chapter 5: Family can be complicating

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or American Horror Story**_

**Chapter 5: Family can be complicating **

_Eleanor's POV_

I was preparing for another day of school when all of the sudden my cellphone rang. Strange, no one would call me at this time day of age. Curiously I picked the phone up seeing an unknown number then answered.

"Eleanor Rivers," I said.

"Hello my shining light," my mother said.

"Hey mom," I said with a smile.

My mother Constance Rivers. We haven't spoken since Grandfathers funeral, for the next day I was on the plane to Washington. We have been very close, even with the separation she always make sure to contact me no matter the situation, even it is simply a hello. Now that we live on different side of the continent, things will be difficult. Let alone limited visits. I probably won't see her or my father and siblings until the summer.

"How is everything in Forks?" She asked.

"Things are going well, much better actually in the school department." I answered.

"That tis good to hear," she said. "How are things with your new mentor and roommate?"

"Madame Zelena is great, she isn't overbearing, and my roommate Ginger has a strong personality. I discover I can do Vitalum Vitalis." I said.

"Really?" she replied surprised.

"Absolutely," I confirmed.

"Just be careful when using that ability. Grandfather Horatio used a lot of that ability causing him to die so young." Constance warned.

"I promise," I assured.

Grandfather Horatio died at the age of 187. He served in many wars from the Civil War on the Union side, if not both World War one and two. As he used the Vitalum Vitalis to revive is comrades and civilians. Let alone resurrecting famous war heroes such as Patton. I believe he was there when Patton slapped the soldier in the face incident.

"Good," she said.

"_Please insert $1.25 for an additional three minutes."_ A female voice announced out of the blue.

"Mom, where's your cell?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

She sighed, "Don't laugh, but your brother Phillip electrocuted my phone and revive the charger making it run away."

I laughed to this, "Seriously?"

"Yes, minus the charger part." She answered. "I literally can't have technology for nice things."

"So Phillip is showing signs of electrokinesis?" I asked.

My brother Philip the middle child of the family recently turned twelve. It's normal for children to show their magical ability before the Test of Magic. From the age ten I could easily blow on a candle lighting the wicks. Was a funny prank to light the candle continuously while my parents tried to blow them out. Also my seven year old baby sister Winifred who seemed intelligent than an average kid. Wanting to read instead of playing with Barbie's. If she wanted to play with dolls, the toy would be voodoo. Just have to make sure there is no enchantment on the doll for the sake of another person.

"Yes, this makes things difficult for our hair and furniture. You should have seen Winifred, her hair stood up like the bride of Frankenstein. Took two days in settling down and a haircut to cut off the burnt ends." Mom answered.

"When is he taking his test?" I asked.

"After school is over, your father been busy in maintaining his powers although we might had to home school him." She said. "When he takes the test, your father might become his mentor."

"Might be easy for him," I said then asked. "Is Winifred showing signs?"

"No, although she does have a remarkable memory," Mom answered. "I see potion craft is in her future."

"I miss you guys," I said.

"Oh my shining light, I miss you, too." Constance said. "But tell me more about your school. Now, what are the students like? Are there any handsome gents? Are they being nice to you? You can always jinx them if they aren't."

I sighed softly, "Well, they are very welcoming and go by familiar terms."

"I sense something happen," she said. "What happen?"

"One guy surprised me with a kiss on the cheek." I said. "But don't worry, it wasn't serious, just a minor prank on his friend."

"Oh, all right." Mom said. "Remember if things get to uncomfortable tell them what you feel."

"I know," I breathed. "Tell the rascals I love them."

"I will, love you." She said.

"Love you, too." I said before hanging up.

I sighed once more before grabbing my bag and headed downstairs for the second day of school. Sometimes I wish I could tell my mother all the details in training, yet I couldn't. My family is a proud mix culture family, and if a child accomplishes some of the difficult parts of the Seven Wonders, then words goes out. And the last thing I need is the North American Supreme knocking on the door to find her successor. Also rumors of Fiona Goode experiencing some complication.

My ethic group of casters takes the Seven Wonders seriously for it is the next step to the final task of being declared Supreme. Or at least on my mother side. My father side comes from a different branch of casters who can manipulate other abilities. There is no such thing as a Supreme from his ethnic, let alone a powerful individual; unless you are a Natural or Catalyst. As Fiona Goode mastering the Seven Wonders follow by her other abilities of Regenerating life-force transfusion. A simple kiss and all your life-force can be drained turning you older while she becomes physically younger.

Just the thought of that made me shuddered.

Ginger came down with a determined face.

"Planning to kill someone?" I asked, wondering if Edward Cullen is going to be the next victim.

"No," She said. "I'm determining to confront him to see what his problem is."

I nodded as we got our pop tarts and headed out into the wagoneer. We listen to _Three Days Grace_ on the radio until reached the school and parking at the student parking lot. It was still early so we simply waited at the hood of the car waiting. As Ginger waited, I talked to Tyler and our friends next to his van.

.o0o.

_Ginger's POV_

I planned to confront Edward and demand to know what his problem was. Leaning against the Wagoneer hood listening to the music on my IPod waiting.

Edward's brothers Emmett and Jasper arrived in the large jeep parking next to the red BMW where the girls Alice and Rosalie waited. They got out of their cars, hugging each other before heading inside. Yet at the stairs they stop to turn and face me. Rosalie held a loathing stare in her gaze while the others seemed cautious. Although Alice appeared to be excited, as if she knows something none of the others know.

Suddenly something struck me in the head tangling into my hair. I jumped a bit surprised till pulling out the assault item to be a twizzler. Turning my head to find Tyler holding a pack while the others laughed. Eleanor seemed amused from the lack of focus. I chuckled, applauding to Tyler's trick before heading inside.

All morning I kept my guard up to find Edward Cullen. Sadly he did not show today. He wasn't in the halls let alone in the cafeteria. I attempted to keep watch for Edward while listening to Jessica and Angela talk about the latest gossip. Eric tried to chat with Eleanor for the feature in next month's newspaper. Asking selective questions on what is her favorite music, food, places she had been, and etc.

When Eric asked me questions, I tried to keep them simple. However words got me sidetracked that I let out I was actually a foster kid. Many of the kids in our table stopped to look at me. Unlike the Cullen wonderful life foster system, I had the worse for two years. In fact where the Cullen's were sitting across the cafeteria in the exact table, they stared at me. For a moment I thought Emmett and Alice experience the dark side of the system, however my Sybil powers told me it was a lie.

_Lie. Lie. Lie. _Nearly everything about them seems to be a lie by just looking at them.

I even stared at Eleanor who had her coat on still shivering. She mentions that she is somewhat unsettled when the Cullen is in the Cafeteria. So I took note of this wondering if they aren't human. Of course I laughed it off.

At Mr. Molina biology class had one student absent. It was nice to do some work without the death glares. But I really wanted to talk with Edward and see what the deal is. How can you talk to somebody who isn't here? Yet I desperately wanted to talk with him.

I got this nagging feeling that I was the cause of his absent.

If there is a problem then I have the right to know.

Afterschool Eleanor and I got in the wagoneer. I went into the glove box to pull out the list for groceries. Apparently Zelena hardly has anything edible to eat other than the basic pop tarts and potatoes and meats. If you take a look of her pantry you will find nothing more than herbs, spices, and jars filled with things you truly don't want to know about.

Like I said before it's not easy to be a witch.

.o0o.

Eleanor and I finished our homework before preparing for dinner. Turns out Eleanor can cook some exceptionally gourmet meals. As she wonder around the kitchen to create some meat in pastry cuisine. I sat by the table borrowing Eleanor's laptop to check my emails. There were several from my friends in New Orleans, one from Cordelia asking how I was doing in Fork, and the last my mother.

I hardly make contact with Betsy since I was put on the Foster System. By law I could only make contact with my mother on every other weekend through the telephone, one month visitation under supervision, and limitless email contact. Some of the host families I lived in never let me use their computers while the schools doesn't allow student to use the internet for personal reasons. When I discovered I was a witch . . . things gone worse in contact.

I tried desperately to know who my biological father was but she wouldn't answer when the guardians let me visit her before Miss Robichaux's Academy. She tried to sue the system for handing me over to an academy. But the Council interferes saying I was no longer her daughter. "She is our daughter now, Betsy. You've done all you could." Myrtle Snow told mom. Of course the last sentence was a lie, mere force.

_Georgia, _

_I miss you so much my sweet little Georgia. I know things haven't been going well since the incident with Nick. But I want you to know I love you so much. You are my pride and joy, my source of happiness. I have some great news! I'm coming to New Orleans. In fact, I got a job offer in the city. If the interview goes well we have a chance to see each other. Oh I hope we can see each other again and spend the week at least. _

_Please respond so we can make plans._

_Love, _

_ Mom._

I sighed when reading her letter. Although it is nice she is taking the next step to get out of the hellhole she been living. Her dreams are not going to come true soon. Not for another four years until I'm legal of age to be independent in the Caster world. So I started typing to her to give the sad news.

_Mom,_

_I got your email and I'm afraid us seeing each other is not going to happen in New Orleans. I was transfer to another mentor in Washington State. I can't give details but things are pleasant here. Yeah, it rains like hell, but I made a new friend. I do wish we could see each other again. Maybe when summer vacation starts I can I my mentor if we could hang out. It depends though. _

_I love ya, and will call or write soon._

_From, _

_ Georgia. _

I click send and look up to see Eleanor sautéing boil chicken, onions, and mushrooms in a pan while adding Sherry wine. The smell was watery to a point I could salivate over the fragrance.

"Want some help?" I offered.

"Can you take the pastry shells and put them in the oven?" She asked.

"Sure," I said, taking the frozen packaging of pastry shells and applies them on the tray then put it in the oven on the precise temperature. Then set the timer so they don't burn. "What are ya cooking?"

"Sherry mushroom chicken," Eleanor answered. "Something my mother taught me."

"Smells good," I said, before going to the fridge to grab a salad back. Might as well make my portion for dinner. Otherwise I'll be on dish duty.

"Thank you," she said.

Ten minutes later Zelena came home from work. She seemed exhausted as she walked into the kitchen slumping into a chair, using her powers to conjure a bottle of beer from the fridge. Something tells me there was an unhappy customer who did not read the instruction properly at work. She took a few sips of beer then sighed, "Men."

I nodded setting the small table up in the kitchen. Eleanor brought the food over and we ate in silence. The silence seemed comfortable as we ate. The only sound you should hear is the breaking of the pastry and crunching sound of everybody chew their meals.

"So, have you girls made some friends?" Zelena asked.

"Some, we've been talking with some girls name Angela and Jessica. Also a few guys Mike, Tyler, and Eric." Eleanor answered.

"Hmm, just don't get to close to show them our secrets." She warned.

"We know," I said. "By the way, do you know the Cullen family?"

Instantly Zelena stiffened as she cut through the shell pastry hard to clanking it on the plate. "As in Dr. Cullen family?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Yes, from what I hear he's a _good_ doctor. Could be certify to work in any high end hospital instead of this little town. From what I hear the children are deviant, thinking to high standards. Chief Swan says them _kids _are very mature and haven't caused any trouble here." Zelena said, holding a bit of loathing in her words. It surprised me in the amount of venom she held to I wonder if it at the children or Dr. Cullen in general. She looked at us with sharp eyes. "I want you girls to stay away from them if possible. They may seem nice people, but they are dangerous."

"Why?" I asked.

"It is not my place to say, but I want you to keep on guard." She said with much authority.

That night Zelena canceled today's lesson saying she wasn't feeling well. Eleanor and I washed the dishes wondering what bite Zelena in the ass. I tried to ask Eleanor if she knew, but she shrugged. I sighed as we finish up cleaning then headed to the living room to watch TV. All night I thought about Edward and the Cullen's wondering what is going on.

They are label as outcast in both human and caster society.

But why?

'''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you all think? **

**I decided to make a few twist now and then crossing between the book, movie, and AHS. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Accident

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or American Horror Story**_

**Chapter 6: Accident**

_Eleanor's POV_

I waited for Ginger as usual to come down stairs. It has been a week since Edward Cullen got on her bad side. He hasn't shown let alone his family showing any sign of concern. Ginger even asked me about asking Rosalie Hale if she knew about Edwards's whereabouts. I told my coven sister to stop being a stalker and let the situation slide. There is no way I'm asking Rosalie Hale in Trig about her brother. Let alone the atmosphere she protruded.

Something about her and her siblings just sends shivers down my spine. I don't know why but there is a sense of danger coming off them. Even if they look attractive and distance, I get an image of a Venus fly trap.

Also this week been normal of our training. Zelena been focused on our pyrokinesis since that is the most dangerous ability we have compare to the others. Ginger precisely needs help maintain her ability after the ignition of the flame. I on the other hand had been focused on the task of divination and telekinesis. It's ironic I can read runes but I can't understand tarot cars. As I sat at the table with Zelena trying to read her future or Gingers. Yet I can't elaborate the possible story in the cards.

My grandfather taught me the runes, as in four carved ivory totems in shape of rhombus/diamonds. On one side were the ancient alphabets spelling out the word true. On the other side the runes are blank meaning false. These runes had been in my family for generation, especially the material coming real elephant ivory. Don't get me wrong, but back in those days it was legal. Now the law banned hunting any ivory or selling it. And I most definitely not am going to sell these family heirlooms.

Ginger finally came down and nodded. I handed her toast as we walked out of the cabin to find a police cruiser in the driveway. Zelena was talking to the police officer both in a casual conversation. The police officer was tall and average build with a mustache, brown hair and eyes, and probably in his mid-forties. He looked up and nodded to us in greeting.

Zelena turned around with a smile, "Girls, I like you to meet Charlie Swan, he is the chief of police here in Forks, and another friend of mine."

"Morning girls," Charlie said.

"Morning Chief," Ginger said.

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked concern, since he is in uniform.

"Nothing is wrong," Zelena assured.

"I help Zelena here to put new tires on the jeep." Charlie explained, kicking the tires on the wagoneer. "Old ones were getting bald. Including the ice building up."

"Thank you," I said.

Charlie nodded, "Also I want warn you of several animal attacks. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal."

"An animal?" Ginger asked.

"You're not in the Atlantic coast anymore," Charlie said.

Chief Swan told Zelena, Ginger, and I took keep us inform in case the animal was near Fork. Since we live outside of Forks, let alone several miles away from the High School. Also he added a deputy shall stroll around these parts every other day for security reason. Zelena nodded thanking Chief Swan before he left.

"Keep an open eye out, girls." She said walking to her cruiser. "And do whatever needs necessary to protect yourselves."

Ginger and I nodded before we got in the wagoneer driving off for school.

.o0o.

_Ginger's POV_

The weather gotten worse by the time Eleanor and I reached the school. Rain, rain, and more rain everywhere, especially dripping wet in the classroom. All day things have gone well, including lunch until the Cullen and Hale twin walked into the cafeteria. I wasn't paying attention until Eleanor tapped my shoulder to see someone.

Sitting in his chair with a bottle of soda was Edward. I sat in my seat surprised that Edward is back, let alone much calmer than he was a week ago. When the shock passed I felt my blood boil from the issue in why I was angry at him, let alone his long absent.

Anyway Eleanor and I were looking into the feature that Eric and Angela created about us. We were impressed on the vocabulary and detail put into this month's front page news. I appreciated that Eric didn't included me being a foster kid, while Eleanor was relieved on stereotypical slang on the Salem witch trials to be limited. Simply we're called the mysterious transfer students coming to FHS to spice things up. Then again the front page cover is both of us in our semi-Goth attire.

We thanked Angela and Eric for this, as they thanked us for something new for the FHS school newspaper. Jessica seemed less intrigued as she commented on the picture instead of the literary work. Although Mike and Tyler seemed intrigued into the paper as if it were the holy bible. I held my suspicions that the three boys at the table are infatuated with Eleanor and me. And let's not forget prom is just around the corner.

News broke out about prom and everybody is excited. I've been to a prom before and it was fun with the guy I went. Of course things are mellow here and I'm debating to go. And I don't want to step on any girls toes since Jessica is eyeing Mike who seemed to have a crush on me. Not wanting have the popular girl to go for the jugular I better make a good excuse.

After lunch the gang and I walk to our classes as Eric talked to Eleanor, "Prom Committee is a chick thing, but I gotta cover it for the paper anyway, and they need a guy to help choose the music, so I need your playlist."

"You truly don't want to hear my playlist." Eleanor said.

"At least some song choices," Eric suggested then hesitantly said. "Hey, listen, I was wondering did you have a date to-"

"What's up new girls, famous already?" Mike shouted sprinkling his damp hat all over us. "How you liking the rain, girls? Better get uses to it."

I chuckled shaking my head. Eleanor agreed before she and Jessica headed to their next class.

"Yeah, Mike, hey, you're real cute, man." Eric complained, as he and Mike discuss jibbers.

I continue to chuckle until seeing Edward Cullen sitting out the table watching me. I shuddered before taking a deep breath I walked over and took my seat. It took a lot of effort not to stare at him as I got my note book ready for today's lessons. Let alone taking a peak of the microscope seeing cells of a plant organism.

"Hello," Edward greeted. I stared at him if he had grown a second head. Is he finally speaking to me? "I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Georgia?"

"Ginger," I corrected. "I prefer Ginger."

"Onion root tip cells, that's what's on your slides right now." Mr. Molina said, walking around starting class. "Okay? So, separate and label them into phases of mitosis, and the first partners that get it right are gonna win the . . . The Golden Onion." As the teacher revealed a sprayed painted golden onion.

Students boo at such the poor prize but I didn't care as I grabbed the microscope, taking a peek. "You been gone a week, do you need to copy my notes."

"That won't be necessary, but thank you." Edward said.

"Why the long absent?" I asked adjusting the lenses to see the phase.

"I was out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons." He explained.

I nodded though my Sybil abilities detect hint of mix of truth and lie. I handed him the microscope to look as I told him, "Prophase." 

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked.

I shook my head no as he went ahead. "It's prophase."

"Told ya," I said, writing the slide number and mitosis phase down on my notebook.

Edward lips twerked upward amused about something, "So are you enjoying the rain?"

I scoffed, "You're seriously asking me about the weather?"

"Yeah. . ." he said confused. "I guess I am."

I rolled my eyes, "It's okay, though hate that it's cold. Warm rain sure, but truly hate the cold weather. Let alone missing the sun shine."

Edward chuckled slightly as he changed the slide taking a look on the mitosis phase. "Anaphase."

"Let me see," I said grabbing the microscope. On the slide one cells chromosome were splitting. "Anaphase."

"Like I said," he countered.

"Better safe than sorry," I muttered, writing the results down.

He simple shook his head amused as he wrote down neatly in his leather cover journal. "If you hate the cold so much, why'd you move to the wettest place in the continental US?"

I stared at him somewhat infuriated by his question. "It's not like have a choice."

"How so?" he asked yet again.

"Because I'm in the foster system," I hissed. "My mom dated the wrong guy and he punched me. Been jumping foster families from Florida up to Virginia until Ms. Bishops took me in. You should know what it's like in the system."

Edward looked between confused, anger, and pity. He grabbed the microscope changing the slides and analyzed the onion sample. We don't speak for some time as I took notes down. I never lose my tempter so easily. But something about Edward brings my guard down. Especially his honey brown eyes so warm and inviting.

Wait a minute weren't his eyes black last week? Maybe he got some contacts? Probably that sounds logical compare to other theories.

"I'm sorry if I brought bad memories," he apologized, looking into the microscope. "It's metaphase. You want to check it?"

I nodded as I examine the slide where the chromosomes in the cell are a line center. Edward and I work together with our assignment without any problems. Once done we written the order down and gave the shared paper to Mr. Molina. The teacher double check our work and nodded, announcing to the class that Edward and I were the first to be done if not having all the slides corrects. Therefore we won the Golden Onion.

The bell rang that Edward walked with me to my locker where I needed to get a textbook for my next class will quick. He talked mostly asking questions about me. Wanting to get to know me it seems. I told him where my previous stay was at the Miss Robichaux's Academy minus the witch and magical part.

"So why didn't you asked the system to stay at the academy?" Edward asked.

"Well, Robichaux's Academy had a shortage of girls staying there. The place needed four girls and sadly I was the only one staying there." I answered. "

"And now you're unhappy." He stated.

"No," I said. "I'm kinda glad to be here."

"I'm sorry, I'm just . . ." Edward paused trying to find the best words. "I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read."

"Good, I prefer to be mysterious." I teased. He chuckled shaking his head. His golden brown eyes shimmering with amusement. That reminded me, "Did you get contacts?"

"No," he answered. My Sybil ability detected no lie in his answer.

"Oh, I was sure your eyes were black last week." I said. "Because now they look like a golden brown."

"Yeah, I know, it's the . . ." Edward started hesitating then answered. "It's the fluorescents."

_Lie, _the Sybil ability detected.

Before I could pursue the question to get the answer, Edward walked off without another word. I huffed at his stubbornness then grabbed my things for next period. I'm determined to unlock the mysteries of Edward Cullen.

.o0o.

After school Eleanor and I were walking back to the wagoneer ready for home. Although I had this strange feeling something bad is going to happen. Not sure what it is, but something is going to happen. Eleanor sensed it as well saying we better get home.

"Nice onion," Eleanor complimented.

"Thanks," I replied. "Won it with Edward in Biology."

"Remember what Zelena said." She reminded.

I sighed opening the back seat tossing my backpack in. "I know."

"You say it, but I don't believe you." She muttered tossing her bag in.

Sometimes I wonder if Eleanor is too serious by the witches code. Then again she hasn't truly lived a normal life. Maybe I should plan some sort of shopping trip or go to Seattle to experience some freedom. Get away from anything magically related.

I looked over my shoulder to find Edward across the parking lot next to a silver Volvo. He watched me while his siblings tried to catch his attention.

"Ginger," Eleanor continued her tone serious with aggression. "He's not one of us."

"I know," I sighed turning my pack while shutting the backseat door.

The bad feeling started to get worse causing the hairs of my neck to rise. Something was not right. Then it happens, the cause of the negative energy. I hear an odd sound. It was a high pitch screech right behind me. I turned around startled to find a dark blue van that is skidding over the ice and damp concrete. Tires locked against the breaks as the driver tried to gain control, but the hydroplaning dominated the steering wheel.

It happens so fast that I could only imagine the see of horrors as the students watch the mere second event. There was no time to dodge the bullet, let alone the shock consuming my leg to become lead. It was going to hit center of the wagoneer and Eleanor and I were standing in the bullzeye. Let alone Eleanor to use her powers to deflect the van as her hands risen up.

Suddenly a white blur zoomed in front of me. It swoops its arms around the smalls off my back knocking me down and shield came over. My head banding against the side of the car and falling hard on my butt, almost slipping. I gasped when the van impacted from the other hand causing it to turn making the rear end struck the tail of the wagoneer then bounced back. The white hand blocked the impact. Almost two feet from my face or so leaving a large dent on the side of the vans body.

_What the hell?_ I thought.

I look up wondering if Eleanor used her power to deflect the van. However it wasn't Eleanor, but Edward who had me in a protective embrace. Screaming began along with shouting. I stared at Edward in utter shock.

"Georgia, are you all right?" Edwards asked softly.

"Uh. . ." I managed to say.

"I think you hit your head pretty hard," he warned.

I could the ache erecting from the back of my head. I touched the abused area and winced. Edward smirked suppressing his laughter. I glared at him. "How the_ fuck_ did you get here?"

"I was standing right next to you, Georgia." He answered his voice serious.

I shoved him trying to sit up. Edward didn't let go saying to be easy till his body tensed. He looked over me, nose scrunching up then release me as he jumped up and over the two ends of the collided vehicles. I manage to stand up confused as look at the direction he saw.

Lying on the ground several feet away from the collision was Eleanor scrunched up into a ball per say. I stumbled over to her wary. I knelt down gently rolling her to her side to find blood. Eleanor whimpered eyes closed to find the left side of her face covers in blood, her mouth bleeding, while she gripped her left shoulder. I stared in shock never seeing this much blood.

"Ella, Ella, oh god." I said trying to stop the bleeding. However she screamed in agony from the simple touch.

Students were gathering around us. Some shouting for 911, friends surrounding us. I tried to shove them off me, but Mike grabbed me by the waist pulling me away from Eleanor. I cried as Angela and a teacher came over to Eleanor. As the teacher manipulated her body to be strait.

"Somebody call 911!" the teacher yelled.

"I already called," a boy replied "They're gonna send somebody over soon."

Mike helped me up as I looked at the driver to find it was Tyler. He appeared shocked and scared. The right sides of his face bleeding, "Ginger, I'm so sorry. I panicked."

I was overwhelmed not sure what is happening. Edward stopped the van at unexplainable speed and strength. Eleanor is severely injured bleeding on the ground. Students are everywhere asking if I'm alright. I just couldn't breathe. I couldn't comprehend in what the hell just happened.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you guys think?  
Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7: ER Conflict

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**_

**Chapter 7: ER conflict **

_Ginger's POV_

I sat on the medical bed having a nurse check my vitals in the emergency room. So much has happen when the EMT's arrive at the incident. Tyler and Eleanor were put on stretchers being hooked up to machines. Eleanor's condition was far worse and any of us. A neck brace put on her while the lace sleeves to her jacket be cut off to check the damage. I manage to cooperate as I lay in the stretcher in the ambulance watching my coven sister being treated rapidly to stop the bleeding. Watching her eyes go open and close occasionally whimper when somebody touch her left arm. She seemed so powerful, but now she is vulnerable in the amount of energy given on impact.

When arriving to Forks General Hospital, the nurses separated us whisking my friend to a private room. I complained saying I fine wanted to be near Eleanor. A nurse told me I can't for they were taking her to an isolated room for an X-ray. She put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one pulled the curtain around for privacy I consider my condition wasn't serious.

Tyler Crowley laid in the next bed over having more nurses' check on him than I. His head wrapped in blood stained bandages. "Ginger, I'm so sorry." He tried to sit up and apologized to me. I couldn't blame him. The car accident wasn't intentional let alone his fault, the other driver who was pulling of his car wasn't paying attention. Nurses removed the bandages on his head exposing the gash above the eye brow. I looked away while trying to assure him it was alright. But when I do the image of Eleanor all bloody comes to mind, let alone Edward saving me.

How did he get over to me so fast? He was on the other side of the parking lot and the next second over me stopping the van. But what irritated me was his lack of protecting Eleanor. He saved me like some armor blanket while Eleanor is tossed aside experiencing the full impact.

The nurses continue to treat him while the one I had took notes saying there was no critical damage other than a nice tender spot on my head and scrapping on my hand. Otherwise the blood on me wasn't mine. But to make sure they wheeled me away for an x-ray to find if there was any fracturing to my skull. There wasn't, just a nice internal bruise follow by a concussion.

I asked if I could see Eleanor, but Nurse Jackie said she is in surgery or something similar to surgery for intensive stitching. The thought of surgery brought more fear. The nurse said her arm got a fracture and dislocated her left shoulder. I sighed sitting on the medical bed ignoring Tyler and other medical staff.

When a surge of magic filled the atmosphere I sense Zelena has arrive. With a deep breath I counted the numbers of seconds reaching to 246 when the doors slammed open. Zelena marched into the emergency room drenched to the bone, her face emotionless, as her heels stomped loudly on the sterilized tile. Behind her was Chief Swan with a defeated look. Must have been trying to calm her down before she marched in with a storm.

"Ginger." She said walking towards me. "You all right?""

"You and I will talk," Chief Swan said to Tyler. He took out a small note pas preparing to take our statement.

"I'm fine, Zelena." I assured her. "I bumped my head. Can I see Eleanor?"

"I'm sorry, Ginger." Tyler once again apologized. "I tried to stop."

"Its fine," I assured him the umpteenth time.

"No, it ain't fine." Zelena scolded.

"Zelena, it wasn't his fault." I told her.

"You and Eleanor could've been killed." She said with much anger.

"But I wasn't," I muttered.

Zelena took a deep breath and exhaled sharply as she glared at Tyler ready to hex him. Chief Swan placed a hand on her shoulder telling my mentor to calm down. She took a deep breath and nodded as her postured slowly relaxed.

It wasn't long before the doctor walked around the corner, and oh my god he was hot. He was young, probably in his late twenties, blond hair... and he was handsomer than any other movie star I'd seen. He was pale, with circles under his golden brown eyes. By the name tag on his white medical coat read Dr. Cullen assuming he is Edwards's dad? Zelena stiffened giving a violent shuddered, her green eyes narrow, consumed with hatred.

"I heard Zelena's foster daughter and cousin was here." Dr. Cullen said.

"Dr. Cullen." Chief Swan greeted.

"Charlie." Dr. Cullen greeted. "Zelena."

"Carlisle." She replied with much tension.

He nodded at them and walked over to me, "I've got this one, Jackie."

Nurse Jackie nodded as she put away the pressure cuff and went to check on another patient. Dr. Cullen stood in front of me taking the clipboard off the bed, "Georgia Ives."

"Ginger," I corrected.

He chuckled, "Well, Ginger, looks like you took quite a spill. How do you feel?"

"Tired," I answered.

He nodded taking a small flashlight and lifted a finger. He instructed me to watch his finger while swinging the flashlight into my eyes. "You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation, but your vitals look good. No sign of any head trauma, other than a nice bump. I think you'll be just fine."

"I'm so sorry, Ginger." Tyler apologized.

Before he could continue Zelena yanked the curtain shutting him up and separating us. Wow, she is pissed. Dr. Cullen didn't seem fazed as she wrote more stuff onto the clipboard.

"Um, it might have been worse if Edward wasn't there." I said. "He pulled me out of the way in time."

"Edward?" Chief Swan asked, and then looks at Dr. Cullen. "Your boy?"

"Yeah, he got to me so fast." I added.

Dr. Cullen nodded, "Sounds like you were very lucky."

"How is Eleanor?" Zelena asked.

Dr. Cullen paused and look at him, "She is recovering as we speak. She dislocated her left shoulder and fractures her wrist, follow by lacerations and concussion. I recommend she stay the night for observation and be discharged tomorrow morning."

Zelena nodded asking for her room number. Dr. Cullen respectively gave her the room number and went to check on Tyler. Without another word we headed to the second floor to the room where Eleanor was staying. Inside was an eye sore.

Eleanor laid in the medical bed hooked up to monitors and an IV. She wore a gown with a blanket up to her waist. She seemed to be asleep, probably filled with drugs to reduce the pain. Bandages cover her head, while her arm was in a sling. Damn, she looked like hell. We walked over to her, though Zelena shut the door and casted a spell to make her hand glow. She waved her hand over Eleanor's body probably checking her condition.

"Will she be alright?" I asked with concern.

"She'll live," Zelena assured. "When she gets discharged we can heal her properly so she won't deal with physical rehab and other treatment."

I nodded and took a seat watching this. I feel somewhat guilty that she got hurt. Zelena continue to treat her secretly before the nurse came in to check on her vitals. Unable to see the injuries I left the room to get some fresh air.

I walked around the halls deep in thought until turning the corner to find Edward in the halls talking to Rosalie Hale and his father. They seemed to be having a serious discussion, let alone the pissed off look Rosalie held.

". . . fifteen kids that what happened." Rosalie hissed. "Emmett and Alice had to restrain Jasper."

"What was I supposed to do, then?" Edward replied. "Let them die?"

"This isn't just about you. It's about all of us." Rosalie said.

"I think we should take this in my office." Dr. Cullen said in hush hush.

All three of them looked up staring at me. Okay, this is awkward as I walked up to Edward, "Sorry, but can I talk to you for a moment?"

Edward sighed with a nod as he and I walked down the halls for a moment until finding a secure private spot to speak.

"What?" Edward asked annoyed his eyes were cold.

"I just wanted to thank you." I said.

"Oh," he replied relaxing a little. "You are welcome."

"Though I want to ask you something," I said. "How did you get to me so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Ginger." He answered.

_Lie, _my powers told me.

"Uh no," I said. "You were on the other side of the parking lot."

"No, I wasn't." Edward said laughing softly.

_Lie, _another lie my powers indicated.

"You were there," I said.

"Ginger, you're . . . You hit your head." He tried to persuade me. "I think you're confused."

"Don't lie to me," I told him. "I know what I saw."

"And what exactly was that?" he challenged, his face tensed staring at me with anger.

"You stopping the van." I said in a low voice. "You blocked it with your hand."

"Well, nobody's gonna believe you, so . . ." he said.

"You be surprise," I murmured. "I wasn't gonna tell. I just want the truth."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" he growled.

I sensed danger coming off of him. His eyes narrow noticing how the golden brown shade turned into a deep brown color. He was not normal that is for sure. I wish I could ask him if he is a caster just like me. But I couldn't risk it. Not in public. What if he is simply a freak with super strength and speed? The next mutant. I can't be sure or risk another witch hunt.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" he said.

"Thanks, for saving my ass." I muttered.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" he asked.

"Nope," I answered popping the p.

He sighed, "Well, then I hope you enjoy disappointment."

With that said he turned around and walked off. I muttered the word asshole before turning around and returning to Eleanor's room. I will get to the bottom of this. I know I'm not crazy. Maybe when Eleanor wakes up she might had seen Edward on the other side of the parking lot too.

.o0o.

_Eleanor's POV_

I open my eyes finding myself in a hospital room. Everything hurt from my head and the left side of my body. Slowly I felt my right arm around trying to locate the nurses button. What happen? All I remember is talking with Ginger, a screech, and being pushed. All else seemed to be a blur, like flickering lights as I went in and out throughout the day until a nurse gave me a sedative.

A hand grabbed my own as I turn my head to see Zelena. "Zel-" I couldn't finished as my words slurred.

"It's all right, dear." She said.

"Feel slug . . . ish." I mumbled.

"You're drugged." She chuckled.

"I'm drunk?" I asked to be confirmed.

Zelena and another person chuckled. Ginger walked around the bed and said, "No, silly, you're drugged. Veins pumped with morphing."

"Oh," I breathed.

Both laughed at me while Zelena place a hand over my forehead. I winced on the contact then sighed when she chanted a spell to help my concentration to be clear than stoned. It felt much better to have a clear head instead of sluggish figtigue one.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Tyler Crowley lost control of his car and hit us." Ginger said. "Fortunately he didn't actually hit us."

"I got hit by a car?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Apparently," Zelena said.

I scowled for I don't recalled being struck by a van. I remember the van coming in; raising my hand to use my powers to slow it down . . . however something pushed me on my left shoulder. I don't know what it is, but something or someone pushed me hard that my left shoulder popped, follow by a road burn. I examined my body finding my left arm in a sling and wrist in a cast.

"Don't worry; we'll fix it when you are discharged." Zelena assured.

"Do my parents know?" I asked.

"Yes, I called them while you were sleeping." She answered. "They are worry and your mom might come over for a visit."

"Great," I sighed.

Last thing I wanted is for my parents to worry. When I fourteen I fell on the spiral staircase and broke my leg. Grandfather Horatio called my mom and five hours later she came and mends the bones. Constance has the ability of Thaumaturge. In other words healing. She would rather be the person tending her children than a doctor. Zelena chuckled till her cell phone rang. She excused herself leaving the room. Ginger took a seat on the bed looking at me.

"Ella," Ginger said. "Do you remember Edward Cullen being across the parking lot?"

"What?" I said confused.

"Do you remember Edward being on the other side of the parking lot?" She said.

I took a deep breath trying to remember those few seconds. Ginger was looking at him and I told her to forget about him to protect her. As the same time I was glaring at the Cullens for they were staring at us strangely. The next thing the van incident.

"Yeah, he was." I answered. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because he's telling everyone he was standing right next to me." She said.

"What?" I groaned. "Impossible. No normal can run so fast unless he's an Olympian, and I doubt he is."

"Agreed," Ginger said. "I'm relieve you confirm it otherwise I thought I was going crazy."

"You're already crazy," I teased.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Ginger scoffed crossing her arms.

I chuckled at her. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. I look up to see Jacob wheeling in Billy black. "Knock knock."

"Please tell me half the school is not waiting in the waiting room?" I asked.

Zelena walked in with a chuckle, "No, the doctors told them to leave. I thought familiar faces might help."

"Thanks," I said adjusting myself a little.

"How're you feeling?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, like I got hit by van." I joked.

Everyone chuckled at the lame joke as Billy wheeled himself over to the bed on the left side. He stared at my shoulder that was exposed and spotted the bruising. Whatever he saw made his eyes widen then frowned. Before I could asked what is wrong he shook his head and set a small beaded pouch.

"Something to keep you safe." Billy said.

"That's not necessary," I said.

"I insist," he said.

"Dad," Jacob whined slightly.

Not wanting to offend Billy, I took the pouch and tried to open it. Inside was a wooden pendant with a carving of Quileute artwork of two wolves. There was a scent of herbs smeared into the carved lines unable to detect what they were. The scent wasn't pungent or disturbing, but it is strong.

"Thank you," I said looking at Billy.

Billy nodded as he handed another pouch to Ginger, "One for you too."

Ginger nodded as she accepted the gift. Although went she smelled the fragrance she desperately tried not to show a disgusted face. Then again she is not exposed to different herbs and fragrances to feel neutral on them.

"So, how long are you in?" Jacob asked.

"She'll be out tomorrow, though her recovery may take five weeks." Zelena answered.

_More like five days_, I thought.

When I'm out of here I'll be fit to see the pope.

"So Jake; how's the Rabbit?" I asked.

"Almost done," Jacob said. "You don't know where I can get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?"

"I'll see if my dad might know someone who does." I chuckled.

Somehow Jacob walking into the room made things better. Everyone talked forgetting or ignoring the fact Ginger and I were in a car accident. Around six o'clock the nurse came in announcing visiting hours are over. Jacob and Billy said their goodbyes before leaving. Zelena told me she be back in the morning to pick me up. I nodded as I wish her and Ginger goodnight.

Once they were gone the nurse brought me dinner. It was okay though not the best. Afterwards I was given another shot of morphing before going to sleep. Keeping the pendant close as I slept into oblivion.

.o0o.

_Ginger's POV_

I slept in my room trying to sleep till having a strange dream. An apparition standing at the corner of my bed watching me. His eyes were golden watching in fascination. It was like an out of body experience. As I watch the person in the shadows watching me sleep. Feeling a sense of apprehension my body woken up with a jolt. I gasped looking at the corner to find Edward Cullen staring at me in the corner of the room. Quickly I leaned forward to turn on the lights. When the lights were on, he vanished as if he was never even there.

I sat there panting if not confused in what just happened.

That is the first time I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**I'm on a roll! I might post another chapter tonight or tomorrow. It depends.**_

_**Thanks to all who I review. You made my day. **_

_**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**_


	8. Chapter 8: The art of healing

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, AHS, or Beautiful Creatures**_

**Chapter 8: The art of healing**

_Eleanor's POV_

A nurse wheeled me out of the hospital with Zelena walking beside us. It was around noon when the doctors allow me to be discharged. I was still tired from the morphing, but the doctors assure it will wear off and to take my medicine three times a day. I'm just relieved to be out of the hospital. Although my arm is still in a sling and wrist in a cast. Doctors say it would take five weeks, and some physical rehab to strength muscles.

Once out of the hospital and in Zelena's Toyota. I open my cellphone to find I had several text messages. All were from Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, and other students asking me if I was okay. But most of the text messages were from Tyler Crowley. Oh my raven, this is going to take an entire day to read all these messages and respond to them. I did an entire response text to all in my contact list saying I'm still alive and be back in school in two days' time.

I sighed leaning against the chair staring out the window. Today it was foggy. The essence of after rain consumed the air. You can easily breathe in the water, tasting the evergreen on your tongue. Something about the Olympic Peninsula is soothing. Almost as if it has its own calling singing to my very soul.

When we arrived to the cabin a familiar air surrounded the atmosphere. I gasped knowing whose aura that is and looked at Zelena. She smiled widely, "She arrived this morning."

"Thank you," I said, before getting out of the car and walking inside. My feet were in a hurry as I open the door rapidly like a kid playing hide and seek.

Sitting in the living room reading a book was my mother Constance. A woman with thick, light brown hair that fell to her shoulders, fair skin, and hazel almond-shaped eyes. She wore the traditional caster attire, wearing a wrapped lace cocktail dressed. The long lace sleeves and features a contrasting panel at the center to create and enhance curves. You be surprise that my mother is in her sixties when she looks like she is in her thirties.

"Hello my shining light," Constance said.

"Mom," I said as I walked over and gave her a hug.

She hugged me closesly though gently to be careful of my wounded arm. I could smell Dior J'Adore Perfume. Classic and style that is how my mother is. She pulled back to look at me, tracing her hand over the stitches on my forehead.

"Seems I got a lot of work." She murmured.

"Guess so," I chuckled.

"There are healing herbs in the kitchen," Zelena said. "Shall we get started?"

Constance nodded as she led me into the kitchen. Ginger sat on the counter munching on a toaster strudel. She smiled in seeing me as she walked over giving a quick hug.

"Glad to have you back," Ginger said.

"I've only been gone for barely a day." I stated.

"Yeah, but it gets so boring." She said. "Zelena can't cook."

"I resent that," Zelena said.

Constance chuckled, "All right ladies, let heal Eleanor so she doesn't have to suffer with cast for the next five weeks.

Everyone nodded as my mother and Zelena gather the material needed and headed to my room. I took off the sling and scrubs the hospital gave me then changed into a black slip. Ginger stood by the door watching the process. I laid on the bed straight and narrow closing my eyes.

Hands traced over my body pressing on vital pressure points. Going deep along the shoulders and wrist. For a moment my mother stopped in seeing the bruise on my shoulder. I open my eyes to stare at her, as she glared at the nasty bruise on the left shoulder. Zelena nodded in agreement for the silence question. Constance sighed as she smiled at me telling me to close my eye. I sighed closing my eyes feeling her touch.

And then it happens. Her grip tightens around my shoulder surging her magical ability. It was like a current being shot through my body. I yelped clenching the sheets as the muscles regenerated in hot pain while my bones mended like a smack of an elastic band. My body arched in the minor agony being healed. Internal tribulation damage is terrible compare to external. A simple laceration or cut can be sealed with regenerating skin. What lies on the inside is another story. All the muscles, blood, bones, and etc.

The process went for ten minutes until Constance removed her hands. My body went limbed as I panted on the damp sweat cover mattress. I look up staring at my mom with a smile. She smiled down at me as she traced her hand over my left shoulder. The shoulder no longer hurts, just a bit sore including my wrist.

"Better?" she asked.

"Better," I answered sitting up.

"I thought healing is supposed to be painless?" Ginger asked walking in taking a seat on the bed.

"External healing yes," Constance said. "But internal is another thing, my dear."

"Which is why we're going to teach you healing while Constance is here?" Zelena announced.

"At least the spells," Constance reminded.

Ginger and I nodded. Today and tomorrow we weren't going to school. Zelena gave the school a notice so we could "recover" from the car accident. Zelena let me rest as my mother kept me company while Ginger and she left the room. Mom places her carryon on the bed and changed into casual wear. I lay on the bed watching her.

"I left the stitching and minor bruises for the public could see. Remember to wear the cast, including the sling now and then for the next month." Constance said.

"Alright," I said. "How is everyone back home?"

"They are doing well," she said with a chuckled. "You should have seen the revenge Winifred did on Philip."

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She made a potion that turned Philip yellow." Mom said as she pulls out her new cellphone showing the picture.

On the small screen is a twelve year old boy with tan skin, messy black hair, and dark brown eyes. Although his tan skin is yellow as the sun. The happy easy going boy looked furious with his arms crossed glaring at the camera while my little sister who look almost like Philip was laughing in the background.

I chuckled laughing at this. Poor kid. That type of potion will probably last for an entire week. I handed the phone back to my mom who was chuckling. "She's grounded from doing potions."

"Better enchant the cabinets." I murmured.

"Your father already has," she said then lay down with me. "So any cute boys?"

"Mom," I whined.

"What?" she said. "I'm curious in how my adolescent daughter is doing in the normal world."

True. In the normal world does a relationship form quickly from simple friendships or dating? In the caster society we don't date. We do courting. Because we age slowly courtship seemed to be the right thing to do, as the couple's court for some years, then date, before engagement and marriage. There are casters who don't follow to tradition and wonder about having intimacy with whomever. But the majority follows traditions that of our ancestors. The spiritual connection between two lover is far important than intimacy alone.

However my generation is starting to drift away from tradition. Skipping the courting for onward dating. There are many who even avoid relationships in general. I don't know what I'm planning for my future. Let alone have a normal human yank into this world. We have to be careful when bringing a normal person into this world, you never know if they might be a witch hunter.

A Casters weakness is not another Caster, but our emotions. If somebody captivated a Casters heart then that individual shall be vulnerable. Our magic derives from our emotions. If ones emotions fall into depression it can kill them. For over the centuries, witch hunters take advantage of that.

"There's no one," I told Constance.

"You're young," she sighed tucking a strand of hair off my face.

I rolled my eyes.

.o0o.

_Ginger's POV_

The past two days Constance stayed teaching us spelling for healings. It was a surprise in how healing can be so easy compare to the other spells Zelena taught us. However we were warned about using too much energy could leave you vulnerable until you regain your strength.

In the beginning we practice on the doves. Feeding those seeds coated in a potion so they would feel the pain as we cut and break their wings to heal. I practice really hard in putting much effort to mend the bones, which healed. Eleanor had trouble due to lack of strength but manage to complete the beginner spells.

When it was time to deal with human flesh I look at everyone confused. Constance took out a dagger cutting my arm. I yelped from the sudden pain.

"Hey," I protested.

"Practice healing yourself," Constance instructed.

I sighed as I thought of one of the spells to heal myself. It took a few attempts, yet I manage to conquer the spell to heal myself. I couldn't help but smile in triumph. And that is how it went for the next two days until Mrs. Rivers had to return home.

Eleanor and I waited outside as Zelena helped Constance carried her carryon. She smiled at us as she kissed her daughter on the cheek then faces me.

"It's an honor to meet you, Ginger." Constance said. "This summer you shall accompany Eleanor and join us a vacation."

"Oh, seriously?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, you should see our world of Salem Casters." She said.

"Thanks, I might consider it." I said.

Constance nodded as she pecks my cheek then wish us goodbye before getting in the Toyota. We girls stood there watching the vehicle leave. I got to say I like Constance. She is very intelligent and kind hearted. Nothing like the other witches I met in New Orleans. The witches there are too familiar and stuck up. Well, at least the coven there who are not affiliated with Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies or the Council.

Especially that specific coven having a dispute with a some guy name Marcel. Cordelia warned me to never go to the French Quarter at night without another witch or warlock of my ethic. Rousseau's, Jardin Gris, and west end.

It's surprising how there are so many types of witches and the segregation going down in the south. But meeting Constance, I realized the northern witches of Salem are moderate.

'''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''**

**I know it's short and not the best chapter but I thought there should be something original in the story.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	9. Chapter 9: Greenhouse

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, American Horror Story, and Beautiful Creatures **_

**Chapter 9: Greenhouse**

**Ginger's POV**

I watched the students prepare for the field trip to some eco-greenhouse. Everyone seemed excited apparently. Probably to avoid gym and other classes, since most schools require students to do two years of physical education. Here in Forks High School it's four years. Damn. So what better way to take the opportunity to skip PE than going on a field trip?

"I need everybody's permission slips, okay?" Mr. Molina called out by the busses.

We already turned ours in and just waited.

Eleanor yawned as she leaned against the wagoneer. It has been three days since the accident and she has had a hard time relaxing with the soreness. Sure Constance healed and relocated her left arm, but Eleanor says she is sore as hell and will be for a week. I feel sorry for her, for she still wore the sling, stitches on her forehead, and a nasty bruise on her shoulder.

Although the bruise on her shoulder seemed to form into a shape. If you place your hand over it, it almost seems like a hand print. This evidence proves Edward is not normal. He may have stopped the van, but he pushed Eleanor out of the way, shielded me, and left a hideous dent on the back of the wagoneer. Just looking at the dent I get flashbacks of that day. Over and over again of Edward stopping the van with just his hand.

My coven sister shuddered as she looked up at the source. Across the street walking over to the busses were the Cullen and Jasper Hale. Something is definitely not right about them. Before I could start a conversation with Eleanor about it Mike came in.

"Look at you two, huh? You're alive." Mike teased.

"I know, false alarm." I replied.

"Nine lives over here." Eleanor added. "Make it eight."

"Yeah," Mike agreed. He suddenly got nervous as he looked at me. "Now, Ginger, I wanted to ask you, you know, if, you know, it's like a month away, but . . ." he laughs nervously. "Do you wanna go to prom with me?"

I stared at him wide eyes. Okay, I wasn't surprise or girly about him asking me to prom. I sort of knew he was going to ask me by his crush he has. However I didn't want to lead him on. Not with Jessica liking him and such.

"So, what do you think?" Mike asked.

"Sorry Mike, I already got a date for prom." I lied.

"Oh, who?" he asked.

"That is a secret," I told him innocently. "You should ask Jessica. I know she wants to go with you."

Mike looked at Jessica by the bus helping Mr. Molina with the permission slips. She notices his stare and waved at him. Mike smiled at her and nodded.

"Yo, yo, yo. Hey, guys, come on!" Mr. Molina called out, in his hipster slang. "We gotta go. We gotta go. Green is what? Good. Let's go. Guys, come on."

All three of us chuckled as we made our way to the buses. Eleanor leaned over and whispered to me softly, "Playing matchmaker or is there a secret boyfriend?"

"Matchmaker," I chuckled. "And I didn't want to lead him on."

Eleanor nodded as we got on the bus and took our seats in the middle. More students got on filing in order while Mr. Banner from Chemistry started calling out names for the assign bus. We sat there waiting thinking whispering about Mike asking me to prom until realizing we had a third part. Taking a seat in front of us was Tyler Crowley. He looked much better than he was three days ago. Although he did have a bandage over the left side of his forehead where stitches were.

"Hey Eleanor," Tyler greeted.

"Hey Tyler," Eleanor replied.

"I wanted to say sorry," he started,

"Tyler, it's okay." She assured. "It was an accident."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad about it." He said. "And I wanted to make it up."

Uh oh, I think I know where this is going as I nudge her on the good side hinting her. She didn't catch the memo though. Jessica called me the other day to gossip about Tyler asking Eleanor to prom. Her parents are friends with his, and Mr. and Mrs. Crowley think Tyler should make it up to Eleanor by taking her to prom and paying for the ticket. Got to love Jessica for the updates on today's gossip! She's much faster than FHS newspaper. Been keeping this a secret from Eleanor even hiding her cellphone.

"That is not necessary," she said.

"Well, I'm still going to repay you." Tyler said, as he pulls out a fake flower. "Eleanor, would you go to prom with me."

Eleanor gasped dumbstruck. If I had my phone out I would had taken a picture of this. It was absolutely priceless. Tyler looked nervous as he held the flower. Eleanor must have never been asked out before, not even a date it seems.

"She would be glad to go to prom with you," I said.

Eleanor shook her head slightly surprise, "su…sure. I'll go to prom with you."

Tyler breathed relieve as he gave her the fake flower. Eleanor took the flower looking at the detail. It wasn't a simple party decoration but an actual pen. Wow, the guy must had notice that Eleanor likes to write. In fact, she was blushing madly. Fluster to be precise in being asked ask out. I chuckled as I winked at Tyler giving him the thumbs up behind Eleanor's back. He chuckled happily and nodded. What can I say, I like to play matchmaker if I got the chance. Maybe this would get Tyler to stop apologizing constantly about the accident?

The bus started heading to the location in where the Greenhouse is at.

.o0o.

The greenhouse was amazing. On the outside it looks like several plastic/metallic sheds. But once you go inside there was this new sense of life. It was so warm in here that you could take off your parka. Also I could feel connected to the exotic plants, vegetables, and other greens. I don't know why I feel connect to the earth. It must be a witch thing. For when I was little, Betsy had a black thumb. She latterly kills any plants, even if they are in a vase or small pot with special process soil. They all just go dead. But when I touch it or take care of the plants dying or dead they seem to grow back to life.

I walk along the aisle staring at the plants seeing the specific details of excellent health. Everyone seemed to be less interested as they talk to each other or pulling out their electrical devises. Seems only the advance students, two witches, and Mr. Molina seemed interested in the greenhouse in general.

Mr. Molina is most definitely into the greenhouse that is for sure. I wonder if his parents were hippies. As he stood next to one of the compost machines with Eric pumping the substance inside while he knelt down holding a clear mug.

"Egg shells, carrot tops. Compost is cool. Now, stuff that in there, Eric." Mr. Molina said, as Eric continue to pump saying yes sir. "Now, I am gonna make a steaming cup of compost tea."

"Give me that," Tyler said taking the compost tea.

"Yeah. This is recycling in its most basic form, guys." Mr. Molina said. Until Tyler decided to mess with him by fakingl to drink the compost tea. "Don't drink it! It's for the plants."

"I better go stop them," Eleanor said.

I chuckled, "Might as well."

Eleanor nodded rolling her eyes as she walked over to our friends to prevent anybody from getting sick. I continue to chuckle as I walk. Edward stood in front of the ferns deep in thought. Remembering our previous conversation, I took a deep breath walking around him.

"Who's your date?" Edward asked out of nowhere.

What the hell? How did he know about that? Edward wasn't even there when I lied to Mike. So another note to put on the list of weirdness.

"How do you know that?" I demanded, continuing to walk.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, following me.

"Well, you don't answer any of mine." I spat. "Hell, you don't even say hi to me in biology."

As the jerk he is, he says, "Hi."

"Seriously, what are you twelve?" I muttered.

"I wish," he said amused.

"So are ya gonna tell me how you stopped the van?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. I had an adrenaline rush." He answered. "It's very common. You can Google it."

_Lie, _my abilities told me.

"How much bullshit are ya gonna tell me." I muttered. Edward looked at me appalled about my French. I chuckled then sighed better to give him his answer since he gave me his lie in a truth. "His name is John Doe."

Suddenly I tripped on a hose. Luckily Edward grabbed my arm preventing a face plant on the metal rack table. Seriously don't want a nose job in Washington. However Edward looked annoyed, "Can you at least watch where you walk?"

I scoffed yanking my arm out of his grip.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time. I just think it's the best way-"he started.

"Ginger!" Jessica interrupted, walking towards us with excitement. She grabbed my hands. "Guess who just asked me to prom."

"Tom Felton?" I guessed. "Alex Pettyfer?"

Edward huffed slightly walking away. Thank you Jessica in repelling the jerk! Although she had the wrong timing, but any who time to hear the good news.

"No, I wish. It's Mike Newton." Jessica chuckled. "I actually totally thought that Mike was gonna ask you out. It's not gonna be weird, though, right?"

"Don't worry, I have a date." I assure/lie to her. "You guys are cute together."

"I know, right?" she agreed happily.

We chatted about Prom. Seeing her excited made me feel excited as well. Damn, and I don't even have a date for prom. Maybe I can bribe on of my classmates who is signal to be my date and have him lie. Or maybe contact Jacob asking him to join me as friends? Either way I need an alibi for prom. Of course I could use the excuse of my imaginary John Doe date dumped me and represent all the single ladies. Great, now I got Beyoncé's "Single Ladies" song in my head. That could work. Yeah, I'm going with that. Though I'm having Jacob Black on speed dial, as backup.

After thirty more minutes I headed outside searching for my new friends. I spotted Eleanor laughing with Eric, Tyler, Angela, and Mike at the fertilizer box with other students. Curiously I walk over to see Eric lifting a stick with a worm tangle around it. He swings it around scarring some of the girls crossing by. He did it to Eleanor who chuckled and dangle the work in her right hand.

"Be nice to mother nature's decomposers." Eleanor said, putting the worm back in the box.

"Gross," a boy said.

Eric laughed as he got another worm with the stick and swing it at me. "Ginger, look. It's a worm."

"Yum, get the BBQ sauce." I teased, gently pushing the stick away.

Eric laughed swinging it at another student. I cackled from their reaction of screams then headed to the bus. Sadly my moment of peace ended raptly as Edward waltz in out of the blue.

"Georgia, we shouldn't be friends." Edward warned.

"Well, if we were friends you be calling me Ginger." I sneered. "I got the memo two weeks ago, Eddie."

"Eddie?" he said. "Don't call me Eddie."

"Whatever Ed," I muttered. "If you don't like me, why didn't you let the car crash me and save yourself from all this damn regret?"

Edward stopped in front of me in shock, "What, you think I regret saving you?"

"Apparently," I said.

"You don't know anything." He said with a fern tone.

I stepped into his personal zone, standing on my toes so I can be in his face. "Try me."

"Hi," his sister Alice greeted coming from nowhere, Jasper standing next to her. "Are you gonna be riding with us?"

The jerk stepped back, "No, our bus is full." As he bang his hand against the door letting the driver opens the door.

"Whatever," I said, walking to my bus.

.o0o.

_Eleanor's POV_

I sat in the dining room working on my homework. Great, miss a day of school and have to do three days' worth of homework with one hand. At least my dominate hand isn't injure. My mom might have been able to heal muscle tissue and reconnect the bones in my left wrist, however it didn't stop the trauma my body felt. So I have to be careful as my left arm remained in a sling.

Ginger was in the kitchen marching about muttering insults. The talk she had with Edward Cullen didn't go as well as usual. Seriously she needs to let him go because her obsession in figuring him out is not healthy. Something about Edward Cullen, his siblings, and the Hale twins is deviant. Although I never got the opportunity to meet Dr. Cullen for Dr. Gerandy was my doctor, Ginger believes he's part of it. Zelena warned us the Cullen and Hale are not normal. She won't tell us why saying it is not out place, but take note they are dangerous.

The way Ginger describes Zelena's interaction with Carlisle seems odd. What could a simple doctor done to activate such unadulterated loathing. Usually Casters barely hold such ill behavior unless it is against a Dark Caster or some magical individual who are sworn enemies from family feuds, for allusion the Hatfield and McCoy.

"Eleanor, something is not right with Edward." Ginger said, setting a bowl of popcorn on the table.

"Maybe he is bipolar?" I suggested.

"Maybe, but how did he get to us so fast?" she said.

"I don't know," I said. "We saw him talking to his family. Maybe he was walking towards us when we weren't looking at them. We did have our backs turn."

"But I saw him stop the van!" she complained.

"Ginger . . . have you might consider you did bang your head?" I asked concerned. "I did use my powers to slow it down. Maybe in the heat of the moment Edward had his arms out to block it?"

"But it doesn't explain the large dent on Tyler's van." She pointed out.

True, my ability of telekinesis couldn't leave dents or the damage inflicted on the vehicle.

But it's irrational to assume Edward Cullen to be supernatural. There is no magical aura around him, so he is no warlock. The only other supernatural creature I came cross is Succubus and Incubus who have supernatural speed and strength, except the Cullen and Hale show no sign of being demons. Since their tongues are not serpent, nails like talons, and physical features sunken. If they were there would be gossip in who is sleeping with whom; for Succubus and Incubus are nymphomaniac with a side helping of dreams. They feast on the pleasure aura and dreams, anything connected to energy. Grandfather made a joke calling them Energy Vampires.

"Look, I think it is best you try to stay away from them." I told Ginger. "I'm not trying to be mean, or all pureblood, or anything, but he and his family are dangerous. I can feel it in my bones."

"I know, but I can't help it." She sighed taking a seat. "He fascinates me."

"_Curiosity is the lust of the mind_," I quoted Thomas Hobbes.

Ginger sighed munching on the popcorn.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you all think?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Reviews are motivation!**


	10. Chapter 10: La Push, Baby!

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, American Horror Story, Practical Magic, The Vampire Diaries, and Beautiful Creatures.**_

**Chapter 10: La Push, Baby!**

Ginger's POV

The next day has been alright. Friday is my favorite time of the week. The days you can relaxes right after school and have fun on the weekend. Also I'm anticipating Madame Zelena's next lesson in how to create a fire orb in your hand without burning. Eleanor notices the excitement but reminded me that patience is a virtue.

We walked around in the cafeteria finding our friends. They were at the original table goofing off about something. I've notice Edward Cullen talking to his siblings, almost like they were having a silent argument. That's not good. Better him than me.

"Hey, La Push, baby." Eric said happily. "You two in?"

"What?" I asked, coming back to reality.

"La Push Beach down at the Quileute Rez." Mike said. "We're all going tomorrow."

"Yeah, there's a big swell coming up." Jessica added.

"And I don't just surf the Internet." Eric said standing up striking surfers pose follow by Mike and Tyler.

"Eric, you stood up once, and it was a foam board." Jessica reprimanded him.

"But there's whale watching, too." Angela said. "Come with us."

"I don't know, we promise Zelena to help her with her store." Eleanor lied. She was referring to our training. What the hell, fire orbs can wait for another day.

"Come on, Ella. Have some fun," I said.

"La Push, baby." Eric said, in an exaggerated show. "It's La Push."

Eleanor snorted covering her mouth, "Okay, we'll go if you stop saying that."

Everyone laughed as Mike said, "Seriously, dud. It's creepy."

"I'll go get our lunch." I told Eleanor.

"Chicken patty, please." She asked.

"All right." I chuckled and went to the lunch line.

We have to keep up the act that Eleanor's arm is still busted. Sometimes Tyler would help but he seems to be fooling around today. Of course Eleanor repays me for my services by making me an awesome dinner. Got to say the girl can cook a mean dish.

As I got our hot food I went to the salad bar for some greens. Unable to resist myself I arrange the vegetables in art. A bad habit I had since I was thirteen. The only chance you get when playing with your food without being scolded. I grabbed an apple as well putting it on the tray then went to grab some ranch.

"Edible art?" a voice asked. "Ginger."

I jolted banging my elbow on the apple causing it to fall. The red fruit falls landing on expensive leather shoes then bounced up to pale hands. The owners of those hands were Edwards. Great, another round of lies and debates. Let's add a witch hunt shall we?

"Thanks," I muttered, taking the apple back. "So you know, your bipolar behavior is kinda giving me a whiplash."

"I only said its being better if we weren't friends," Edward said. "Not that I didn't wanna be."

"So frenemies?" I asked.

"No, but if you were smart, you'd stay away from me." He stated.

"Wow, thanks for calling me stupid." I continued working on my salad.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said.

"So by theory, if we were friends would you tell me the truth?" I asked.

"No, probably not." He answered.

"I thought so," I dabbed my finger on the ranch and tap it on his nose.

Edward scowled wrinkling his nose as if he smelt something disgusting. Immediately he wiped the ranch off his nose. "I'd rather hear your theories."

"Okay, either you were bitten by a radioactive spiders or lab experience gone wrong." I sarcastically said.

"That's all superhero stuff, right?" he said. "What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

"Then falling into a tub of radioactive waste and alien parasite," I replied. I took a deep breath and look into his eyes. "I can see what you are trying pull. All Mr. Loner and Cool, trying to keep people away from you. Don't ask me how I know, because I've been there before. It's a shield. . . Hey, why don't we just hang out?"

Edward scoff though smiled, "Sure."

"Really?" I said surprised. "You can join me tomorrow. The gang and I are going to the beach."

"Which beach?" he asked.

"La Push." I answered.

His bipolar hulk side switches on, as the calm relaxed teen scowled in disappointment. "I don't know."

"I know the name is a bit perverted, but it can be fun." I tried to weal him back in.

"Sorry, it's just a little crowded." He explained. "I don't do well in crowds."

"Oh, maybe next time." I said.

"Maybe," he said before walking off back to his family.

I sighed walking back to the table handing Eleanor her food. She looked at bit irritates at me. I know I'm not supposed to be socializing with any of the Cullen or Hale, but I can't help it. I'm already in deep water. There's no chance for me to get out of it without answers.

.o0o.

_Eleanor's POV_

It's Saturday morning and I'm planning on killing Ginger. She has this habit to either sleep in or spend too much time in making herself pretty. Let alone retouching her roots of the same dye colors.

"Ginger, for god's sake I'm going to put a timer in your room and enchant your makeup to burn you on non-formal events!" I yelled.

"I'm coming, Bitch!" Ginger called back.

You can hear the scurrying going on upstairs. I sighed and turned to face Zelena who was reading the morning newspaper. When we got back from school asking Zelena to go to La Push, she gave the okay. However overtime on caster homework, let alone a full moon dance. I shuddered knowing the full moon dance means undressing. Although I hope she's going for the modest dance where we wear black gown. Not because I don't mind being naked, it's just freaking cold here in Forks.

"You wearing that pendant Billy gave you?" Zelena asked.

"Yes," I answered pointing at the pendant attached to a gold chain.

Zelena nodded in approval, "Always wear it."

"I will, I hold respect towards ones culture." I said.

Ginger came downstairs rushing her hair in a ponytail. She stops at the bottom step to find Zelena glaring at her. The redhead paused, "What?"

"Pendant!" Zelena said.

"But it stinks," Ginger protested. "And I'm gonna go surfing."

"Pendant!" Zelena ordered.

Ginger sighed as she went upstairs to get her pendant. I took a deep breath not sure what is so significant about the pendant. Yes it is Quileute and Billy says it shall protect me. Maybe the next time I see Billy, I'll ask him what the story is about them. Nearly every jewelry has a story.

Ginger came back down wearing the pendant. She grabbed my right hand yanking us out of the house into the wagoneer. With left arm still messed up Ginger has to drive. She muttered some harsh words, before taking off the pendant.

"Ging, you need to keep that on." I told her.

"No one needs to know," she said, starting the engine.

"It's a sign of respect when going on tribal lands." I said.

"How come it stinks?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said taking a look at the pendant. I could detect the fragrance of sage, lavender, anthemis, but there is another fragrance I can't describe. It smells so familiar yet vague. It's something, almost a potent herb.

Anyway Ginger drove till reaching the location where we are supposed to meet up with the group. We were car pulling. Mike gave a call saying to many surfboard filled the van and asked us if some of the gang could ride with us. I told him that would not be a problem, and that we can take three passengers. Mike's faith in the weather man seemed to work as the weather lightens up. You can actually see the sun over our heads as the weather seemed to be warm around the sixties.

We met the gang at the Newton's Olympic Outfitters. In the parking lot there were two other cars one being filled with surfboards. Mike, Eric, Angela, Jessica, and Tyler were there waiting, along with a few more students Ben, Conner, and Lauren. Lauren looked annoyed when Ginger and I got out of the wagoneer. Her eyes glaring at me then brushed off her silvery blond hair. Something told me she wasn't please about Tyler asking me to prom. Tyler and I were going as friend; however I think she didn't get the memo. Although I heard Conner asked her to prom even before Tyler asked me. So she shouldn't be giving me the stink eye.

After a moment of arranging who is riding with who, Angela and Eric road with us. Eric road in the passenger seat giving Ginger directions to First Beach. On the ride over Angela and I talked about the book assignment in Mr. Mason class. How we are reading _The Divine Comedy: Dante's Inferno_, trying to comprehend what each realm represents in Hell. A bit morbid, especially when Angela is a daughter of a minister.

There is a saying casters hold no religion other than paganism. I beg to differ. We worship many religions other than the world of magic. There are Jewish, Christians, Hinduism, Muslims, and other religion who worship both religion and the magical arts. In fact I show her my necklace where there is a cross chain attach to it. So I hope there won't be any religious conflicts. Then again, casters can't freely go to a catholic church, Hollow ground. Any religious relic can actually burn a caster. I learned that the hard way when taking a step on Saint Peters Square in Italy. Felt like I stepped on molten lava for a moment.

By the time we reach La Push the weather started to become grey. I sighed in disappointment for the temperature dropped as well. First Beach covered with stones, with only a small strip of sand by the sea and large driftwood trees near the tide. The clouds depend ready to pour any minute, the overwhelming fragrance of salt water filled the air, and you can the seagulls chirping. The view beautiful even with the damp weather. All those who were in favor of surfing tried to keep a positive thought for the waves seemed decent to ride on. Lauren, Conner, and Ben headed off to go explore the tide pools along with others who went to explore the forest.

Angela and I sat along Tyler's van watching the others prepare for surfing as they put on wet suits.

"Hey, it's freezing." Mike noted.

"I'm paddling out, Coates." Tyler said.

"I don't know if it's worth it anymore." Eric second guessed himself.

"We drove all the way out here." Jessica said. "I'm at least paddling out."

"Yeah, where's your sense of adventure." Ginger said.

I chuckled at the five of them argue like children. Calling each other babies, challenging who is dauntless enough to go into the cold water. Yet it's quite funny how they struggle in putting on their wet suits. Sometimes tripping now and then. Meanwhile I was talking to Angela.

"So, I keep thinking that Eric's gonna ask me to prom, and then he just doesn't." Angela said sadly.

"You should ask him," I told her.

"You think?" she asked.

"Yes, it's the twenty-first century. Take control." I told her. "You are a remarkable strong, independent woman."

"I am?" she asked again.

"Yes you are," I confirmed. "And beautiful. Don't let men wear the pants all the time."

Jessica walked over turning her back to Angela, "Hey, will you zip me up?"

"Yeah," Angela said as she pulls the zipper up.

Three men walked over to the three vehicles. Two of them tall and broad, almost bulky under the heavy duty clothing. By the expose copper skin and long hair I knew they were natives of the reservation. Although one had short hair, cropped. The third person was a familiar face that had me smiling. What a coincidence that Jacob would be here.

"Eleanor," Jacob greeted. "Ginger."

"Hey Jake." I said and started introducing him to everyone.

He introduced me to his other two palls, Sam Uley and his best friend Embry Call. Jacob came around and took a seat next to me. He seemed a bit nervous, like on edge as he look at Sam then at me.

"Stalking me?" I asked to lighten the mood.

Jacob scoffed, "You're on my rez, remember?"

"Point taken," I chuckled.

"Are you surfing?" he asked.

"Can't," I answered nodding my head to the sling.

"You guys should keep Eleanor company," Ginger said.

"Not since Ginger's date bailed." Jessica added.

Mike and Eric look at Ginger in horror. "What date?"

"She invited Edward." Jessica giggled.

"I was trying to be nice," Ginger defended zipping up her wet suit.

"I think it's nice she invited him." Angela said. "Nobody ever does."

"Yeah, 'cause Cullen's a freak." Mike injected.

"You got that right." Sam agreed.

"You guys know him?" Ginger asked.

"The Cullens don't come here." Sam answered.

"How come," I asked.

Sam walked over me getting in my personal space. "Bad history," He said then looked down staring at my chest. For a moment I was going to smack him for being a pervert, until realizing he wasn't staring at my chest. No, he was staring at the pendant. "Nice necklace." Sam said before stepping back and started walking off.

Jacob sighed as apologizing about Sam saying he is a bit old school. I find it hard to believe because Sam looked about twenty-five. Again Jacob said not to bother him as he offer to go for a walk on the beach. Since Angela seemed occupied talking to Embry and the other went to surf I nodded. A smile grew on Jacobs face as he helped me up then leads the way to the sand.

"So what did your friend Sam means about, 'The Cullens don't come here?'" I asked.

"You caught that huh?" Jacob replied.

"Try dealing with a curious cat known as Ginger." I said.

He chuckled then took a deep breath, "I'm not really supposed to say anything about it."

"Hey, I'll tell you a Salem story if you tell me?" I offered.

"Deal," Jacob laughed. "Really, it's just an old scary story."

"Want to test who can freak the other out?" I challenged.

"Okay, did you know the Quileute's are supposedly descended from wolves?" he asked.

"Really," I said intrigued. "Real wolves?"

"Yeah," he said. "That the wolves are our brothers and it's against tribal law to kill them."

"Interesting." I said.

"Well, that's the legend of our tribe." Jacob said.

"So how does this relate to the Cullens?" I asked.

"Well, they're supposedly descended from this, like, enemy clan. The Cold Ones." He explained. "There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves. So you see, the Cold ones are traditionally our enemy. But this pack that came to our territory during my great grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did. They weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe . . . so we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, then we wouldn't expose what they were to the palefaces. There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

"Wait, are you comparing them to some supernatural being?" I asked.

"Yes," he smiled darkly.

"Huh, I've been told the Cullens moved here a few years ago?" I said.

"Or just moved back." He said.

"Oh," I thought. "Then what are they?"

"It's just a story, Eleanor." He chuckled. "But if you gotta know, blood drinkers. You're people call them vampires."

He continued that Carlisle is the leader and how the Cullens were here before the State of Washington was part of US. This doesn't make sense. In the Caster World . . . vampires are practically extinct in the New World. Let alone ones having a conscious. When hearing about vampires, instantly you know they turn off their humanity. But still I have my doubts. No vampire would ever come on uncharted lands during the specific time period.

We walked for a couple of meters in deep silence. A moment later Jacob asked me about any Salem witch story. I thought about it carefully deciding which story I should tell. For a moment I debated about the caster leaving Salem for New Orleans, but decided not to. Then I decided to tell him about the story Maria Owen the curse of true love.

"You ever heard the term 'to never fall in love'?" I asked.

"Not quite," Jacob said.

"Back in New England there is a story of a woman who was accused of being a witch. For more than 300 hundred years the trials resurrected in the New World. Her name was Maria Owens and she was the first witch to expose herself to the public."

"So they hanged her, because she was a witch." Jacob assumed.

"Well, it didn't help that she was a heartbreaker as well_. Wives who were on the hanging committee,"_ I pointed out wiggling my eyebrows. Jacob snorted catching the memo that she committed adultery. "_They feared her because she had a gift, a power that has been passed on to many descendants. She had the gift of magic. And it was this very gift that saved her life._ Legend says she willing step off the gallows and in that instant the noose snapped that she gracefully landed on her feet. Unable to execute her, _she was banished to an island. With her unborn child growing inside her belly. She waited for her lover to rescue her. But he never came. No one came. In a moment of despair, she cast a spell upon herself that she would never again feel the agony of love. But as her bitterness grew the spell turned into a curse. A curse on any man who dared love an Owens girl." _

"Damn," Jacob whistled.

I nodded, "And a year later the Salem Witch Trials began. Legend says her trial started it all before Bridget Bishop. And that curse is taken seriously upon the Wiccan community. Never take love for granted or the bitterness of a broken heart shall be a curse."

"Also hell half no furry than a woman's scorn," He added.

I shook my head on the comment. If he and were close I would had smack him behind the head. However this being playful Jacob I let it slide. "Come on, let's go." He said as we continue walking. We made a U-turn walking back to the base where a bonfire is being made. What made the bonfire unique compare to others was the drift wood being soaked from the ocean. How the salt water turns the flame blue, at least that is what Jacob said.

Then I remember something, "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jacob said.

"Can you tell me something about the symbol on this pendant?" I asked.

Jacob stopped taking a good look at the wood carving then sighed. "Just a totem from the legend. My dad says there were palefaces who the tribe trusted when the Cold Ones were near. I can't remember much, but I think it's whoever wears this crest is under the protection of the wolves. Sorry, my dad is superstitious."

"It's alright," I assured him. "I kinda like it. Though it has a strange aroma."

"That would be Vervain." Jacob pointed.

"Vervain?" I repeated.

"Yeah," Jacob said.

I nodded as we joined the others at the bonfire. Vervain is an herb used for many centuries until is supposedly went extinct. Growing up my grandfather had a full bottle of Vervain extract. He said Vervain is used for against Vampires. Ones who compel the weak minded and easily harm them like hot iron. The thought that the Cold Ones to be another name for vampires is out of my comfort zone. Might need to talk to Zelena about this theory. From all the information Jacob has given me . . . I'm starting to reconcile that there are Vampires in the Olympic Peninsula.

After spending several hours at First Beach the weather worsen to a point it was raining. I and Ginger said goodbye to Jacob. Even handed him my cellphone number so we could hang out again in the future. Jacob smiled liking the idea as he and Embry headed back home.

Once packed up Ginger drove Angela and Jessica home before we return to Zelena's Cabin. I decided to tell Ginger what Jacob told me about the Cullens feud with the Quileute tribe. She at first laughed the subject about the Quileute's being descended from wolves, but once I started talking about the cold ones her sense of humor vanished.

We need to talk with Madame Zelena. And if she cannot give the answer, then I have to ask my runes.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''**

**Wow this is like my longest chapter ever. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**The legend of Maria Owens came from the movie "Practical Magic" it's a good romantic comedy with Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, American Horror Story, Beautiful Creatures, The Vampire Diaries, and other media that is put into this story. All for fun, no profit. I am paid with you enjoying the story and critique/review.**_

**Chapter 11: The truth **

Zelena waited for the girls to leave before heading upstairs to her private studies. The small room had cobble walls, the wood flooring damage from wear and use of rituals as paint, blood, and candle wax has seeped into the cracks. The little window cover by a black drape preventing sunlight in. Against the wall is a bookshelf built in contain Grimoirs of the Bishop family and those from the forgotten. On the other side a fire place that hardly been used except for the cold winters night. All over the chamber is covered in Caster artifacts, candles, grimoires, herbs, stones, and talismans. But on one wall was an oil painting portrait of her ancestors, two women in modest seventeenth century clothes with dark hair, fair skin, and green/brown eyes. Zelena traced her hand over the portrait thinking about her ancestors Bridget Bishop and her sister-in-law Mildred.

The Shadow Witch collected the material she needed from the mantel grabbing black sand. Every so slowly, precisely on detail she drew the sand into a pentagram with rune symbols inside the star. Afterwards place five candles on each point. Once done she took a pillow setting it at the stop star facing north and laid down.

Taking a deep breath she chanted, _"Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduc me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret 'nferi. Descemsu!"_

Zelena's body went limp as her spirit astral projected to the netherworld to get answer. Lost in the dark abyss she looked around to making sure Papa Legba or Grimm is nowhere around. Tis dangerous to enter the netherworld in the day. But being that her body is in Forks where it's mostly under constant cloud the opportunity had to be taken.

"_Show me the future,"_ She demanded in a low serious voice in the language of the Casters.

The black abyss changed to a dark forest. The trees looking deviant all black in a sense of death. While others were strong cover in moss as several had the tribal markings. She feels the mist coating her skin. As she could hear the waves crashing into the rocks on the far end. Zelena knew she was the spirit realm of Olympic Peninsula. Ever so slightly, when paying attention she could hear Native American chimes. The drum thudding in the far distance.

Zelena stood where she was waiting for the spirits to send her a message. She desperately wanted to know how deep her girls were in Forks secrets. Sooner or later they would have to know. It wasn't long before the spirits showed the possible future in what awaits for Eleanor and Ginger. The girls were walking along the forest both wearing cloaks in caster attires. They seemed to be in an argument yelling at each other to a point they both conjured fire orbs. Neither of them fought as they walked towards the light still arguing.

Before either of them could strike Jacob Black ran into the picture grabbing both girls' hands. He tugged them back to the forest only Ginger resisted wanting to go back to the light.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Ginger demanded.

Jacobs face was frightened as he looks at them. He was using all of his strength against their resistance. "Run Eleanor. Run Ginger. You have to run!" He whispered terrified.

"This way, Ginger!" another voice called out.

"Why?" Ginger asked, desperately leaning towards the light.

"Ginger just listens to him." Eleanor yelled.

Jacob let go with a yelp. Suddenly shaking onto the forest floor, twitching and shaking violently to a point you can't see his figure. Eleanor cried out for Jacob in fear running to aid him. But he was gone, transforming into a large russet wolf with brown eyes. The wolf turned his face away from her and glare at the light, causing the fur to bristle, low growls rumble in his chest, as he expose his large canines curling them black lips.

"Run!" said the male voice.

Eleanor stood there in shock staring at the wolf meanwhile Ginger looked at the light. And then Edward Cullen stepped out from the light exposing his true nature. His skin glowing as the shimmery stones trapped within the marble. Eyes black as night fuelled with hunger surrounded by bruising. The godly creature raised one hand asking Ginger to come to him. The wolf growled walking around Eleanor and crouched down behind Ginger ready to attack. Ginger took a step forward, Edward smile then as he exposes his fangs.

"Trust me," Edward Cullen purred.

Ginger took another step toward Edward. The wolf launched himself at Edward for the kill protecting the two young witches. As this happen three shadow figures appeared behind Eleanor grabbing her further into the darkness. Another set of men came behind Ginger all white and deadly as Edward, as one leaned into her neck and bite into tainted flesh.

A hand wrapped around Zelena's mouth preventing her from screaming. The person who grabbed her forced Zelena to turn around to face a dark skin man with coal-red eyes and black dreadlocks. He wears a long black overcoat and a hat with small skulls around it, decorated with various bird feathers. Papa Legba traced his claws along her lips gently smearing cocaine under her nose.

"My dear wondering friend," Papa Legba murmured in a foreign accent. "You shouldn't be here. Tis not your hell."

Before Zelena could explain to Papa Legba, he forced the cocaine up her nose. The powdery substance burned the shadow witch nostrils making her lose concentration. Next thing she knew she woken up with a gasp sneezing her head off. Immediately she wiped her nose finding cocaine on her hand. Cursing she went to the bathroom to get rid of the drug. Last thing she need is Charlie Swan coming over for an unexpected visit to find her high.

However as she washed her face and nose she feared for her girls. Edward Cullen is a bad influence for Ginger. She decided to tell both Eleanor and Ginger about the Cullen. Although the part about Jacob and the tribe is not her place to say and hope none of them get involve as the premonition showed her.

.o0o.

_Ginger's POV_

I stared at Eleanor confused as she told me what Jacob told her about the Cold Ones. The Cullen supposedly to be vampires. First off I've never consider the idea that Edward Cullen to be vampire. I thought he was another warlock whose ability is super speed and strength with glamour. But now that theory is out the window. And I desperately wanted it to be something from a comic strip of his mutant powers. Damn, I spent too much of my childhood reading comic books.

"Have you met a vampire?" I asked Eleanor.

"No, I never met a vampire." Eleanor answered. "My grandfather has, and he says they live mostly in Europe. Although he told me there are different types of vampires. I did meet a succubus a few times."

"Succubus," I repeated.

"They are great to talk to about feminist and self-confidences." She said. "Motivational speakers."

"Seriously?" I find it hard to believe it.

"Seriously, though keep them away from your boyfriends." She said.

I nodded with a slight chuckle. For being a late born missing the first coming of age test I find it difficult to understand the supernatural world. Witches, warlocks who go by the term casters. Succubus, a demon that sleeps with humans for life energy. And now add the legends Jacob told Eleanor about werewolves and vampires. The world is full of secrets. If these creatures know to children as nightmares, I wonder what other beings go lurking in the night. Could Asia be populated with entities? Hell I might as well consider Dracula to be real as well. So does the mean Vlad the Impaler is a strigoi?

When drove past the entrance gates when the iron vines magically sealed shut. Something was not right, as we continue to drive and the trees on the pathway condensed impossible to see through. I look at Eleanor who seemed confused. Zelena said she had installed a security system, but I never thought it would be like this. Quickly I drove to the cabin to see what the matter is.

Once in front of the Cabin Eleanor and I walked into the cabin to find Zelena in the living room. She seemed a bit agitated as she laid tarot cards all over the coffee table. Whatever she saw she did not like the answer that she reshuffle the deck doing it again.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Zelena sighed, "It's time I tell you something that involves the Cullen."

Eleanor and I took a seat on the couch watching her. She seemed a bit tensed as she shuffles the deck over and over again. "You probably know that the Cullens and Hale is not normal people."

"Yeah," I said. "Edward stopped the Van from killing us."

"Anything else have you notice compare to the other children in school." Zelena said.

"They don't eat during lunch, snow white skin, golden eyes," Eleanor started.

"Black eyes as well, bruising as if they don't sleep, exotic beauty, alluring fragrance." I added.

"And unexplainable strength and agility." Zelena finished the list. "The Cullen are vampires. And they are not the average vampire we know of."

"What do you mean they aren't like the average Vampires?" Eleanor asked. "Are they the Originals?"

"No, the Cullen doesn't have any blood relations to the Originals. They are their own breed of no origins. They more dangerous, more lethal, and more deadly to defend yourselves, the only way is to avoid or runaway. I've never told the Council about this because of the treaty between the Quileute's and these lands I own." Zelena said.

"So do we move or stay?" Eleanor asked.

"We can't," Zelena said. "But I want you girls to promise me to be careful. Ginger, I can't stop you from affiliating with him, but if he shows any signs of a threat, even growls I want you to run. Our kind hardly associates with these vampires. They are the top predators in the supernatural. One bite and you might die in the most horrifying death or worse become one of them."

"What happens if we become one with them?" I asked.

"When a Caster is turned into a vampire her magic vanishes along with the connection to the earth. If you were turned you shall feel empty, hollow, a mere spec of your existence as your humanity is turned off. All you'll think about is one thing. Blood." She told me seriously.

"Can we make an alliance, a truce?" I suggested.

"Ginger, we are becoming a dying breed." Eleanor said. "We can't risk it."

"But what if there is a chance we can make a treaty." I said. "At least with the Cullen. I mean it is the twenty-first century. Shouldn't the supernatural joined forces?"

"It's not like that," Zelena said. "Not when a third of the trinity has been practically shattered."

"A third?" I asked confused.

Zelena sighed as she set the tarot cards down. "Sun, moon, and star: sun being the casters, the stars representing the vampires, and the moon are the werewolves. A century after the new millennia our species coexisted. It wasn't until the Dark Ages did the vampires of this race attack the werewolves hunting them down to near extinction, for they were far powerful than any of them alone. As they hunted the werewolves the vampires drafted countless casters transforming them to be far as powerful as them. However the caster magic vanished, leaving the soul to rot in a hell far worse than death. An eternity of pain, hunger, and lust. To this day we manage to associate with the vampires from the Original bloodline, but any from the Cold Ones are a threat."

"But what if they have changed?" I asked.

"If they have changed then it would be a miracle." Zelena said. "But blood is blood. Every second you're near them while you talk they only hear your heart beat. This is my warning and takes it at your own risk; do not get close to him, Georgia."

She set the deck on the coffee table sliding them out in a crescent shape. She gestured me to pick out a card to which I pick the one that is calling. So lifting the specific card only to gasp on the image it bestowed. A skeleton knight riding a famine horse as the word death in cursive lay underneath.

"Or you shall not exist."

.o0o.

I lay on my bed taking in what Zelena told me about Edward Cullen. I somewhat accepted neither the fact that Edward is not human nor a caster. But to hear the rivalry between the Casters and Vampires go back for almost two thousand years. All because the Vampires hunted down the werewolves and killed others of my kind. However I couldn't accept the fact that Edward is that vile.

I tried to think of the cons in why I shouldn't be friends with Edward. He's a vampire. He drinks blood. His species hold a dark history with my kind. Oh and let's not forget about his bipolar behaviors is discouraging. But as I went to pros I sighed. He saved my life. He goes to school filled with humans and haven't killed anyone. And let's not forget how handsome he is. The pros weren't wining this debate.

Checking my phone to find it was eleven O'clock at night. So without thinking I quietly went to Eleanor's room to fetch her laptop. Eleanor lay asleep on her bed straight as a board. I wonder if she was meditating till seeing the bottle of melatonin pills. Considering the risk in taking Eleanor's stuff without asking, I walk over to the dresser taking the laptop, ever so slowly disconnecting it from the charger. As I turned around, I gasped in surprise as Eleanor levitated a few feet off the bed. I held my breath till hearing the soft snore then exhale in relief. It's quite fascinating and disturbing to find your house mate levitating in her sleep. Must be a satire compare to normal people who talk in their sleep.

With a final all clear I silently snuck out of Eleanor's room and quickly into mine. Once safe with the door locked I sat on my bed turning on the laptop. It took a moment for it to turn on before two user icons popup. One with an image of Eleanor with her name on it while the other a simple logo with the word Guest underneath. I clicked that one, not wanting to deal with passwords. The Guest user folder open letting me in and quickly got on the internet.

Not taking the chance on Vampire to give bullshit information; I typed _Cold One_ thinking that may help. A moment later websites shows up. I skimmed down the list till seeing one site that caught interest _The Cold One: Apotamkin_. So clicking on it the page open to show a tribal painting of a monster eating a person. Not a pleasant picture. I read the summary then scroll down reading the bottom that read _DEMONS OF THE NIGHY ORIGINS AND CULTURES_. There was an entire list of different countries from China, Egypt, India, Peru, Japan, Pacific Northwest, Japan, Romania, and more.

Curiously I clicked on Egypt as the page popped up the title _EGYPTIANS: The Immortal Drink_. India titled _SCOURAGE OF THE GANGES_. Peru with the _"THE DEMON'S DISMEMBERMENT_." All sorts of dark and morbidly disturbing facts, but nothing says about romantic behavior . . . so Brom Stroker got that wrong unless he was a vampire as well changing the myths so humans can't tell? The only key notes I need to find to prove that Edward is a Cold One is undead, speed, strength, cold-skinned, immortal, and drinks blood.

Already Edward showed his speed, strength about a week ago from the accident. It's downright clear that he is immortal and drinks blood. But the cold-skin is something new. I've never touched his skin before. Even when he grabbed me from tripping he always touch the thickest part of my clothing let alone this being Forks. But the major difference between a Vampire from the Originals and these Cold Ones is how they react to the sun. Zelena says an average vampire shall burn in the sunlight unless they have a daylight ring. But a Cold One does not burn, no a Cold One reflects the sun.

I do not know what she means _reflects_ the sun. The only way to find is out is going to school on Monday to get answers. I pray Edward is a Strigoi from the Romanian legends.

'''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you all think? **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Dress Shopping

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, American Horror Story, and any other media involved in this fanfiction.**_

**Chapter 12: Dress shopping**

_Eleanor's POV_

I walked along the forest collecting some wild mushrooms for Zelena. Sunday was crazy as Ginger and I tried to manipulate our pyrokinesis to create fire orbs. At first it was difficult without trying to burn our hands. But once we found the source of control through our chakra of willpower located in the stomach things went sailing. Though it wasn't fun having your mentor do acupuncture on your midsection to release the spiritual energy.

The weather seemed wonderful, much better than Saturday as the sun shown with clear blue skies. In fact, the weather was so lovely I wore taupe top with a gathered lace overlay, hook n' eye closure, a pair of boot cut jeans, and combat boots with the top. And with pendant and conduit bracelet. The time to mourn for my grandfather is over though I keep him close to my heart.

After gathering some wild mushrooms I stood up staring out into the forest. I can't quite tell but something is out there across the borders of Zelena's property. Something is watching me. So I pulled out my glasses since I was near sighted only to see a solid black mass in a distance. I debated to use magic, but the atmosphere around the mass showed no threat. For some apparent reason, I feel like its guarding me instead of hunting. Making the wise decision I turned around and left. Behind me there was rustling follow by loud thuds heading west.

When I returned to the cabin I place the mushrooms on the counter. I washed my hands before making a quick breakfast. Zelena left early to open her store in Port Angeles. It's odd how far her store is, but Port Angeles has a better chance to make profit instead of Forks. Ginger waltz in yawning with a smile due to pleasant weather. In fact she wore ivory tank top with rib cage and floral design, dark skinny jeans, and convers.

"Nice top," I said.

"Thanks," she said walking to the fridge to grab some juice. "It's nice to wear something that isn't wool."

I chuckled handing her some cinnamon toast. "Well, I hope you brought clothes for the summer when we visit my family."

"I do, though they ain't Victorian or classic." She said.

"Don't worry, we'll go shopping to Seattle or order stuff on the internet. Mainly dinner do we Rivers dress up." I assured her.

Ginger nodded as we ate out breakfast before grabbing our jackets and backpacks then headed off to school. This time I drove since my arm is doing better. Yet my wrist still big me now and then. Luckily I took a pain reliever potion earlier today. So hopefully there wouldn't be any problems other than the cast.

.o0o.

The gang decided to have lunch outside. Practically all the students were outside enjoying the warm weather. Some playing with a soccer ball while others sat on the picnic tables sunbathing without their jackets. I sat at a picnic table reading a book. Ginger sat down munching on an apple looking for somebody while Jessica sunbathed on top of the table.

By the way Ginger is looking could only mean one thing, Edward. I guess she was hoping Edward would be an average vampire wearing a sun-jewelry since he and his brother wear those armbands with the Cullen crest on it. Sadly he is not here and therefor it means two things: he doesn't have charm protection jewelry or his is a Cold One. Madame Zelena warned Ginger if she continue this path she might night live to see fifty or even the final stage of coming of age at twenty-one.

"He's not here," Jessica said.

"Huh?" Ginger said, looking at Jessica.

"Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear." She explained.

"So they are playing hookie?" Ginger asked.

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for, like, hiking and camping and stiff." She answered. "I tried that out on my parents. Not even close."

"Damn," I chuckled.

"You can say that again," Jessica agreed.

Soon Angela came running in with a huge smile on her face. She sat down next to me and said, "Guys, I'm going to prom with Eric."

"All right!" Ginger praised.

"I know. I just asked him." Angela said. "I took control."

"Told ya that would work," I said.

She smiled as we hug in congratulation for accomplishing the first step to prom. We chuckled as we pull back. Only three more weeks until prom. I don't know what it is, but I'm getting excited for prom. Back in Salem none of the boys asked me out to junior prom or even to homecoming. Spent freshmen and sophomore year formal events with my grandfather. He knew I was considered a _pariah_ that he would arrange a small party between the adolescent casters. It was fun and all, dressing up while showing off our abilities as ballroom music plays until somebody enchanted the music player to play dark modern music.

Now that I think about it . . . what am I going to wear? All the dresses I have are not updated to today's standard. Hell, who wears lace and velvet these days other than a caster. Damn it, and like feminine colors doesn't work with me either.

"Okay, we should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned up." Jessica announced.

"Mind if we come?" I asked.

"Yeah, I need your opinion." Angela answered.

"Also got to find something for your date with Tyler." Jessica said.

Ginger and I smiled glad to have friends like Angela and Jessica here. Sure it may be hard to associate with a normal person especially to their standards on the art of conversation, but at least they don't consider us a freak. Then again we are the new girl.

Soon the school bell rang indicating lunch was over. Grabbing out stuff we headed inside for another three hours of school until later.

.o0o.

_Ginger's POV_

The girls and I arrive in Port Angeles ready to go dress shopping. Zelena gave the all clear to go spend some money for prom. Though the catch is to make sure to drop dinner over to the work space since she had to leave for Seattle for an important shipment. Not sure what Seattle would have, but we agreed to deliver some hot meal.

Anyway Jessica led to the boutique store where all the girls go to buy prom dresses. It was a nice little shop with dresses hanging on the racks, walls, or on manikins. The place seemed empty though, as we girls set our jackets in the front of the building near the windows where there were large mirrors, a white couch, and platform were. Guess we are lucky to get this spot. Then again we are shopping on a Monday not a Friday or weekend.

We split up searching around the racks to find anything of interest. Angela and Jessica immediately went for the pastel section while Eleanor went to the darker pallet of color. She lifted dresses off the rack a bit uncomfortable and intimidated about the construction. Right, Casters don't expose themselves to certain fabrics. Angela pulled out a dress suggesting for Eleanor to try it on. Jessica pulled out a pink dress placing against her.

"I like this one," she said.

"That's cool." Angela said.

Jessica pressed the gown to her form, "But, like, I don't know about the one-shoulder thing."

"You don't know if you don't try it one." I said.

I wonder around the store pulling out a few dresses that hold interest. I found about two that seemed intriguing as I took them off the rack and headed to the dressing room. All of us went into the dressing room trying them on. Were tried on different dresses though none of them felt right or to expensive. On the next runway show, Jessica wore a pink slender dress that extenuates her cleavage. Angela put on lavender color gown with crisscross straps giving a peak of her cleavage. Eleanor, poor Eleanor, light colors doesn't suites her. As she wore a light blue princess lace and sequin ball gown. No one could resist but laugh in how much she contrast with the dress. I on the other hand wore a green sparkling halter hi-lo gown.

We went one by one critiquing each other on the dress. Straight down did the dress Eleanor wore. In the end we were second guessing ourselves. I like the dress however the length in the front seemed a bit short, let alone this is Forks so it would be cold.

"I like this one," Angela said pulling out a blue dress with beading in the front.

"Yeah, I like the beading, and you wouldn't need jewelry." Jessica added.

"El, what do you think?" Angela asked. "Lavender?"

"Um," Eleanor said analyzing the two dresses. "I think Lavender suits you."

"You think?" Angela said.

"It compliments your skin." I said.

Jessica pull on some gloves and came back with the same dress looking at herself in the mirror. "Okay, I like this one. It makes my boobs look good."

Suddenly there was tapping on the window, follow by cat calls and whistles. There was a bunch of frat boys gawking at us in the window. Us girls blushed, turning around feeling a bit embarrassed. One guy gave the thumbs up while I gave him the finger.

"That is totally uncomfortable," Jessica said.

"That's disgusting," Eleanor said.

"You're not really into this, are you?" Angela noted walking up to her.

"I'm having a hard time picking a dress that isn't too dark." Eleanor answered. Everyone knew Eleanor was somewhat of a Goth per say, as well I as being into punk fashion. Even though our personality doesn't follow into the fashion. So yeah, us finding a dress that compliments us is difficult.

"Girl, go what makes you feel gorgeous and make it your own." I said.

"She's right," Jessica said.

"Thanks guys," Eleanor said with a slight smile.

We split up again picking searching for a dress for Eleanor. We went all over to the clearance and cheap section. However something caught Eleanor's eye as she went to the back where the expensive gowns were. Whatever she saw she grabbed it and went to the dressing room. I joined her changing into an olive green strapless gown with a sweetheart bodice decorated flashing embellishments and an illusion waist. As floral appliques shine off of the length and disperse down the mermaid skirt on top of a sheer overlay. Got to say I'm liking the dress. It complement really well with my skin tone and red hair. I came out to see what the others think.

"OMG, that dress looks hot on you," Jessica said.

"You think?" I asked standing in front of the mirror.

"Yeah," she said.

Her words persuade me to look getting it, but first I need to check the price tag. Lifting the tag only to gawked at the price. It cost about five hundred dollars. My limit is two hundred. Awe man, and I really like the gown to a point I want to marry it. Damn, I should have checked the price tag before trying it on.

Angela came out of the dressing wearing a different dress. "Ella will be out in a moment, she want you guys opinion."

Eleanor soon came out wearing a dark emerald green velvet shimmering gown with beaded cap sleeves. The cap sleeves laced with twinkling beads. An ornately embellished belt accentuates the waist; while the skirt had a high side slit accommodating the sharply plunging neckline. Whoa, if she gets that she would look like a movie star.

"You look hot!" I whistled.

"It looks a bit mature," Jessica said.

Eleanor walked up to the mirror; she stared at herself pulling the ponytail out. I came up behind her to mess with her hair, jackinging her up, per say. Quickly I lean into her ear and whispered, "Get it. This is you."

"Thanks Ginger," She said. "Are you getting that dress?"

"Can't, too expensive." I said.

"Oh, I can help cash in." she said.

"Not unless you have three hundred dollars." I said then sighed.

We changed back as Jessica, Angela, and Eleanor bought their dresses for Prom. Maybe sometime this month I'll buy a dress . . . just not this one. I checked my cellphone to discover the time realizing it is almost dinner.

"Hey, I'm gonna get Zelena her dinner. You guys go ahead," I said.

"You sure?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the restaurant. Don't wait up," I assured.

The girls nodded as they turned to drop off their gowns in the car. I went the other way heading to a restaurant to pick up Zelena order. The patron nodded handing me the bag of Chinese food saying the food is already pay for. I left some spare dollars in the tip jar before leaving to deliver the food at Zelena's store out by the peer.

The store was called, _Cleanse and Remedies_. A small boutique decorated in a spa feel from marble flooring, white walls, and mosaic columns as the merchandise rested on wood carved shelves and stands from driftwood. The fragrance of sandalwood filled the air along with the vague scent of herbs and other products secure in glass bottles. On the way back is the cashier desk all white with a black granite counter. Zelena stood there writing in a notebook deep in thought.

"Delivery," I sang.

She looked up then chuckled, "Glad you could make it."

"No problem," said setting the food on the counter.

"Have you found a dress?" she asked.

"I did but out of my price range," I told her.

"You know you can borrow money," She said. "I can lend you some and you can pay me back by working here."

"Maybe," I said. "Got to go, Eleanor and the others are waiting for me."

"All right, see you two Wednesday." Zelena said before going back to her work.

I nodded as I left the store heading to La Bella Italia. The weather got dark and damps all of the sudden as I continue to walk down the side walk. However as I reached the third block I felt like I was being follow. To make sure, I made a turn down another street to be clear. By the reflection of one stores window I saw two guys behind me. Great, it's the frat boys from earlier. I made another turn hoping to get me to main road where there are more people there if not a police officer.

Unfortunately the frat boys came up to me. "Saw you in the dress store."

"Hey, where are you going?" The other asked the smell of alcohol in his breath.

"Leave me alone," I said.

"You lost, girl." The first one asked.

"No," I told him as we walked into a parking lot.

Sadly the parking lot is connected to a pub. Shit, as more of the frat boys from before were there. All tossing beer cans and passing joints around. The second guy wrapped his arm around me. I tried to shrug him off but he had a good grip.

"Look who we just found." he said.

"What's up, girl?" another guy said. "Where you going?"

"None of your fucking business." I hissed shoving the guys away from me.

All five guys soon surrounded me asking me where I was going, do I want a drink, and come hang out with them. The smell of alcohol and marijuana wasn't helping. None of my caster sisters knew about my crazy year when I was fifteen. I used to drink and smoke for several months because of depression with my foster parents. To get away from the abuse and peer-pressure. So with these assholes I can't think straight. Suddenly they started to touch me.

"Don't touch me," I warned.

They continue to ignore my warning as they mutter stuff about me and touch my body. Unable to control my emotions, my powers heat up the cans of beers burning two of the guy's hands. The two curses though to intoxicated to realize what happened. Soon another guy groped my chest.

"I said don't touch me," I hissed. My hand heating up ready to create a fire orb. Maybe I can get away with it, since they are too drunk to tell.

Suddenly a silver Volvo appeared out of nowhere zooming it then stopped two feet away scaring the frat boys. They pull back turning around to see who the wacko is to drive rapidly at us. When the driver's door open, out came Edward Cullen looking severely pissed off than ever before.

"Get in the car." He ordered.

Taking the opportunity I got in the car. I got in the passenger seat watching Edward and the frat boys wondering if there was going to be a fight. One of the guys said something to Edward who simply glared at him. Then another sound joined into the conversation, a deep primal growl. Something no human can make. The frat boys look at Edward in fear as they stepped back. Edward got in the car before stomping on the accelerator towards the frat boy before slamming the breaks.

The frat boys cursed calling Edward crazy as they stumbled back. Edward did it again before making a U-turn driving out of here with such speed that of a profession stunt driver. Shit, what the hell have I got myself into? I was only dropping off Zelena's dinner.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Cold

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or American Horror story.**_

**Chapter 13: Cold **

Ginger's POV

I held on tight to the Volvo car seat as Edward drives like a mad man on the road. He makes a sharp turn almost colliding into another vehicle before zooming down the road. By the look on his face he was furious as his golden eyes darken by the minute. If he is truly a vampire he can hear how fast my heart is racing and the double take of panic breathes. Hell, his knuckles are whiter than white on the steering wheel.

"I should go back there and rip those guys' heads off," Edward growled.

"Uh, hell no," I said.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking." He said.

"I think I can imagine." I muttered then stop. "And how do you know?"

Edward hesitated for a second then replied, "It's not hard to guess."

I scoffed trying not to blurt if not accusing him to be a vampire. Edward tried to breathe as he snapped, "Can you talk about something else. Distract me so I wouldn't turn around."

"Put your fucking seat belt on." Was the first thing that sliped out of my mouth?

"You should put your seatbelt on." He laughed.

I rolled by eyes and did it and just in time as he cut around another car. Oh mighty heavenly beings up from above please don't let me die from a car crash. I like to live and see hundred if you can. Shit, my coven sisters are going to kill me if they find out about this.

.o0o.

Edward pulled over to another parking lot slamming on the breaks. Instantly my body lunged forward only to be stop by the seatbelt. Holy shit, I thought as my head was nearly two inches from the dash board. Quickly I unbuckle and got out of the car as fast as I can to get away from this mad man.

"Ginger!" Edward said chasing after me.

"Stay away," I yelled. "You're insane."

"At least let me escort you to the restaurant." He suggested, as he grabbed my shoulder.

I stumble slightly but manage to catch myself. Taking a deep breath, I glared at Edward. "You need anger management."

"You can say that again," he sighed. "Allow me to escort you back."

Is he from another time period or something? Unable to reject his offer he walked me to the front of the restaurant. Already Jessica, Angela, and Eleanor were leaving the joint. Eleanor holding a bag of takeout as they talked about their meal. Awe, my coven sister is sweet, she got me dinner. I'm seriously indebted to her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I apologized.

"Where were you?" Angela said. "We left you messages."

"Yeah, we waited, but we were, like, starving, so we…" Jessica explained.

"Sorry, my phone died." I lied.

"At least I ordered you something," Eleanor said.

"I'm sorry I kept Ginger from dinner." Edward said walking over to us. "We just sort of ran into each other and got talking."

As if the two of the three girls got god smack as they giggled smiling like buffoons. Angela and Jessica saying it's alright. Although Eleanor stood there a bit tensed as she place a hand over her pendant. Oh right, she is not trusting vampires.

"No, we totally understand." Jessica said. "I mean, that happens, right?"

"We should probably return home," Eleanor suggested.

"Um, yeah, let's go." Angela said.

"Ging, if you wanna . . ." Jessica pointed.

"I think I should make sure Ginger gets something to eat. If you'd like?" Edward said. "I'll drive you home myself."

"That's all right, I got her something." Eleanor said with a hint of venom.

"Sure," I said. "I like that."

"Ging," Eleanor gasped.

I look at her in the eyes giving the gesture I'll be alright. In fact this is the perfect opportunity to know if Edward is a Cold One or a strigoi. Inside I desperately need to know this so I can make the decision if it is safe to be around him or not. Okay, yeah it's not safe to be around a vampire, but hell things have change over the centuries.

"Okay, so we'll see you tomorrow." Jessica said.

"Yeah," I assure.

Eleanor glared at Edward before Angela led her to the car. Edward smirked with pride as he led me inside, holding the door in such gentleman manner. I walk passed him into the restaurant stopping at the host podium. The joint wasn't crowded either it is off season for tourist or a weekday. The hostess greeted us, more like Edward as she silently salivated at his attractiveness.

Edward ignored the hostess flirtatious behavior asking for a table for two. I saw her eyes flicker to me then away grabbing two menus, leading to one of the large table center of the floor. Before I could even sit, Edward shook his head kindly asking the hostess for a private sitting. She was dumbfounded for a customer to ask for a different table. It was consider rude unless there is a specific reason to change if you are elderly or a family with obnoxious children. However Edward asked her as if complimenting her appearance without saying the specific words.

She lead us to a booth in the far back corner away from prying eyes and more isolated. She told us our waitress will be here momentarily then walks away silently confused. I sat down taking my coat off and look at the menu. Edward took his seat across from me snickering a bit.

"What?" I asked.

"Your blouse, it is amusing." He said. "You nearly wear something associating with the human anatomy."

"Well, I like to wear odd things," I said.

"I've noticed," he agreed.

I rolled my eyes seeing thing of interest on the menu. About five minutes I found what I want to order and waited for the waitress. The waitress was a Caucasian girl with retro black hair and tattoos. She told us her name is Amber and she'll be taking out order. Again a staff member's attention was on Edward. And I though having cranberry red hair would catch people's attentions, apparently not. Edward said he would have a glass of coke and nothing more. I gawked for this totally blows the theory of him being a vampire. Amber nodded and asked for my older, as I ordered the chicken parmigiana and a glass of coke. She nodded writing it down before leaving.

"You not hungry?" I asked.

"No, I'm on a special diet." He answered.

"What planning to be a model or something?" I sarcastically said.

"I prefer music." He said.

I look at him in acting horror, "Tell me you're not going to be the next Justin Bieber?"

He chuckled shaking his head, "I'm more into classical. I play the piano."

"So the next Beethoven," I sighed.

"Most likely without the deaf part." He said.

No more words were exchanged as we waited for Amber to return without orders. About ten minutes she returns with a tray of my dinner and both glasses of coke. Once she set it at the table she looks at Edward with concern.

"So are you sure there isn't anything I can get for you?" Amber asked him.

"No. No, thank you." Edward rejected.

"Let me know," Amber said, walking away.

I sighed taking a few bites of my chicken parmigiana. The hot food really helps with the nerves and mild shock I was in from before. As I ate, Edward watched me with such fascination, like he was gazing at the Mona Lisa. At first I ignored him, but his stare became so uncomfortable that I stop.

"Alright, you gotta give me some answers." I demanded quietly.

Edward thought about it for a moment then said, "Yes, no. To get to the other side.3.14159265 . . ."

"I didn't ask for pi." I interrupted.

"You knew past 3.14?" Edward asked amused.

"Doesn't matter," I said seriously. "How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't." he answered.

"Bull." I said, raising my hand up for the check.

"All right." Edward grabbed my arm lowering it down. "Don't leave."

"So are you stalking me or something?" I asked.

"I . . ." he said catching himself then continues. "I feel very protective of you."

"That is something a stalker would say." I said.

"I was trying to keep my distance unless you needed my help, and then I heard what those low-lifes were thinking." He explained.

"What, are you saying you're clairvoyant?" I asked. Edward looked stunned as he laughed slightly but nodded. "So you can read minds."

"I can read every mind in this room. Apart from yours." He answered. He gestured his head to some of the customers quietly saying what each individual is thinking. "There's money, sex, money, sex, cat." I snorted looking at the guy who seemed bored of his date. "And then you, nothing. It's very frustrating."

"Good, you don't want to hear the things I'm thinking." I said relieved. It must be another power of mine if Edward can't read my thoughts. Then I thought about how Eleanor tried to use concilium on me only to get smacked in the face by an unknown force.

"See, I tell you I can read minds, and you act like there's nothing wrong with that." He chuckled.

"Well, I can tell if a person is lying." I told him.

"Is that so," he challenged.

"I know you have been lying to me since you return to Forks about your eyes, about the accident, and anything else. So we might make this easier if we don't lie to each other."

Those dark brownish eyes stared at me for a moment and then he exhaled, "I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

"Then don't," I breathed.

Nothing could be say after that. So I went back to my food while Edward watched me deep in thought.

.o0o.

After dinner Edward drove me home. This time he seemed more relaxed as he drives five more additional miles over the speed limit instead thirty. Earlier he turned on the heater to warm me up when I mention how cold I was. There was silence between us no words were exchanged.

I thought about if Edward is a Cold One or a Strigoi. So far deep animalistic growl is added onto the list and his powers of telepathy. But it doesn't conclude the theory what type of vampire he is. Cold skin and can reflex the sun. What the hell does reflex the sun even mean? Soon the car started to a bit stuffy from the heater.

"Okay, I'm warm enough." I said leaning forward to turn off the heat.

Simultaneously Edward leaned forward at the same time that our hands touch. I gasped as if being shot by electricity. The moment his hand touched mine, it was like touching frozen ice. Edward immediately pulled his hand back keeping his eyes on the road.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen," he answered. "How old are you."

"Seventeen," I answered. "Though I was supposed to be a sophomore."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"My mom screwed up and missed my preschool application. I had to spend summer school to catch up to join my age group."

"Explains the AP courses," He noted.

We continue to drive till passing by the police station. Somehow it was very active than ever before, as all the cruiser lights flash about, an ambulance, and such. What happen? Was there a robbery or murder? Edward noticed something but continue to drive. Another twenty minutes and we were back at the cabin. The Volvo stopped by the porch next to the wagoneer.

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

"You are welcome," he said.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered. "But can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure," I said.

"Can you and Eleanor keep yourselves out of the woods." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"There have been more animal attacks. It might be wise not to go into the woods." He explained.

"I'll pass the message," I said, then got out.

Edward nodded as he sat in his Volvo. I closed the door then walked inside to the front door. I turned around waving Edward off before getting inside. In the back the Volvo treaded through the gravel ground then off down the private road. I sighed walking inside taking my boots and jacket off.

"Hey, I'm home," I called.

Eleanor didn't respond which had me apprehensive until I hear a snore. I walked over to the couch to find Eleanor asleep with homework all around her. But on the table was a map of the Olympic Peninsula with a crystal attached to silver chain. Was this another sort of divination or was she tracking me? I sighed as I cleaned up the mess then placed a blanket over her.

Afterwards I headed upstairs to my room taking a quick shower then put on my pajamas. Once done I lay in bed going to sleep. As if trapped in some cycle I had another dream of Edward Cullen watching me as I slept.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14: I know what you are

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any media into this story.**_

**Chapter 14: I know what you are**

_Ginger's POV_

"I'm going to confront him," I told Eleanor as we left the cabin.

Instantly Eleanor hits the breaks. Maybe I shouldn't have told her. But if Edward freaks out and plans on killing me at least she can help solve my murder case. She turned her head facing me as if I got a second head. Maybe I do, maybe I don't . . . but it's now or never.

"Are you insane?" Eleanor yelled.

"I did hit my head last week," I sarcastically murmured.

"He's a vampire!" she said.

"And I'm a witch." I teased.

"Ging, you're my coven sister and I can't risk it." She told me.

"Come on, Ella." I started. "Don't you want to know what type of vampire he is? I mean if he is strigoi will you chill out?"

"But what if he is a cold one?" she challenged.

"Then I'm going to enjoy flambéing him." I said.

Eleanor sighed as she leaned towards the glove box and took out the pendant. Seriously, she kept my pendant. I don't even know the significance of the pendant than some stupid legend and how it stinks. But to make her feel at peace I put it on. She shook her head and driving to the school.

"Flue or cold?" she asked.

"Flue," I said with a smile. "And thanks."

"You owe me." She mutters.

"I know," I said.

.o0o.

We arrive to the school thirty minutes early. Eleanor forged an absence note before heading inside to deliver it to the main office. Patiently I waited for the silver Volvo. As I waited I thought about how I'm going to confront him. Have to do this properly or he might kill me.

Ten minutes later Edwards silver Volvo came into the student parking lot folly by the red BMW. I got out of the wagoneer standing there watching him. It wasn't long before he can his siblings came out. Alice stopped suddenly with a plank look before she looks at Edward. Assuming Edward was reading her thoughts he turn staring at me. If he is a vampire he must have enhance hearing.

"I know what you are," I said across the parking lot.

I then turned around walking into the woods where it is private. By the sounds of footsteps behind me Edward was following as well. We walked about half a mile without saying a word. The farther we went I noticed my breathing was trembling. _Come on, Ginger, pull yourself together._ I told myself over and over till we reached a small area. I stood still center keeping my eyes forwards.

"You're preposterously fast and strong." I listed. "Your skin is cold as ice and pale as the snow. Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak, like, from another time period. You don't eat or drink anything. You don't go into the sunlight. "

Suddenly there was whooshing noise as Edward stood right behind me. His aura much heavier than ever before full with different emotions. The atmosphere had so much tension that you might cut it with a knife.

"Be honest, how old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen." Edward answered; his voice is soft as velvet though struggling.

"How long have you been seventeen?" I asked again.

"A while." He answered.

I panted slightly for the elements around me watched us with their own eyes. The knots in the trees listening closely as the mist hazed around ready to send a message. Even nature knew this is dangerous.

"I know what you are," I said.

"Say it," he hissed. "Out loud."

"You're a vampire," I said it as calmly as I can.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

I turned around to face him. "No."

"Then asked me the most basic question." He said. "What do we eat?"

"Blood." I whispered.

Edward took a deep breath watching me like a hawk. I stared at him no longer afraid. Somehow deep inside I knew he won't hurt me. This he notice through my body language, that he grabbed me by the arm forcing me to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Up the mountain." He answered. "Out of the cloud bank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight."

Next thing I knew he slung me on his back and ran at such speed that could challenge the Flash. I tried to keep my eyes open as the forest became nothing more than a blur. A fast swooshes of green, browns, and black. It was almost like somebody pressed the fast forward button on a first person videogame. He ran fast that in ten minutes we were on one of the mountains.

There as a small opening of sunlight rays on the forest. Edward let me down as he walked over unbuttoning his shirt. I stood there watching him on guard. This would be where I guess the answer in what type of vampire he is.

"This is why we don't show ourselves in sunlight." Edward said. "People would know we're different."

He turned around exposing his skin to the sunlight. His skin white completely sparkles like countless diamonds were embedded in the surface of his skin. The small tiny quarts trapped within the marble. He stood perfectly still in the sun rays, shirt remaining open exposing his chiseled chest. Like you were staring at a Roman statues that can only be see in Europe. Almost competing with the statue of David.

_Oh, so that what it means reflex's the sun._ I thought.

Then it hit me, Edward was not a strigoi otherwise he would had burn in the sunlight. No, he was a Cold One. One of the top deadliest vampires in existence. And yet I stand there amazed not afraid, but fascinated; in how he behaves he puts the legends to shame. Hell, he and his family attend to a school filled with food, and yet he or any of them attack.

"This is what I am." Edward said.

"You're unique," I whispered.

"Unique?" he growled. "This is the skin of a killer, Ginger."

He then turned around buttoning his shirt walking away from the sun light. I chased after him wanting to know his kind.

"I'm a killer." He continued.

"Aren't we all," I said.

"You don't get it, you and everyone else believe the lie." He said. "It's camouflage." He then stopped turning to face me. "I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in, my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that."

Suddenly he disappeared zooming to another part of the area. He reappeared on top of a boulder. "As if you could outrun me!"

He ran again in fast forward speed of a blur only to reappear behind me. I gasped turning around as he grabbed the largest root and part of the tree and throw it with such strength. That is smashed on collision. "As if you can fight me off."

He then was in my face eyes darkening to a deep brown. "I'm designed to kill."

"You're not the only dangerous thing in the world." I said.

"I killed people before." He threatened. "I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life."

"I'm not human." I whispered.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I'm not human." I repeated as I stepped back.

He watches me curiously as I stood a few feet away from him. I rubbed my hands together focusing my powers into my hands. All my thoughts were on heat, a small source of fire. As I concentrated my hands glow slightly creating small sparks until a small burst of flame came out of nowhere. The fire came strong but I manage to tame it as it dances in my hand. The flames don't hurt me; it just feels nice and warm.

Edward looked at me astonished as me walked over to get a better look. He touched underneath my hand trying to debunk this fire magic as if it were a parlor trick. However he found none other than my skin.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I'm a witch," I answered. "A descendent from Salem or French Colony of New Orleans?"

He touched the flame then pulled it back burning him slightly. "I misjudged you."

"And I misjudge you, too." I said, extinguishing the fire. "I thought you were a strigoi."

"Sorry for the disappointment." He sighed as he started walking.

"Can we least learn about each other." I suggested. "Quid pro quo, I tell you things and you tell me."

Edward paused before jumping into a tree gazing down at me. "My family, we're different from others of our kind. We only hunt animals. We've learned to control our thirst. But it's you, your scent, it's like a drug to me. You're like my own personal brand of heroin."

He jumps off to a lower branch. "Quid pro quo."

I walked over climbing up to him. "There are different types of witches and warlock, though we prefer the term casters. My coven sister and I are learning to control our powers and live a normal life. We are different as well compare to others; our magic is limited to ones abilities. I discover I was a caster last year, still learning about this world we live in." I was soon a foot away from him. "Quid pro quo, why do you despised me when we first met?"

"I did." He answered. "Only for making me want you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself."

"I know you can," I assured climbing up more into his personal space. "Or I can use a spell to help you with it."

"Right now that pendant is keeping me sane." He whispered then jumped down.

The pendant? As I touch the necklace with where the carving stood. Then I remember it is coated in vervain. The vervain must be some sort of repellent in keeping Edward somewhat calm from attacking me. I took a deep breath climbing down and walking over to him.

"I can't read your mind." He said, gently pushing me against a tree trapping me there. "You have to tell me what you're thinking."

"Now I'm a bit nervous." I said.

"Good." He said pulling back.

I sighed shaking my head as I walk closer to him. "I'm not afraid of you."

Edward shook his head in doubt.

"I'm afraid of losing you." I confessed. "As if you'll disappear."

We stared at each other for a moment, until Edward lifted his hand and caressed my cheek. Even though his hand is cold and hard as stone, the sense of trust could be felt. "You don't know how long I waited for you." He then placed his other hand over my heart. "And so the lion fell in love with the fox."

"What a curious fox." I chuckled.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." He murmured.

.o0o.

We spent the rest of the day together as Edward carried me on his back to a special place. The location was breath taking for it was a meadow deep within the forest. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers — violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the stream. The sun was overhead filling the area in a soft haze. I walked along the meadow feeling the warmth in my skin that I took my jacket off. The light very delicate on my newly found pale skin almost making it glow.

Edward walked up to me as his skin sparkle meanwhile my skin glow. This was something new that I've never known before. Was it because I'm surrounded by nature? No source of human interruption to feel so light, so open to pure elements? From the soft grass, wilding flowers, and warm moist air to be so alive.

We laid down on the tall grass staring at each other in fascination. Two different supernatural beings begging close to one another. I was a witch, a human with powers. And Edward, Edward is a vampire who once was human. In his vulnerable stage as he laid there staring at the sun I can sense his life force is gone, except his soul remains. The spirit that resigns in the vessel that is trap within marble skin.

By the time of early afternoon we left the meadow. I texted Eleanor wondering if she would be at school or not. She texted back saying she was home and freaking out. I told Edward of this and he said he would take me home. I nodded as I got on his back then held on tight as he ran through the forest. He ran the opposite direction where the school would be.

"Aren't we heading to your car?" I asked.

"Alice got it." He answered.

"Oh," I said.

A smirk quirked his lip as he continue to run. I couldn't keep my eyes open from the wind blowing into my face, let alone the sickness feeling in the bit of my stomach. So I closed my eyes breathing into his scent. A sweet fragrance of cologne. A brand that is most definitely won't be in a store.

.o0o.

_Eleanor's POV_

I paced around the living room worry about Ginger. All day I forced myself not to pull out my cellphone to text or call her if she was alright. By lunch as I was about to pull my cellphone when Alice Cullen walked up to me happily, she assured me that Ginger is all right, and shall be home soon. Before I could ask her how she knows about this, she winked and walked away.

When I got home I used a crystal pendant over a map of the Olympic Peninsula. This type of magic is scyring. A common ability for all casters. Simply you hover the crystal over the map and think of the object or person on the map, as the crystal movement become more violent and vigorous the swing. the closer you are to the object on the map coordinates, the pendant shall become more vigorous, until it pinpoint the exact location of the what is being seek by pulling down on to a spot on the map.

The first time I did this the crystal pendant stopped at one of the mountain terrains outside of Olympic National Park. Another hour later I did it again as the crystal landed somewhere in the forest range outside of Forks. Where the hell is she going? I'm debating if this is such a bad idea, that I needed to call Zelena. Oh three goddesses, she is going to kill me.

Before I pick up my cellphone dinged announcing a text message. Reading the text message I sighed in relief knowing she is still alive. So I responded to her question then tried to meditate. Damn, Ginger Ives is going to be the death of me.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you all think?**

"**And so the lion fell in love with a fox." I thought of using Aesop's Fables g The Lion and the Fox was better than the original "The lion fell in love with the lamb." You know, since Ginger's hair is read and not as pure as Bella. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Taboo

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**_

**Chapter 15: Taboo**

_Eleanor's POV_

I was in the kitchen cooking tonight's dinner. Zelena called saying she would be arriving home in a few hours so I thought making a nice dinner. So what better than Italian as I set the ingredients together, then turn on the television searching the DVR recordings on Food Network and started following the chefs instruction.

Somehow cooking relaxes me, either its brewing a potion or a dish. Apparently I got a new load of stress since coming to Forks. I don't know why, either because of the accident or the fact I go to a school with vampires. And just not any vampires, Cold Ones. The most lethal, dangerous, and hell downright the top predator in the food chain.

"_You add a little bit of olive oil to a non-stick sauté pan, and you want to cook with the olive oil in medium-high heat_." The chef instructed. "_What I do, I cut this strips, and then we gonna cut this . . ._ "

"Ella, I'm home!" Ginger called out from the front entrance.

I gave a relieved exhale, pausing the television and removing the pan off the stove. Ginger stunt to confront Edward this morning almost got me a heart attack. All day without knowing if she is alive or not. I walked to the foyer to see her until Edward walked in. Ginger gave a nervous laugh as she rubbed her neck trying to explain herself why is he here? I was unable to comprehend her words other than the words Edward, vampire, knows our secret. Furious, I conjured my magic using my telekinesis to blast Cullen out of the house.

I marched out of the cabin using my magic against Edward. He tried to run fast but I caught him in place. "How much do you know?"

"Eleanor, please," Ginger begged.

"You weren't supposed to tell our secrets!" I exclaimed.

"I only told him the basics," Ginger assured.

"Perfect." I growled letting Cullen go.

"Yeah, it just because I thought we should be fair . . ." she started too explained.

"Let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us." I interrupted.

"I promise not to tell anybody of your existence." Cullen murmured, suddenly standing right next to Ginger.

"I don't believe you." I said. "No one can ever trust a vampire and you can thank the Volturie and Originals for that."

"Eleanor," Ginger said.

"No, you two should know." I said with such anger. "The entire coven will be stigmatized if this ends badly. Zelena could lose the Council trust; you and I would be sent off to another mentor. Or worse death by fire!"

"Eleanor, no caster has been burn at the stake for over 300 years," Zelena said out of the blue. She must have transmutated at the gate. She seemed a bit calm although she took off her glasses which are not a good sign. "Eleanor, go finish making dinner."

I was about to protest but nodded heading inside to finish making dinner. What has Ginger gotten herself into? She told me she was going to find out what Edward is, not expose our secrets.

.o0o.

_Ginger's POV_

I watched Eleanor walk away feeling a bit guilty in exposing our secrets. Then I turn to face Zelena who stood there arms crossed as she glared at Edward. Edward seemed a bit calmed though his body tensed slightly as if magic is consuming him.

"Ginger, I say you can put yourself at risk, but I didn't say you could include Eleanor and me." She said.

"I know, but-"

"No buts," she said, as she walked over to us stopping in front of Edward. "Can I trust you with our secrets?"

"Yes," Edward answered.

"Sadly I don't believe you." Zelena said as she places a hand on Edward face chanting some sort of spell.

Before any of us could react Zelena pulled her hand back and walked inside. I looked at Edward who seemed amuse about all this. I quirk a brow wondering what is going on. He shook his head gesturing me to follow him on the porch where the swing was.

"What's so amusing?" I asked.

"Ms. Bishops rules." Edward answered.

We sat down on the swing and looked at the sky. "What did she tell you?" I asked.

"To keep you safe and to make sure nothing would harm you or I'll be hexed to oblivion." Edward answered. "Although, I'm not allowed to take you into the forest. Only see you at the School or here. And other things, a bit vintage I would say. Yet it's strange that I can't read your mind, but I can hear a chanting in Eleanor's and her thoughts."

"Sorry about that," I said. "It's just things are difficult for us Casters."

Edward nodded, "Do you wish to continue to know my family?"

"Sure, though I don't think I'll be able to share my story." I said. "So, does a person have to be dying to become like you?"

"No, that's just Carlisle." He answered. "He'd never do this to someone who had another choice."

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked.

"Since 1918," He said. "That's when Carlisle found me dying of the Spanish influenza."

"So did you drink his blood and he kills you? Is it by single bite?" I asked. "Or is the transformation different?"

"Single bite." He confirmed. "The venom was excruciating. But what Carlisle did was much harder. Not many of us have the restraint to do that."

"Is the blood to tempting?" I know I'm asking a lot of questions. But I'm curious to find out about the Cold Ones.

Edward stiffened slightly as he tried to explain, "When we taste, human blood, a sort of frenzy begins, and it's almost impossible to stop."

"Damn," I whispered. "Carlisle must have a lot of strength?"

"First me and then with his wife, Esme." He said.

"So I take it Carlisle is the reason you don't drink people?"

"No, he's not the only reason." Edward murmured, looking off into the distance. "I don't want to be a monster." He turns his head with a glint of humor. "My family, we think of ourselves as vegetarians, right, 'cause we only survive on the blood of animals. But it's . . . It's like a human only living on tofu. It keeps you strong, but you're never fully satisfied."

"So you're always hungry?" I asked chuckling nervously.

Edward nodded as he stood up giving a fake stretch. "It wouldn't be like drinking your blood, for instance."

We chuckled sharing a slight laughed, even though the joke was a bit morbid. Once the laugh passed we sat there staring at each other. I wasn't sure if we should continue this conversation not with my coven inside probably planning to place a curse on Edward. The door opens as Eleanor came out with a question. She still seemed on edge as she leaned against the door frame.

"Was it other vampires that killed the guard at the Grisham Mill?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah," Edward said. "There are others out there, and we run into them from time to time."

"Who else in your family can read people's minds?" I asked.

"That's just me." Edward answered. "But Alice can see the future."

"I bet she saw us comin'." I chuckled.

Edward shook his head. "Alice's visions are subjective. I mean, the future can always change."

"So she has precognition." Eleanor noted.

Edward nodded then looked up to the sky. I did as well realizing the day has gone by into twilight. Wow, time does seem to fly by when you're in a conversation. Without further ado, Edward said goodbye and left for the day. He acted normally human till reaching the forest, disappearing in a blink of an eye. I sighed, standing up to see Eleanor watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"You do realize the risk you are taking?" Eleanor replied.

"Yeah, but I know he won't hurt me." I said.

"Ginger," she sighed. "If you know what is best for you . . . do me a favor, and not put too much of yourself in this relationship."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Eleanor stared at me debating to answer my question. A minute later she shook her head saying I shall know it when the time comes. She just wishes I don't realize it before it is too late. A bit irritated, I headed upstairs to my room to get some privacy. What gives? Seriously, is there so much bad blood between witches and vampires to leave a childish dispute? Okay, if it were between vampires and werewolves I understand with the whole supernatural rivalry thing. But seriously, I thought witches were like supposed to be Switzerland! Neutral on the battle field.

When I got to my room I locked the door and pulled out my cellphone. There was slight hesitation as I go through contacts till stopping at one ID: Mom. Should I call my mom for some advice? Deep down I really wanted to call her. We used to be so close before she dated the wrong guy and the foster system. And yet I couldn't press the call button. No one other than Edward's family and my coven can know about this.

Another secret added to the list.

.o0o.

All week I spent most of my time with Edward. At first it was awkward when he started driving me to school. It seemed Edward tried to earn Eleanor's trust, yet she still on edge, even rejecting a ride offered. I chuckled at our surprise when finding Edward at our front step with his Volvo. Since he and I are in a strange relationship, it seems logical to ride with him.

I chuckled at the memory in how my classmate reacted. It was the day after Edward and I confessed what we were to each other. After he drove me to school, he kindly walked around to open the door for me. As I got out, he carried my bag then wrapped his arm around me. Nearly half of the student body watched us in sheer surprised as we walk to the class room.

Eleanor stood next to our friends looking at the flyer for prom until she saw us. Instantly her eyes widen not considering we would actually take the next step. Her shocked joined by Eric, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, and Angela.

"It's weird, that everybody's staring at us." I noted.

"Not that guy." Edward pointed to one student. "No, he just looked."

"Seriously," I chuckled shaking my head.

"I'm breaking all the rules anyway." He said. "Since I'm going to hell."

And since that day things had been awkward. Gossip spreading around of Edward Cullen dating the wild new girl Ginger Ives. Jessica started to get a bit annoyed, trying to make me confessed how I've done it. And then there was Edward's family. They seemed a bit irritated, except for Alice when they see us together. I just hope Rosalie Hale doesn't come for blood.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter?**

**Will update soon!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Mariners Game

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga**_

**Chapter 16: Mariners Game**

_Eleanor's POV_

It was the weekend and I was not having a good day. Not because of Ginger being friends with a vampire, but my magic gave a powerful kick when attempting to do a telekinesis trick on levitating a large object. However the moment I got the fallen tree up from the root . . . a burst of energy came out of nowhere. I'm entirely sure what happen, but this new magical strength got me a nose bleed for three hours.

And then Zelena invited Chief Swan, Billy Black, and Jacob over for a Mariners games. Never thought Zelena was into sports with all the spa and Wiccan ingredients going around. So all of Friday and early Saturday is spent on cleaning the house, locking the Caster room, and hiding any relics. Last thing we need is Charlie Swan considering us to be in some cult for satanic ritual. We Casters do not worship the devil. Those are Shades who do the forbidden arts correlating to devil worship.

After doing countless cleaning and food preparation, I decided to wash the Wagoneer. There had been a lot of rain, and the poor car drove through the mud. Never let Ginger drive my new baby again. It's funny that I grew up on antique, vintage, or expensive cars, especially Grandfather Horatio having a Hearse. Although he did converted the back into a mattress. Making things easier for travel when on the road, or when his grandchildren are tired. But here I am loving a Jeep Wagoneer. Well, at least the paint job is a dark greyish/black.

Ginger helped me washed the car. As she took a rag and dunk it the bucket before smearing it on the wood panels. I took the hose, spraying it on the hood to get the mud off. We actually were having a good time. No training, homework, or anything supernatural. Just us being two teenage girls goofing off. If we were in a warmer climate, we might have been in our swimsuits spraying water in a playful water fight. Sadly it is sixty degrees, if not the wind kicking in. At least we have the radio playing loud on the stereo.

Suddenly there was a loud bang follow by the wagoneer shaking. Ginger and I jumped in shock till finding Edward jumping down. I glared at him for causing harm to my baby.

"Can you act human?" I scolded. "And not cause harm to my car."

"Yeah, we got company coming in a little bit." Ginger added.

Edward chuckled as he walked over to Ginger. "I'm gonna take you to my place tomorrow."

He then leaned over to the back fender pulling the large dent out as if it never got hit.

"Um, thanks." I said. Guess I don't have to worry about fiddling with the gas cap anymore.

"Wait, you mean your family?" Ginger asked still dumbfounded by Edwards's announcement.

"Yeah," he answered.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked. "I mean, I'm not all presentable."

AKA her red hair, punk outfit, and crazy ear piercing. Even I don't understand how Edward is attracted to her. The whole attractive to scent and blood is kind of creepy if you ask me. Especially when you are invited to a house filled with seven vampires who feast on blood. Sure they consume animal blood, it's still disturbing, let alone accidents may occur to cause a shark or in this case vampire frenzy.

The vampire snickered, "So, you're worried not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?"

"Yep," Ginger said popping the p.

Edward laughed shaking his head until he stopped looking at the entry road. Up ahead you can hear another vehicle driving its way towards the cabin. The vampire sighed shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Ginger asked.

"Complication." He answered. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. Goodbye Eleanor."

At least he has some decency to say goodbye even though he practically ignores me unless Ginger is in the conversation. Then again, Edward and I don't get along. Even though we hold similarities from certain taste and time periods, we simply argue about the supernatural world. Anyway he walked to his Volvo, driving off passing a beige Chevrolet truck.

The truck parked next to the garage as Jacob came out going the bed to get his dad's wheelchair. In a moment, Billy and Jacob worked together to get Billy in the wheel chair. Once Billy sat down, Chief Swan's cruiser pulled in.

"Hey," I said with a smile walking over. "Came to see your work?"

"Looks good." Jacob chuckled. "Got that dent out."

"Actually, we came to visit your flat-screen." Billy answered holding a couple of paper bags. "First Mariners game of the seasons."

"Go Mariners Moose." Ginger cheered.

"Plus Jacob here keeps bugging me about seeing you girls again." Billy added.

Jacob blushed immediately stepping away from the wagoneer after taking a quick examination of its condition. His copper skin becoming a shade darker around the cheek bone. "Great, Dad. Thanks."

"Just keeping it real, son." Billy said with a smile.

"It's nice having you guys here." I said. "Things get crazy to a point of cabin fever."

"You can say that again," Ginger agreed,

Chief Swan came out of the cruiser in his casual clothing holding some can beer. Guess we'll being calling him Charlie or Mr. Swan now. He walked over to Billy lifting some unknown brand of beer, "Vitamin R."

"Well done, Chief." Billy said, lifting the paper bags. "Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry."

"Good," Charlie said handing Billy the beer, then pushed his chair to the cabin.

"Any luck with that Waylon case?" Billy asked.

"Well, I don't think it was an animal that killed him." Charlie answered.

"Never thought it was," Billy agreed.

Ginger, Jacob, and I followed after the two men as they continue to discuss about the previous animal attacks. First the security guard at the Grisham Mill and just about a week ago, another man name Waylon Forge. From the gossip going around, his body was found in his boat out in the lake. Body drained of blood, jugular savagely tear open, and scratches. An animal attack appeared indeed, including Dr. Cullen doing the autopsy, confirming it was an animal attack. However we Casters believe it were vampires. Also Edward confirming who killed the security guard at the Mill. Since then there was a magical barrier around the property that won't let human blood drinkers in. Mainly they would avoid it, as if there was nothing here.

"So spread the word out at the rez, huh?" Charlie asked, turning the wheelchair around trying to get Billy up the four steps. "Keep the kids out of the woods."

"Will do." Billy assured. "Don't want no one else getting hurt, do we?"

How Billy said it as he looked at Ginger and I with a serious look. I gave him a nod while Ginger rolled her eyes not giving a damn. The Cullen are not friends with the Quileute tribe, let alone the legend being true. Deep down I'm curious about other legends, however I must remind myself to respect the tribe and not get to curious.

Once inside, Zelena walked over to her friends. "Charlie, Billy, it's nice to have some friends over."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Charlie said with a smile.

"Really, I recall you ditching me for a spur of a moment hunting trip." Zelena noted.

Billy chuckled shaking his head, "Never skip on the ladies, they never forget."

"Another group antics?" I asked Jacob.

"Yeah," Jacob answered nodding his head. "So how's the arm?"

"It's getting better." I answered. "Getting my stitches out tomorrow."

"Guys dig the scars." He teased.

"I thought it was girls digging the scars." Ginger said.

"Right," he chuckled nervously while rubbing his neck.

I snickered as we sat on the couch catching up. We haven't seen each other since First Beach, though we do pass several texts between us once in a while. Not much though, since I'm the worse texter and Jacob is on a prepaid cellphone, so we don't waste his minutes. As we catch up, the adults held a serious conversation about the Animal attacks. Charlie informing Zelena not to let us girls to go into the forest, especially at night. Zelena nodded, assuring the Chief of police that she has if not installing motion sensor lights around the cabin in case something does come near. In otherworld's the barrier.

When the game started all the guys got excited for the Mariners. Mostly Charlie and Billy as they root crazy like some maniac. Zelena seemed somewhat interested, except she would get up and down between commercial to refill the snack bowl. Although it was hilarious when she banished anybody who is going to eat the fish fry should eat near the kitchen. Apparently Zelena doesn't like the smell of greasy fried fish. Ginger was not at all interested, just keeping lookout for the moose.

I tried to understand the concept of Baseball. Growing up, my family was more into Football, college football. I enjoy the top rivalry colleges for example Ohio vs Michigan, Navy vs Army, and other games. Other than that, other sports are associated during the Olympics. In the Caster world, we are not much into sports except for magical duel. Jacob sat next to me whispering how the game works.

In the end I gave up before skimming the game and looking into my IPod. Sometime later I decided to go upstairs to my room. "You guys want to chat in my room?"

"Keep the door open." Zelena said.

"Alright," I muttered, heading upstairs.

Only Jacob came up with me as he sat down on my bed while I put my IPod on the IHome. I put one song on, though not to loud to disturb the extreme cheers going on downstairs.

"How's the progress with your rabbit?" I asked taking a seat on the bed.

"It's going well, though I'm still looking for a cylinder." He answered.

"Certain parts are rare, especially cylinders." I said.

"You can say that again," he grumbled. "I almost had it to some guy in Port Angeles. When I went to see him about the cost, the guy sold it yesterday."

"Sorry," I said. "I'm sure you'll find what you are looking for."

"Yeah, I was hoping to have a car done before junior year." He said.

Right, Jacob is sixteen and a sophomore. Sometimes when I see him, he seemed to grown an inch or and so forth.

"So you and Ginger planning to go to prom?" Jacob asked out of nowhere.

"Oh, yeah, we got our dresses Monday." I said.

Jacob nodded seeming to be curious about prom. Most importantly how he was staring at me. Oh dear, as I looked at him.

"Um Jake, someone had asked me out to prom." I said.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to give the impression. He said disappointedly.

"It's alright." I said. "Besides, the guy I'm going with . . . we're going as friends. Somewhat a guilt repayment for almost killing me with his van."

"Wait, you're going with a guy who almost killed ya?" he asked.

"Hey, Tyler's paying the ticket." I said.

"You sneaky gold digger," he murmured.

I scoffed smacking Jacobs shoulder from his joke. He simply laughed rubbing his arm apologizing, though I doubt he mean it. Afterwards we sat there having a conversation like any new friends. Something about Jacob attracted to me to him. He had this atmosphere that is warm, inviting, and free spirited. I don't know where this would lead, but I have to remind myself that I'm a caster. There is a limited chance he would accept my world.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting the family

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**_

**Chapter 17: Meeting the family…**

_Ginger's POV_

The next morning after Eleanor and Zelena left for the hospital, Edward picked me up and left the cabin. We were taking the wagoneer. I was a bit nervous. Not the type of girl you would introduce to your parents. Especially a tomboy chick with dyed red hair, wearing punk attire. I manage to minimize the accessories, as I wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black retro top, and converse.

"You look fine," Edward assured.

"Easier said than done." I muttered.

Edward chuckled as he open the passenger door for me. I said thanks before sitting inside. In a blink of an eyes Edward was in the driver seat. He stopped to eye the tiger's eye charm and Middle Eastern evil eye charm. There was something about us witches taking protection charms seriously. The evil eyes us supposed to protect us from evil, but what type of evil? I shall never know. As for the tiger's eyes, that is another story. Tigers eye is supposed to bring luck and protection to a person, if not bring a clearing mind and insight.

Anyway, Edward started the engine driving to his house. The drive was long through the misty forest, until he abruptly turned onto a private road. It was unpaved therefor a bit bumpy. Meanwhile the forest was encroached on both sides, leaving the area an illusion of never ending green. And then we were suddenly in a small meadow or some sort of lawn. I didn't expect what type of home the Cullens lived in. But this was something I didn't anticipate.

It was somewhat disappointing that he doesn't live in a castle. The house was large, rectangular, if not well proportioned, mostly made out of wood and glass. This place must has been built a hundred years ago then renovated to look more modern. Edward parked the car, getting out, and quickly in his vampire speed ran around to open my door.

"Nice house," I complimented.

"You like it?" Edward asked wrapping an arm around me.

"It . . . holds character." I said.

"Really?"

I nodded as he opened the door letting me in. Inside the place appeared clean. Not a single speck of dirt or cobwebs. I started to remove my jacked which Edward helped.

"It's so bright and open." I said.

"What did you expect, coffins and dungeons and moats?" he murmured.

"Yeah," I answered. "Minus the moats."

"Not the moats," he chuckled, as we went upstairs, but he stopped. "This is the one place we don't have to hide."

I nodded until spotting some sort of artwork made out of graduation caps. Edward chuckled once more stating it was a private inside joke. Must suck to go to high school for all eternity. But Edward assured the younger they start out in a new place, the longer they can stay. I asked him what the youngest vampire there is on physical stand point. A grim expression covered his face, as he answered fifteen. With nothing else to say we continue up towards the main floor.

On the main floor, it seemed empty until Edward patted my shoulder. Before I could ask what is going on, two people suddenly appeared in the room. One of them being Dr. Cullen and assumed the female companion is his lovely wife Esme. She had the same traits as the others with pale skin and golden eyes, but her personal features were another beauty from her heart shape face, softy wavy caramel hair, and a body of adopted curves than Alice or Rosalie. She projected a motherly vibe, to which I can on guess she was once a mother in her human life or at least bear a child.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Ginger." Edward said, introducing me to his surrogate parents.

"Long time no see, Dr. Cullen." I said.

"Please, call me Carlisle." Dr. Cullen insisted.

"It's very nice to meet you." Esme said, offering a hand.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too." I replied shaking her cold hand.

"Hey Edward!" a chime voice cheered.

Alice Cullen entered the house climbing on top of a tree branch. More like walk on it with ease with Jasper in pursuit. She came forth at vampire speed, giving me an unexpected hug. "Hi, Ginger! You do smell good. I never noticed before."

"Alice, what are you . . ." Edward started.

"It's okay." Alice assured. "Ginger and I are gonna be great friends."

Jasper nodded, his appearance seems a bit tensed almost like he was being choked. Jessica wasn't kidding when she said he looks like he is in pain all the time.

"Sorry, Jasper's our newest vegetarian." Carlisle apologized. "It's a little difficult for him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper choked out.

"It's okay, Jasper. You won't hurt her." Alice told him.

The only people absent in this greeting were Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie would glare at me time and again during school while Emmett . . . I'm not completely sure. Neither of them were nowhere to be seen. But there others were generous enough to greet me with such kindness. I wonder if Edward told them I was a witch, which could have made the transition much easier. Speaking of Edward he seemed a bit irritated or embarrassed like any sibling/child under the influence of family curiosity.

"All right, I'm gonna take you on a tour of the rest of the house." He said.

"Okay," I chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you soon." Alice smiled.

I nodded then followed Edward as we went to the level of the house.

"Was that as weird for you as it was for me?" Edward asked once out of hearing.

"A little," I murmured. "But it was better than meeting my coven."

"I can understand why Eleanor and Zelena would act so spiteful towards me after history of anguish between my kind and yours." He said. "So you know my family likes you."

"Except for Rosalie and Emmett." I counter."

"Don't worry about Rosalie. She'll come around." He assured. "And Emmett doesn't have a problem with you. He's trying to reason with Rosalie."

"How so?" I asked.

"Rosalie struggles the most with . . . with what we are. It's hard for her to have someone on the outside know the truth." He explained. "And she's a little jealous."

"Jealous?" I repeated. "Of _Moi_?"

"You're human. She wishes that she were, too." He said.

I nodded feeling slightly guilty. From all the folklore I know about vampires the female counterpart doesn't have it so easily compare to males. The cliché of falling in love, have a family, in other words bear children. Now living who knows how many decades the same age . . . frozen in time. Suddenly my eyes made in contact with an old wooden cross surrounded by candles and other religious relics.

_A crucifies?_ I thought confused.

"You can laugh." Edward chuckled. "It is sort of ironic."

"How old is it?" I asked, reaching out to touch it. However the moment my fingers made contact a slight electrical jolt shot through. As if shocked by electricity from a small outlet. I masked my pain quickly so Edward doesn't notice. I forgot witches are rejected by Christianity . . . or at least the catholic faith to a point all holy relics and holly ground.

"Early sixteen-thirties, more or less." Edward answered. "Nostralgia. It belonged to Carlisle's father."

"Family heirloom?" I guessed.

"Not quite," he answered. "He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

"Seriously?" I gawked. "How old is he?"

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday." He answered, opening a door to a Victorian inspire office. "Come on, I'll show you some of our family history. Well, Carlisle's history, actually."

I nodded taking Edwards hand as we went into the office. Inside smelled like wood, oils, and medicine. The office was a high ceiling room with tall west facing windows. The walls paneled in dark woods, while covered by towering bookshelf, filled with books throughout the ages. Along the rich wood furniture, plush chairs, and elaborate curtains. One side of the four walls was covered by portraits and painting throughout three centuries. Some oiled others basics.

"_Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway. It was just before Cromwell's rule, though. He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for . . . witches, werewolves . . . and vampires. They burned a lot of innocent people – of course the real creatures that he sought were not so easy to catch."_ Edward started, hesitant on the witch hunts. I cringed when he mention witches, the imaginary screams of women, children, and men cries of agony of utter pain while being burn at the stake.

"_When the pastor grew old, he placed his obedient son in charge of the raids. At first Carlisle was disappointment; he was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But he was persistent, and more clever than his father. So he actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city, only coming out by night to hunt. The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course, and waited where Carlisle had seen the monster exit into the street. Eventually one emerged." _His voice became very quiet_. "He must have been ancient, and weak with hunger. He ran through the streets, and Carlisle – he was twenty-three and very fast – was in lead of pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them, but Carlisle thinks he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked."_

Edward paused holding back the gruesome details in what the vampire did to those men and Carlisle. I could only imagine the humanoid beast lunged at Carlisle with inhumanly force, pinning him to the ground and rapidly bit into his neck. The same fate to those other three men, dying by your life force of blood sucked away by each second.

"_Carlisle knew what his father would do. The bodies would be burned – anything infected by the monster must be destroyed. Carlisle acted instinctively to save his own life. He crawled away through an ally while the mob followed the fiend before his next victim. He hid in a cellar, buried himself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered. And when it was over . . . Carlisle realized what he had become. He rebelled against it. He tried to destroy himself but that's not easily done. He jumped from the great heights, he tried to drown himself in the ocean . . . but he was young to the new life, and very strong. It is amazing he was able to resist … feeding … while he was still so new. The instinct is more powerful then, it takes over everything. But he was so repelled by himself that he had the strength to try to kill himself with starvation. _

"_But that wasn't possible. So he grew very hungry, and eventually weak. He strayed as far as he could from the human populace, recognizing that his willpower was weakening, too. For months he wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places, loathing himself. Then, one night a herd of deer passed his hiding place. He was so wild with thirst he attacked without a thought. His strength returned and he realized there was an alternative to being the vile monster he feared. Had he not eaten venison in his former life? _

"_Over the next months his new philosophy was born. He could exist without being a demon. He found himself again. He began to make better use of his time. He'd always been intelligent, eager to learn. Now he had unlimited time before him. He studied by night, planned by day. He went to France, and continued on through Europe, to the universities there. By night he studied music, science, medicine and found his calling, his penance, in that, in saving human lives. I can't adequately describe the struggle. It took Carlisle two centuries of torture effort to perfect his self-control/ now he is all but immune to the scent of human blood, and he is able to do the work he loves without agony... He finds a great deal of peace there, at the hospital."_

"Damn, I have to give the guy credit." I murmured.

As Edward told me stories pointing at each painting representing the leader's timeline. Soon my eyes made in contact of four men dressed as Greek gods. The sigh of three of the four sent shivers down my spine. I've seen this painting before, or at least similar to this one without Carlisle. Cordelia mention that there are worse things to fear than a supreme or the council. But these men, The Volturie. Edward saw my hesitation when I gazed at the portrait.

"_Carlisle was studying in Italy when he discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London Sewers."_ Edward said touching the frame of the portrait. "_Solimena was greatly inspired by Carlisle's friends. He often painted them as gods. Aro, Marcus, Caius. Nighttime patrons of the arts."_

"And every witch and warlock worst enemy." I said, spitefully, remembering what Zelena said what the Volturie did to our kind. Force them to be vampires to possess unimaginable power. However only a fourth would keep their gifts . . . others suffered the empty spiritual loss to the earth. A hollow shell.

Edward noted this as he assured me they remain in Italy. _"Carlisle stayed with them only for a short time, just a few decades. He greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure his aversion to 'his natural food source,' as they called it. They tried to persuade him, and he tried to persuade them. .. At that point, Carlisle decided to try the New World. He dreamed of finding others like himself. He was very lonely, you see. He didn't find anyone for a long time. But, as monsters became the stuff of fairy tales, he found he could interact with unsuspecting humans as if he were on of them."_

And that is when Edward started explaining how he and Carlisle became to be. Edward was opening minded as he told me his personal story in precise detail. When he got to the others I was utterly surprised. I felt sorry for Esme in discovering she attempted to commit suicide after the loss of her unborn child and previous husband abandonment to a point she would jump off a cliff. Rosalie tale got my blood boiling, for Carlisle found her raped and abused, practically left for dead on the streets till he changed her. Then chuckled slightly when Rosalie saved Emmett from being mauled by a bear and that how their love began.

Alice and Jasper were another story, for they weren't created by Carlisle. No, they once belong to another coven or changed by a nomad. When it came to Alice story, I felt sorry. How can a creator leave a newborn vampire in a dark cellar for years? The only thing that tamed her from going mad is her vision of Jasper and Cullens. Jasper story is something else. Edward wasn't full on details, but he says Jaspers comes from a coven that is all about violence. Only his ability of being an empath made the coven managed before he left.

After learning about the Cullen's history, Edward gave me a tour of his home. He pointed out each doors to each room till stopping at one door. The door was open revealing a room or some sort of lounge. The room more neutral, practically modern with white walls and flooring. It is a very personal sanctuary; all about books, music, clippings and photos on shelves while a large leather couch pressed against the wall. The room is light and bright; meanwhile one wall is entirely a window, wide open French doors looking out over the trees.

"Yeah, this is my room." Edward said.

I walked in surprised this could be a bedroom. For starters the word bedroom starts with the word bed. And there is no bed. Unless he likes to sleep on the couch…or is it those futons/foldable bed. Taking a quick glance only to see an ordinary black leather couch.

"No bed?" I asked.

"Uh, no, I don't . . . I don't sleep." He answered.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Not at all." He confirmed.

"Damn, that must drive you mad." I said, exploring his room. I walked over to his music shelf to see not twenty or thirty CD's like any average teenager would have. Nope, Edward Cullen has over a hundred CD's all in a unique order. "Whoa, quite a music collection. So what were you listening too?" I turn on his stereo hear classical music.

"It's Debussy." Edward said about the artist.

I nodded as I listen to the soft piano music play almost like a lullaby. Edward walked over taking my hand gently, forming us into a waltzing position. He started to take the lead, but I pulled back. This type of dance is not my cup of tea.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm more upbeat." I answered, with a soft chuckled.

He inhaled sharply, "Well, I could always make you."

"I'm not scared of you." I snorted.

He chuckled raising a brow follow by a deviant smirk. He stepped back getting into a crouching position ready to pounce for his kill like some lion. "Well, you really shouldn't have said that."

"You wouldn't," I challenged.

In a blink Edward pounced on me. More like his arms embraced me in full swish as I found myself pinned to the couch with him on top of me. I gasped in the boldness he did. As I stared up at him surprised.

"You were saying?" he murmured.

"You are very terrifying, Mr. Cullen." I muttered.

"Much better," he murmured.

"Now, get off me?" I demanded softly.

Edward chuckled as he remained where he was leaning forward grazing his nose along my neck breathing in my scent. A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned up lips a mere inch from my own. I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead he sat up giving us space.

I sat up exhaling relieved and disappointed. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me for real. The rest of the day was spent in the main room as Edward played his piano. How he played it was beautiful to a point I was falling for him more than I ever expected.

.o0o.

_Eleanor's POV_

I stared out the window watching the blur of green trees go by. Just watching the scenery calmed my very nerves into a meditated state. Today was crazy at the hospital as Dr. Gendry removed my stitches and did another x-ray on my arm. I had to chant a spell to make the image seem like an almost healed wrist, instead of a fully healed one. The x-ray surprised Dr. Gendry for he has never seemed such a quick recovery before. Complimenting how lucky I is to be a rapid healer. Once that was out of the way and a prescription refill of unnecessary drugs. Zelena and I drove back home after a long day at the hospital.

"You all right?" Zelena said.

"Just tire," I answered.

Zelena nodded, "With the amount of stress I understand."

"I worry about Ginger." I confess. "She doesn't understand the danger she is waltzing into."

Zelena didn't say anything as she continues to drive. I sighed looking out the window hoping the blurs of green would be meditating. It wasn't long before I closed my eyes falling asleep. Dreams ae something to never take for granted. They are vision to us when we hold no psychic abilities of a seer. Only riddles and clues in which we have to depict if not translate.

At last I dreamed of wolves.

''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hey my fellow readers, sorry I haven't updated on this story. I was on break then I got a inspiration for another story idea. Thanks to all who have waited.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Witch Hunt Feud

**_Wicked Casters_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga and other media added to this story**_

**Chapter 18: Witch hunt feud**

_Eleanor's POV_

Legs crossed, hands on my lap, and eyes closed, concentrating on the object across the backyard. I've been desperately practicing in improving my telekinesis so the car accident from last week doesn't happen again. Across the backyard is Zelena who sat Indian style on top of a bolder. The objective is to levitate her and the bolder without disruption. So with deep breaths I focused on spreading my powers to wrap around the bolder then lift it.

It difficult than it sounds. It's a safety requirement if I do this wrong. For starters, Zelena could get hurt by either falling, crush by the bolder, or my powers. So taking another deep breath, I lifted my hands levitating the bolder. The element of earth rattle before lifted up slowly. I felt a slight headache but nothing too serious as I levitated my mentor on the rock about ten feet in the air. Afterwards I kept her there for about a minute.

"Alright Eleanor, you can put me down." Zelena ordered.

I nodded lowering my hands down simultaneously with the bolder and mentor. Once that is done, I fell backwards on the damp grass taking a breather. Zelena got up walking over to me with a pleased look.

"You are improving rapidly, my dear." She complimented. "Not many Casters your age could accomplish such a task."

"Thanks," I breathed.

Zelena nodded as she walked inside to check on Ginger and her training. I sighed closing my eyes just relaxing on the earth. Times like these my magic would relax, vibrating deep within in attempt to restore loss energy. Something about Forks heals me spiritually. As if the spirits of these lands accepted my presence. Usually this happen on Caster or historical lands, but never in a logger town.

Maybe there is something here for me after all.

I've been accepted here. No one calls me a witch. No accusing stares. Irritating taunts. And no bullying. Here it's a clean slate. Eleanor Rivers the new girl. Not Eleanor Rivers the witch. Of course I had to limit my appearance, but I still feel me. I have new friends, Ginger, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Jacob. The thought of Jacob made me smile. I don't know what it is, but just thinking about him makes me smile. He just has a way to make a person relax, free going, and more.

Suddenly there was a snap of a branch. Instantly I sat up expecting Edward Cullen coming over for a visit. But there was no cold one in the area. No. Across the small meadow to the forest line was the unknown. Every time I'm near the woods I see or sense this large presence. I could never get a clear glimpse of the being for my near sight. But from what I could tell . . . it was big, feral, and a force not to reckon with . . . at the same time it held a protective atmosphere. Listening to the wind you can hear the deep breathing, the bounding of its heart, and the silent growl.

I got up walking to the forest line hoping to get a better view of the creature. Sadly as I stood along the first row of trees, I could only see blurs. This time the creature was not alone. The black blur growling at a dark greyish brown blur.

"I can't see you," I said. "But I can sense you."

The two blurs stopped growling so I continue. "You are part of the lands. Protectors no doubt."

They remained silence. "If only I had my glasses."

Suddenly there was a cackle… almost like a canine chuckle. Before I could reply, the blurs turned around running away. Maybe they are not meant to be seen. Either way, I shall respect the forest and the spiritual lands. Sighing, I headed inside only to enter into another argument. Seems Ginger asked the wrong question to which Zelena is recanting.

"I don't get it," Ginger yelled. "Why do you not trust vampires?"

"Georgia, it is not your place to know about my opinions on them vile." Zelena scolded.

"But the Cullens are not like that!" she objected.

"You don't know the history of them." The older witch said walking to the living.

"Yes I do," Ginger said following her. "Edward told me of Carlisle's history and the others."

Zelena stopped in mid-step. The atmosphere became tense to a point it became unbearable. I remained in the corner watching the two dispute this out. This is not my argument, but I'll have my powers at the ready in case I need to separate them. Last thing we need is the cabin destroyed.

Ginger panted as she glared at her mentor. "Is it vampires or the Cullen?"

Zelena turned around, her blue eyes becoming grey like a storm. "Tell me, do you know what Carlisle did to our kind, to our brethren and sisters?"

Ginger stood there dumbfounded before she answered. "Yes."

"So you would know who Carlisle's father was. The pastor who had the ability to detect our species and burned them to ashes? That Pastor Cullen is the man who forced our people out, as they escaped to the new world?" Zelena said, her voice rising slightly.

"What?" I gasped surprised.

"Yes, Carlisle is the son of the man who hunted our ancestors." Zelena continued. "He is the man who killed half of my clan. It was long before the trials. The Bishop Coven was the hierarchy in London, noble friends to the monarchs, and supporters to the new protestant faith. At the time, they believed in creativity, politics, and expedition. That was before Cromwell rule. Follow me." She said gesturing upstairs.

We went upstairs to the private studies. Ginger and I are barely allow in here, for there are dark artifacts and other object for us girls to see. I shuddered at the amount of energy in the room. Ginger did the same. On one of the walls was an oil painting. I recognized the women in the painting. Bridget Bishop and Mildred Bishop. I heard countless tales of these two women that it is impossible what is true and what is false. I can confirm Bridget Bishop was a normal human, though gossip has it she was born from blood line of Casters that have dwindled, or a curse, a disease that prevent a witch or warlock to do magic, Saltats. Now Mildred Bishop is another story. Mildred Bishop was second of command of the Salem Coven. The right hand towards the Supreme of the New World that time, Prudence Mather.

"My ancestor, Mildred Bishop, head of the clan as she and her husband dealt with England's Caster society and keeping the peace in the royal court. One night Mildred was at a council meeting in a section of London for the Casters. As she passed the Anglican Church, Pastor Cullen started shouting accusation of demons. Saying blasphemy of previous monarchs and their behavior that are sin. Of course, fashion became a major weapon for rulers to show powers. Anyway, he gazed upon Mildred and accused her of being a sinner, a demon. Accusing he had seen her not age for decades. Mildred more relying to the Protestant faith laughed it off, saying the pastor has gone mad of wine and the sweat.

Sadly Pastor Cullen followed Mildred and her ladies to the private property. It is unsure what happen, but he witness magic being performed. He took this to the church, but England no longer had ties to the Catholic Church. So he took matters into his own hands, going for the lower class, primarily, the lower rank."

"Lower ranks?" Ginger asked.

"Skipped generation, commonly known as Saltats." I answered. "A caster giving birth to an offspring who doesn't possesses magic. They usual do apothecary."

"Yes," Zelena agreed. "He went after those in apothecary or any herbal qualities. As Mildred got word of the people kidnapping Saltats from homes and beds, burning them on a spike. Especially the witches who help deliver babies for the community, including his son Carlisle. And this is how Pastor Cullen repays his neighbors. Not love or respect, but spite and damnation. Mildred stared in horror, as Saltats, men, women, and children, caster and human burned at the stake: accused of being witches, vampires, and werewolves. What made it worse, was her cousin, a witch who married a blacksmith being burned in fire. Pastor had his men torture her in wretched ways, which she confessed to other casters. Outside of London, at a summer home in the country, Pastor Cullen ordered the town folks to hunt down the Bishop Clan, and set the grounds ablaze. A third of the village was destroyed while half the Bishop Clan murdered. While Mildred was in London for the king's court with the Queen, her husband Richard and other relatives died. It wasn't long before Vampires took the chaos as an excuse to feast upon mortals. The Council, decided to the casters or any witch and warlock leave England and migrate to Europe or to the New World. And we all know what happened in Salem, barely half a century."

Zelena took a deep breath trying to control her anger. I wonder if she was an old soul, or a spirit of the past possessing her. It's rare, but usually spirits would guide their descendants from trouble.

"I despised Carlisle Cullen for he is the son of a monster." Zelena said with much furry. "He and his bloodline destroyed my family. Mildred Bishop had to watch her husband, her sisters, and her best friend suffers under the religious tyrannical faith that Pastor Cullen establish in both England and Salem. That monster destroyed lives, killing souls that have not been born yet. . . Carlisle may have redeemed himself in his new life as a vampire of becoming a doctor, but he has not apologized for the actions he and his family committed."

Ginger and I stared at Zelena with mixed emotion. Who knew the Bishop family held so much negativity over the centuries. Then again, Caster families hold feuds and grudges longer than any historical families in the world.

"So Georgia," Zelena said. "Are you happy now?"

With nothing else to say, Zelena left the room. I stared at Ginger with a disappointed look. She stood there dumbfounded in learning the dark history of one of the most powerful Caster families in the world. Also why Zelena held so much bitterness towards Dr. Cullen. It wasn't about ones species of a Cold One, but blood of the man who destroyed England's Caster society.

"Damn," Ginger said.

"You can say that again." I said. "You need to control that curiosity."

"I know, but I didn't expect that from her." She said looking at the portrait. "Say, what happen to Mildred in the end?"

I paused going through Caster history, "I think she married a French Warlock in New Orleans, living as a socialite while keeping the peace with the voodoo society." I chuckled. "Rumor has it; she and Marie Laveau was quite a pair of a friendly dispute. She died at the age of 298, with quite a legacy for what remains of her children and new family."

Ginger nodded.

I grabbed her hand leading her out of the room. I guess tonight's dinner will be in each other rooms. Ginger went to her room having some alone time. Meanwhile I went to the kitchen to dinner started. I thought about Zelena's heritage, and then my genealogy. The Rivers Clan originated from France near Normandy, descendant from the Celtic. When that part of France was conquered by England in the first millennia during after Common Era. From what Grandfather Horatio said, the Rivers Clan were a middle class, mostly earls, scribes, and page boys. A rank that is suitable not to be notice, but wealthy to survive the tundra environment. Having an estate, while affiliating with the druids in the highlands. After Pastor Cullen's witch hunt, the Rivers left from the council's orders, either to the new world or France.

Taking a deep breath I went back to cooking.

.o0o.

_Ginger's POV_

I took a deep breath taking in what Zelena's story into mind. How can a person hate another being that happen in the past? Then again, witches have a harder life compare to any other supernatural being . . . minus the werewolves. I need some escape from the supernatural world. Picking up my cellphone I went through my contacts praying to god that the owner of the number is still the same.

A few rings and a familiar feminine voice asked, "Hello?"

"Mom?" I replied.

"Georgia?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah it's me," I said.

"Oh Georgia," Betsy said. "I've thought I may not hear from you again."

"Sorry, been busy." I apologized.

"I understand, my smart girl getting good grades and learning new spells." Betsy complimented.

I smiled a little, "Yeah, still in AP courses getting A's and B's, though basic biology."

"That's alright, though make sure you enjoy senior year and don't stress yourself." She said.

We continue to talk about other things. Betsy discussed about her life so far in Florida having a new friend name Renee Dwyer, a wife to an upcoming baseball player. They meet up and chat while Phil the husband goes into training. Mention having a daughter who I might like, maybe be friends. I doubt it, though didn't mention it. Not to be rude or anything, but I just think we wouldn't get along. Anyway, Betsy added she is trying _EHarmony_. Giving up on the whole going to bars and waiting for prince charming, or in her taste tall, dark, and handsome. To hear so much in how my mom accomplish had me missing her even more.

"That's good mom, I'm sure you'll find someone." I said. "So how is the Nursing program?"

Betsy emailed me a few weeks ago my mom got her AAS degree in nursing to use some sort of equipment. I think it was using the X-ray machine or OBG. Anyway, she emailed me saying she is taking a few more courses to get a better promotion. Also having been accepted to New Orleans for a small private medical clinic for women and children, though requesting she take extra courses in nursing to be sure. Betsy didn't have a probable with that, as she spends time in Jackson. I'm proud of my mom.

"I've been working hard." Betsy answered. "After the spring semester, I'm looking for a house to rent in case things become permanent in New Orleans. You told me you like it there. So hopefully, once we both finish our training, we can be together in an exciting environment, sweetie."

"Yeah?" I said. "I also like Forks."

"Que?" Betsy chuckled. "Does this new desire involve with a guy perhaps?"

"Um…" I chuckled. "I think so."

"Oh my god. Tell me everything." She demanded playfully. "What is he like? Jock? Bad boy? Nerd? Knowing you, he has to be smart and funny. Is he charismatic?"

Suddenly there was a whoosh follow by a thump. I gasped turning my head to find Edward Cullen sitting on the foot of the bed. He appeared serene, eyes watching me like a hawk. But I couldn't stop but notice the tiny smirk on the edge of his lip.

"Uh, mom, Zelena's calling me." I lied.

"No, we gotta talk boys." Betsy said. "Tell me you're being safe?"

"I promise I'll call this weekend." I said quickly.

"I'm keeping that promise." She took seriously.

After hanging up it place a hand over my chest. My heart felt like it ran a marathon from the out of nowhere appearance. Correcting myself I threw a pillow at him. Easily he caught it, chuckling a little.

"How the hell did ya get in here?" I asked.

Edward still has the smirk on his face, but much wider now. "The Window."

"Seriously?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, just the past couple of months." He answered.

"You know that is another form of stalking." I stated, crawling closer to him.

"I like watching you sleep." He added. "It's kind of fascinating to me."

"Dude, the creepy level just went up." I chuckled.

Edward chuckled shaking his head. Somehow, he coming into my room was not disturbing. In fact, it proves that I'm not insane. So I wasn't dreaming about Edward Cullen. No, instead or assuming my magic allow me to be aware of his presence through dreams. Got to ask Zelena if this is ability.

"I always wanted to try one thing." Edward murmured leaning closer to me. "Just stay very still."

As he lean closer I felt my heart double time. Never have I been nervous of a simple kiss. My lips are not pure for I have kissed other boys…and girl. But Edward was different. He had this power over me to feel more feminine instead of the tomboy that I am.

Our foreheads pressed together, his cold skin sending shivers down my warm flesh. Closing my eyes, I let him take control. This manages to boost his confidences, as his cold lips kissed the top of my own. I gasped softly from a bolt of electricity from a simple peck. Taking the risk, I kissed him gently pulling his lips a little. He breathily chuckled, returning to the same level of passion. We make out for a moment at a distance; before I somehow manage to be on his lap while his arms around my waiste. A grunt escaping his lips while my lower half accidently grind against his groin. His hands slide under my shirt groping my hips not too gently, but not enough pressure to hurt.

Suddenly Edward shoved me away falling backwards on the mattress while he jumped back across the room. "Stop it!" he ordered. I gasped in shock not understanding what the hell just happen. Edward on the other hand looks like he was in pain. Body stiff as a board, eyes much darker than golden brown, and probably holding his breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"I'm stronger that I thought." He said.

"Yeah, I've noticed." I muttered.

Edward took a deep breath, head bent down glaring at his feet. "I can't ever lose control with you."

"I'm not fragile, Edward." I told him. "And you know that."

"I know, but…I'm afraid of hurting you." He confessed.

Better change the topic. Remembering Zelena's story, I have a plan to calm the tension between Zelena hatred towards Carlisle. So Edward can be a helping hand. Edward saw my scheming look and sat down asking me to tell him what I am thinking. Oh right, he can't read my thoughts. So quietly I told Edward what Zelena told me.

"I'll inform Carlisle. Maybe we could put an end to this." Edward said.

"Thanks." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

In result Edward groans.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''**

**Sorry it has been a while. I've been busy with classwork. But now here is this chapter. Can you guys figure out what Eleanor saw? In case you are wondering, Eleanor is near sighted. She can't see after fifty feet before things become blurry, other than that. Enjoy**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	19. Chapter 19: Peace in a game

_**Wicked Casters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

**Chapter 19: Peace in a game**

_Eleanor's POV_

"What are you planning?" I asked Ginger.

It has been a week since Ginger confronted Zelena and discovers why our mentor holds bitterness towards the Cullens. Primarily Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Afterwards she's been scheming up some sort of a plan with Edward and his family. During Lunch she would sit with them at the corner of the cafeteria instead hanging out with our friends. Especially Mike and Eric, even though they already have dates for Prom. Yet I knowing the Cullens are vampires unsettle me. Afraid she is drowning in deeper water than ever before. My worse fear is she turned into one of them, a Cold One. A normal vampire that of the Originals is nothing, knowing she won't have bloodlust…but a Cold One….is out of the question. Not even my runes and other divination could answer this mischievous plan.

"Nothing," Ginger answered.

I sighed looking up to the sky finding how heavy the clouds appeared. Most likely it would rain tonight with chances of a thunder storm. So much for an active Friday. Anyway, Ginger and I walk back to the cabin as Zelena sat on the porch on the swing. She appeared a bit irritated as if unwelcome guest has entered her home. Guess Edward is coming over for a visit.

"Ginger, you have a lot of explaining to do." Zelena said sternly.

"What?" Ginger replied innocently.

"Why is the Cullen car on our property?" Zelena clarify.

A moment later a black Mercedes drove into the lawn parking in the driveway. Oh, Zelena must have felt the barrier waver when this vehicle entered without a pass. So far only the Toyota hybrid, the wagoneer, Billy Black's truck, Chief Swan cruiser, and sadly Edward's Volvo. So any other car come passing through without the magical pass would be detected by Zelena. The Mercedes parked next to the wagoneer as Edward and his adoptive father Carlisle came out. Both held a determined look, as if they were on a mission through a battle field.

Ginger gave an apologetic look as she walked over to Edward. He wrapped an arm protectively over her as they stood by the wagoneer while Carlisle approaches the porch. I stood next to Zelena not sure what to do. By my perspective, I can only assume I'm on my mentor's side.

"Is there something you came here to say, Carlisle Cullen?" Zelena asked, standing tall as her expression appeared emotionless.

"I would like to apologize for what had happen." Carlisle said. "Especially to you and your family."

"A lot of innocent lives were taken that century. Magical and human." She said, monotone. "You think a simple apology would sooth this indignation? Try again."

"I would like to apolo-"

Suddenly a flame burst out of Zelena's hand interrupting Carlisle's apology.

"You would like to apologize?" she repeated. "I hear words. Try again."

Carlisle paused evaluating the situation. A clan and race of England partly diminished by Carlisle's father could leave this generation of Casters scorn.

"Zelena Bishop, my apologies." Carlisle said walking to the steps of the Cabin, then knelt down onto his knees. "I apologize for the actions of my father, in the brutal massacre in London those years ago. I apologize for my part in the beginning. And I am sorry, for being weak to not persuade him in the wrong doings . . . to change history after he let me in charge. I thought becoming this creature was my sort of punishment. I thought I can redeem myself in this second life to correct the wrong doings of my father and myself. But I was wrong; my career in medicine was only a step of redemption. The truth in finding you and ask for your forgiveness in the suffering your clan went through for three centuries." He looked at Zelena with emotional golden eyes. "Zelena Bishop, would you please forgive me for all my sins when I was once a human. My life is at your demise."

Zelena stood there glaring at Carlisle as her fire orb burn violently in her hand. Just a flick of her wrist and the doctor shall be in a fiery inferno. The tension filled the atmosphere that no one would know what the Shadow witch would decide. Forgive him and all shall be right or destroy him and thousands of casters would be avenged.

Zelena extinguish her fire as she walk over to him. Carlisle looks up in wonder and anticipation. She place a hand on his shoulder, "You are forgiven, but know it shall take a long time for this anger to subside."

Carlisle nodded getting off from his knees offering a hand. Zelena stared at his hand for a moment before accepting the offer shaking it. Guess this is another step Ginger has been waiting for. The two master minds of this peace treaty came over.

"Miss Bishop, I was wondering if you, Eleanor, and Ginger would like to play baseball without family." Edward asked.

"Baseball?" Zelena repeated.

"Yes, Ma'am, that's the plan." Edward confirmed.

"You want us to play baseball." Zelena chuckled.

"It would be a step to get to know one another." Carlisle assured.

Zelena paused as she watched the vampires and then at her pupils. A moment she made her decision. "One hour, pick us up."

Carlisle smiled nodding to this. "In an hour then."

I stood there flabbergasted in the confrontation bestow upon here the past ten minutes. Has the world gone mad? Forget I asked that. Ginger and Edward exchanged a few words before he and Carlisle left to prepare for the game tonight. Ginger was smiling like a Cheshire cat walking over to the porch.

"So we're gonna play baseball?" I asked, still confused.

"Yes," Zelena confirmed. "Girls, go get dress. I shall get the charms."

"Charms?" Ginger asked confused.

Zelena stopped at the door with a devious grin, "You thought we'll be standing in the stands now, do you?"

I couldn't help but smile on the idea of playing supernatural baseball. Back in Caster society when playing a sport, you got to have the right charms to play for speed, strength, and endurance, because you'll never know if another Casters ability is transmutation.

"Let's show them what we witches can do." I said.

.o0o.

_Ginger's POV_

For once I am first before the others came downstairs. I feel so proud of myself as I sat on the couch with a huge grin. First Zelena and Carlisle mending up and now a baseball game. What could possibly go wrong? So I just sat here waiting, wearing a stripe shirt, jeans, and sneakers, follow by the army jacket. Soon Zelena came down wearing something similar but wearing a mariner's jacket. I arched a brow in seeing the baseball coat.

"A gift from Charlie." Zelena said.

"Do ya like Chief Swan?" I asked.

"He's a friend, nothing more." She answered.

"Why not?" I asked again.

"Ginger, I'm a Witch and he is a human. I'm twenty years older than him and shall live for two more centuries." Zelena explained. "I think you'll understand."

"Oh," I breathed, not realizing that having a relationship with non-magical partners could be difficult.

Zelena notice this and took a seat next to me. "Ginger, a relationship to us casters is something to not take so likely. If the partner doesn't know who you are is like living a lie. As much as I like Charlie to know my secrets, I can't risk his safety or our coven. More importantly I do not wish to feel the pain when losing a love one; that I would live longer than he or she. So let me remind you, think carefully in how much you put your heart in with Edward. He maybe immortal and you partly longer lasting, but consider options. The worse pain is that of a broken heart. And don't consider being a vampire just yet. I had a friend who became one, and she felt the curse of emptiness."

Not entirely sure if I get what she means, but I understand her concern. I've been told becoming a vampire for a witch has a consequence. Some sort of cut from the environment; unable to feel the magic, and suffer some sort of emptiness. So I nodded, assuring my mentor that I'm not considering of being a vampire. Although I read countless romantic novels of vampires, I'm fine being a witch. And if things do get serious with Edward, then we'll work it out. Edward doesn't seem to want me being a vampire either.

Eleanor came down wearing jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and a sweatshirt. I gawk in seeing the pure witch wearing a sweatshirt. Never in my life have I seen Eleanor in a sweatshirt. It's all high class and stuff from some store, never street clothing. The sweatshirt black, formfitting, and a print of _Hogwarts_ on the chest pocket. I couldn't help but laugh for a caster like Eleanor to wear something that of a book series of witches and wizards.

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"You're sweatshirt." I laughed.

"So?" She said confused.

"Awe, forget it." I sighed, taking a breather.

Zelena chuckled shaking her head amused. We waited for several minutes when Zelena paused sensing a disturbance with the barrier. Therefore Edward was here. I couldn't help but smile getting up running to the porch only to stop to see Emmett's jeep in the driveway. Whoa, that is one heck of a tank . . . a Hummer. I couldn't resist as I called shotgun entering the passenger seat in seconds. Zelena and Eleanor sat in the back seat buckling up then we drove off.

.o0o.

"Since when do vampires like to play baseball?" I asked Edward.

We have stopped outside a private open field several miles away from any human civilization. The view was spacious as the jeep parked near by a waterfall. The landscape holding a serene yet chilling atmosphere. Everyone got out as Eleanor and Zelena chat at the back of the vehicle exchanging rings. During the car ride, Zelena announced she'll be playing follow by Eleanor. Edward rejected but Zelena magically sealed his lips so she could speak. Saying these charmed rings make them faster and stronger that of a normal vampire. Afterwards she freed his lips. Sadly the ring I got allows me to see things quicker and speed, since I have no experience with charms or baseball in general.

Anyway, Edward stood in front of me putting a baseball cap over my head. "Well, it's the American pastime, and there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll see why."

We made our way to through the small patch of woods to enter an open field. A makeshift baseball field set up, but here the thing. This was enormance. It's twice the size of any baseball stadium. The Cullen family was dressed in baseball gear. Carlisle and Rosalie fooling around with a baseball bat while the others practice their swings. Esme walked over in greeting.

"Hello." Esme said to Eleanor and Zelena. "I'm Esme; you must be Zelena and Eleanor. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Yes, I appreciated the offer." Zelena said. "Hopefully we can have a fair game."

"You're interested in playing?" Esme asked concern.

Eleanor smirked as she lifted her hand to show the bronze ring, "Us casters enjoy supernatural sports."

"Well, I'm having you on my team then." Emmett announced out of the blue.

Esme nodded as she wrapped her arm around me leading the way, "Ginger, we need an umpire."

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett added.

"I _know_ you cheat." Esme confirmed, us stopping at home base. "Call them as you see them, Ginger."

"Okay," I said.

The teams were divided into two. Carlisle team made up from him, Rosalie, Jasper, and Zelena. As for Edward's team it was him, Emmett, Alice, and Eleanor. I couldn't help but chuckled that this game is blondes vs brunets. Esme noticed this and chuckled as we stood at home base behind the first player. Alice stood at the pitchers post staring at the sky. A flash of lighting follow by a roar of thunder crackle the sky.

"It's time," Alice announced.

Rosalie stood at home base metal bat ready. Alice started at her, before doing an acrobatic move with her leg then threw the ball at unmistakable speed. I was unable to see it, as Rosalie swung her bat striking the ball really hard. A loud sound erupted, it practically echoed out through the entire field.

"Now I see why you need the thunder." I said bewilder.

In that spit second Rosalie ran while the baseball zoomed across the field into the woods. Edward turned quick running after the ball. Alice paused standing there as she advises Eleanor to move from second base. Meanwhile Rosalie was moving half that speed looking confident. The inning continued before my eyes. It would have been impossible to keep up with seep as ball flew the rate at which their bodies blurred to the human eye. But as I wear the ring, I could see the action, all of them moving fast with a blur trail behind them. Almost like those Tron motorcycles.

"That's gotta be a home run?" I asked.

Esme smiled, "Edward's very fast."

Not even three seconds later, Rosalie was about to reach home base. Esme got into position, kneeling down as the baseball suddenly appeared in her hand with much force. Being close I could hear a strange sound, like rock hitting a wall. Rosalie slide as her foot hit home, sadly Esme tapped her gently with the ball.

"You're out!" I dramatically said, like those umpire in cartoons.

"Out!" Emmett cheered. Rosalie glared at Emmett as she got up. He smiled, "Babe, come on. It's just a game."

The blonde snorted as she got up glaring at me. Before I could say anything, she passed by shoving her shoulder against mine. It didn't hurt, though I stumble a little from the force. _Wow, what a bitch._ I thought. Luckily Carlisle came over placing a hand on her shoulder as he murmured. "Nice Kitty."

Next was Carlisle, he held out the bat up in the hair ready to swing. Alice threw the ball, which Carlisle hit it. Once the ball started flying the opposite direction the doctors zoomed to first base. Eleanor looked left to right, noticing the ball was coming her way. However she ran towards home when Alice shouted move. Confused in why Eleanor couldn't take the ball, until seeing why. Edward and Emmett were both trying to catch the ball. As if unaware to one another, both jumped into the air in attempt to catch the ball. Unfortunately they missed, well, miss the ball while the two vampires collided into each other, almost sounding like two boulders classing into one another. Now I truly understand why thunder was needed. As for the boys the shoved each other on the ground playfully.

Eleanor got the ball throwing it to Alice. The amount of force into the throw seemed impossible as if it was close to Alice pitch. Guess that was the ring giving the extra strength? Carlisle on the other hand stopped at second base. The next batter was Zelena.

"Let's bring it in." Emmett taunt. As he and Edward walk closer to the inning.

Eleanor on the other hand moved to the outer field. I smirked knowing you should never doubt a witch and her abilities. Especially a Shadow witch. If the boys knew what a shadow witch was then they would still be in the outer field. From what I've been told a shadow witch, is a witch who almost hold the similarities that of a Supreme. They would possess six of the seven wonders. So you should never under estimate them.

Alice stood there in a daze having a vision then chuckled. She got into position then threw the ball with much grace with supernatural force. Zelena smirked swinging the bat striking the ball that went passed Alice head. The boys noticed this as they try to run after it. Eleanor ran with much speed from the ring, as she got to position, yet the ball was too high. Zelena continue to run reaching first base then onward to second, as Carlisle ran to home base. Emmett noticed this, coming up behind Eleanor grabbing her by the waist, saying something as they jumped into the air to reach the ball. Eleanor caught the ball in time in the transfigure glove. Sadly Zelena didn't reach second base in time.

"Out!" I called.

Emmett came down with Eleanor in his arms. The caster glared at Emmett smacking him in the arm saying something to him that made the giant laugh harder. Edward came over grabbing the ball from them tossing it back to Alice. Edward being peacemaker stopped Emmett from taunting Eleanor and focus on the game. I chuckled as Eleanor stuck her tongue at Emmett before going to second base.

Fourth player Jasper came up to base spinning the bat around. Damn, he got some moves. Back to business. Alice threw the ball, as predicted Jasper struck the material sending it towards the woods. Emmett quickly climbed a tree in the direction of the ball, jumped off and caught it, throwing it back to Edward who returns it to Alice.

"My monkey man." Rosalie murmured, eye candy her boyfriend.

The game went off as the two teams switch. Emmett and Edward got a home run while Alice made it to third base. When it came to Eleanor's turn, she couldn't hit the ball getting two strikes. Carlisle's third throw, he going easier on her went gently of the toss. Eleanor hit it, though I sensed magic being projected off her. The ball went flying towards Jasper and Rosalie's direction while Eleanor ran to first base as Alice reached home. But suddenly the ball stopped in midair above the two blonde hair vampires twenty feet in fact. They stood there dumbfounded watching the ball move around like the golden snitch from Quiditch. I couldn't stop laughing as Eleanor continued to run to second base while the blonde team tried to catch the ball. It wasn't until third base did Zelena snapped her fingers canceling out Eleanor's hex.

Jasper grabbed the ball throwing it to Carlisle.

"Run Eleanor, run!" Emmett cheered.

Eleanor continued to run halfway there to home base. The brunet teamed cheered her on as did Esme and I. Even though we were supposed to be moderates in the game. I couldn't help by support my friend. Carlisle was practically a foot away, when Eleanor tripped head first in the dirt, but luckily her hands touch the base in time.

"Safe!" I called out.

Eleanor groaned as she got up, her outfit completely covered in grass stains and mud. But she got up, walking the pain off. I patted her on the back, proud of my best friend. She chuckled until Emmett came up behind her swinging the witch around in triumph for the brunet team was in the lead.

"Put me down or I'll incinerate you!" Eleanor threatened through laughs.

"I like to see you try." Emmett challenged, as he carried Eleanor over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as the two teams switch positions.

Alice got at the pitchers post then suddenly stopped her hands on her temple. "Stop!"

Suddenly the environment started to change as tension filled the air. Zelena and Eleanor felt it too, as they stood there hands clench while eyes widen. This wasn't good. Something wicked this way comes.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you all think?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Hunt

_**Wicked Caster**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga**_

**Chapter 20: The Hunt**

Ginger's POV

It was like cold water drizzled down my spine then frozen upward. The atmosphere suddenly became intense, let alone the thunderstorm vanished being replace by a grey like mist. Witches have the ability to connect to the elements, to which the relationship is balance to a point nature would warn us if danger comes. And by my coven sisters reaction and the Cullens heighten senses something bad is about to happen.

Emmett grabbed Eleanor as they, Edward, and Alice joined everyone at the home base. Zelena came over grabbing her and me close. Her aura changing to a much protective standard to a point her green eyes were literally illuminating. Alice stood centered hand on her temple with more of the vision.

"Alice?" Edward asked, appearing behind me.

"I couldn't see—I couldn't tell." Alice replied.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked,

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought." She said. "I can see I have the perspective wrong before."

"What changed?"

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path." She answered once more.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Alice has been seeing some …visitors coming. They aren't like us – in their hunting habits, I mean." Edward explained.

"Nomads?" Zelena hissed. "Original Bloodline or Cold One?"

"Our kind," Alice confirmed.

Zelena tensed as she secure an arm around Eleanor and gave me a warning look to not cause trouble. It felt like a school drill, only instead of practice this is the real deal. So I nodded to comply what she or the Cullens recommend. Edward gestured us witches to leave.

"Let's go." He said.

"It's too late." Carlisle informed.

Edward tensed as if he heard something. Or in this case he just connected his thoughts to the nomad's minds. Whatever he is hearing isn't pleasant. He golden eyes turning black. I pressed a hand on his shoulder to snap him out of the mind reading. He took an unnecessary deep breath.

"Get your hair down." He told me. "Stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please."

Instantly Zelena, Eleanor, and I took the hair elastic outs letting out hair fall. We also zipped up out jackets to the brim. Zelena grabbed some mud smearing the wet dirt all over her hands, follow by Eleanor. I was about to do the same until Rosalie sneered;

"Like that'll help. I can smell her from across the field."

The Cullens huddles together keep the guard more casual than some defensive position. My coven sisters stood next to Emmett and Jasper, behind the others. I was utterly confused as Edward took my hand.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here." He apologized.

"What are you sug-"  
Just be quiet and stand behind me." He instructed.

Knowing there was no time for argument I nodded. We joined the others in the act of one coven in general. Hopefully with the mud and cloth security, out scent wouldn't betray us. Praying to whatever deity that the nomads would suspect us witches to be vampires from the Originals. Because there is no chance we could change our eye colors to black, gold, or worse red. We stood there as the seconds felt like minutes for the new guest.

Barely ten seconds go by when the mist faded exposing three people. Two men and one woman. The man in front was easily the most different character, his skin pale dark olive-tone, his hair formed into dreadlocks that ran down to his shoulders and mustache. He was medium build, showing off his muscular torso through his open jacket walking barefoot. The man on his right had long blond hair was tied behind his neck like a ponytail, and he only wore a set of dark jeans, boots ,and a leather jacket. As for the woman, her orange hair was bright almost like fire, wearing a makeshift fur wrap. All of their physical ages differ, but they all have the same thing in common…red eyes.

The dreadlock vampire who reminds me of Bill Marley spoke lifting a baseball. "I believe this belongs to you."

He tossed it which Carlisle caught with ease, not even blinking. "Thank you."

"I am Laurent." The Bill Marely impersonator said. "And this is Victoria and James."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family." Carlisle introduced us, including us witches.

"Hello," Laurent said casually.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle announced.

"Our apologies." Laurent apologized. "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby." Carlisle said.

"Really?" Laurent replied amused. "We, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us, but we lead them east." Victoria added. "You should be safe."

"Excellent." Carlisle said.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked. "Come on. Just one game."

The atmosphere held so much tension, enough to cut it with a knife. None of the Cullens express themselves openly other than Carlisle. Meanwhile that James fellow kept eyeing between the boys seeing physical competition. Though his eyes on me sent disgust. Also Zelena held Eleanor close while Edward did the same on me. We desperately tried not to move, but it was hard, let alone breathes.

"Sure. Why not?" Carlisle choked out, clearing his throat. "A few of us were leaving. You could take their place. We'll bat first." As he tossed the ball back to them.

Victoria instantly caught it amused like ninja skills, literally. "I'm the one with the wicked curveball."

"Oh, well, I think we can handle that." Jasper teased.

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided…Jasper must be using his gift to settle the discomfort. As if the standoff never happen, Edward turned me around slowly, gesturing we should lead. We slowly turned, about to head to the hummer when the wind blow softly passed me and into James direction. He caught whiff of my scent, leaning his head back with his eyes closed. James inhaled, and then exhale nostrils flaring as he open is eyes. In movies the villain held a sadistic smile when about to torture his victim. And right now, with those hungry eyes staring at me…I became his next target.

"You brought a snack."

After saying those words, Edward pushed me behind him as he let out a growl warning. The rest of the Cullens towards Edward creating a barrier. Zelena wrapped her arms around me while Eleanor stood behind us. They acted as vampires, keeping to the act of a defensive stance baring their teeth. For a second I would have believed that they were vampires too. That is until I realized my mentor transfigure her eyes to be black instead of green. Another breeze came from behind blowing at our direction to them. Eleanor being close to me glaring at the nomads.

"A human?" Laurent gawked.

"No, two." James hissed, eyeing Eleanor.

"The girls are with us." Carlisle warned. "I think it best if you leave."

"I can see the game is over." Laurent noted a hint of caution. "We'll go now."

James growled exposing his fangs glaring at Edward. Edward did the same. If looks could kill, James would be dead or burned by now. Laurent noticed this, calling to his coven mate to follow him. James stood up from his crouching position, glaring at us as he walked backwards to the forest with Victoria in pursuit.

"Get the girls out of here." Carlisle ordered.

Edward nodded as he grabbed me leading the way to the hummer. Emmett and Alice did the same with Zelena as we forced ourselves in the hummer, quickly as possible to buckle ourselves up. I sat in the passenger seat struggling to make the stupid thing click in terror. Edward tried to fasten me in but his hand on me isn't helping the shock.

"Okay, I've got it!" "I snapped. "I've got it!"

Edward nodded when the seatbelt clicked and went to the driver's seat. Not bothering to buckle he jammed the key into the ignition driving off fast.

"Are they coming after us?" Eleanor asked in the back seat.

"Listen to me." Edward said. "James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession. I read his mind. My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever. HE's never gonna stop?"

"What should we do?" I asked.

"We have to kill him." Edward answered. "Rip him apart and burn the pieces."

"Where are we going?" Zelena demanded.

"Away from Forks." He answered. "We'll get a ferry to Vancouver.-"

"No, take us back to my cabin." She ordered.

"We can't go back to the cabin." He said. "He's just gonna trace their scents there. It's the first place he's gonna look."

"Edward, I have a magical barrier." Zelena ordered. "So listen, we need to keep him off track or other people will get hurt. Take the girls to your place and I shall meet you there. I need to get a few items."

I stared at Edward who glared ahead at the road. Zelena has a point. James wouldn't just stay and attack straight on. If what Edward says is true then we are in an actual cat and mouse. And worse I had dragged Eleanor and my mentor into this.

Shit, I thought.

"Very well," Edward agreed.

"Stop the car." Zelena said.

Edward reluctantly stopped the hummer, afterwards Zelena gotten out. Before I could ask what she was doing she transmutated in a blink. Eleanor leaned forward shutting the door then Edward drove off. I don't know what the master plan is. All I know is that we witches are in danger.

.o0o.

Back at the Cullens house, Edward slammed the door, going around leading us girls inside. My heart was racing in trying to figure out what to do next. Once inside Laurent and Carlisle came down the stairs. Edward froze, stopping us from moving forward. What is Laurent doing here? Shouldn't he be with his coven trying to hunt us down?

"Wait," Carlisle said, before anything happen. "He came to warn us about James."

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid, when your boy defended her, that it would set him off. Let alone the eyes that brought you ladies down." Laurent explained. "This isn't my fight, and I've grown tired of his games, but he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my 300 years. And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her. "

"Wait, you're not the leader?" Eleanor asked.

"No, the stunt earlier was a precaution." Laurent answered. "A minor trick."

His coven, of course. The show of leadership in the clearing was merely that, a show.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice." Carlisle said.

Laurent took a deep breath, "I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go against James. I think I will head north—to that clan in Denali." He then walked towards the door but stopped. "Don't underestimate James. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be. I'm sorry for this been unleashed here. "

And then he was gone.

"How close?" Carlisle asked.

"About three miles out past the river. He's circling around to meet with the female. "

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south." Edward explained.

"Good thing I brought these." Zelena said. Everyone turned around by the door to see Zelena enter with a duffle bag. I sighed in relief to know my mentor was safe. "The Barrier redirects him, leaving me enough time to make a fake phone call to the council that the girls would be going to Salem."

"But we're not going to Salem, are we?" Eleanor asked.

"No," Zelena said handing Carlisle the duffle bag. "Carlisle, I need your coven to take my girls to New Orleans, to Miss Robichaux's Academy. I informed the headmistress. She is allowing them and your children to stay. It would be sunny and the Casket Girls Festival will be happening, so the area would be crowded."

"Understood, but what about you?" he asked, leading the way to the garage.

"I'll be heading to Salem," she said.

"No, you can't." I protest.

"Georgia, we have to split up." Zelena said. "It's my job to keep you girls safe."

We enter the garage where everybody was packing up. As if this was some sort of spy movie, with vaults, closets, and other hidden compartment open revealing vaults, spare clothes and other things. The Volvo, red BMW and black Mercedes were here at the ready. I stayed close to Edward not sure what to do.

"I had fought our kind before." Jasper said to Emmett. "They're not easy to kill."

"But not impossible." Emmett replied, opening the closet filled with gear. "We'll tear them apart and burn the pieces."

Carlisle went to one of the closets pulling out a hunk of cash and putting in the duffle bag Zelena given him then into another black bag. "I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James."

"Yet when an innocent is in danger, we do what is best." Zelena added.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm gonna run Bella and Eleanor to New Orleans." Edward said. "Can you lead the tracker away from here?"

"No Edward." Carlisle said. "James knows you would never leave Ginger."

"And if he figures out Ginger is a Caster, then he knows Eleanor is one and would go after her to." Zelena said.

"Another witch hunts." Eleanor whispered.

"I'll go with the Ginger and Eleanor." Alice volunteered. "Jasper and I will drive them south west. I'll keep her safe, Edward"

Edward looked at Alice in debate, "Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"Yes," Alice assured.

"Rosalie, Esme, get them upstairs and trade clothes. SO the tracker will pick up their scent." Edward said.

"Why should I?" Rosalie hissed. "What is Ginger to me? Except a menace- a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us!"

"Rosalie, Ginger is with Edward. She's part of this family now, and we protect our family." Carlisle said.

Rosalie stood there glaring at me with much distaste. I looked down ashamed that I've brought the Cullens into this mess. In the end, she huffed knowing she couldn't argue against Carlisle. So she grabbed Eleanor leading her upstairs. Esme came over and lead me upstairs to her room. There we exchange clothes; I was a bit slow taking a while, while Esme changed fasted in less than three seconds. Her baseball clothes a bit big, but I wasn't complaining. Afterwards Eleanor and I came down stairs with Esme and Rosalie.

"Esme, Rosalie, you'll be taking the wagoneer." Zelena said handing the keys to Esme.

"Alice and Jasper—take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south." Carlisle instructed. "The rest of us will take the Jeep."

A hunting party, I thought.

"Alice, will they take the bait?" Carlisle asked.

Alice stood by the car in a deep daze. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the wagoneer. We should be able to leave after that,"

Zelena walked over to Eleanor and me with a serious look. She gave both of us a hug, "Be safe and do whatever it takes."

"You too," Eleanor and I said in unison.

Our mentor nodded as her place something in both out hands. It was an oyster shell. I was confused about to ask her, but Alice and Jasper lead us to the back of the Mercedes. I got in staring at Edward worry for him. After all this time, it had to be ruin by a damn vampire.

"Please be safe…" I started.

"Nothing's gonna happen." Edward assured taking my hand. "There's seven of us, and there's two of them, and when everything's done, I'm gonna come back and get you. "

"Okay." I breathed.

"Ginger, you are my life now." He said, placing a hand on my cheek. Unable to resist I lean up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. That one mere moment of cold touch as a reminder there.

That was the last time I had with Edward as the days go by across country. There were no contacts, only Alice visions. When the cellphone rang it was Zelena informing her whereabouts. Alice and Eleanor tried to cheer me up, but I felt depressed. Now I can familiarized what the ancestors went through the witch trials. Being hunted down for no probable cause.

And on the long road trip I realized I fallen in love with Edward.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you all think?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
